I'm Yours, Sasuke
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Last Chapter up! Naruto sudah tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Ia bertemu kembali dengannya.Ia ingin melupakannya, tapi hatinya memberontak akan hal itu/SasukexNaruto/Yaoi/Typo(s)/Ooc/RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

"N-Naruto, aku m-menyukai m-mu"

Wajah Hinata kini sudah semerah tomat. Bagai mana tidak, ia baru saja mengungkapkan perasaan nya pada orang yang ia suka.

"Maaf Hinata," Naruto mulai buka suara. Ia sudah tidak tau lagi apa yang ingin ia katakan. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati gadis didepannya.

"Bukan maksud ku ingin menyakiti mu, tapi ada seseorang yang ku sukai"

Hinata hanya diam. Tak tau lagi harus bagai mana."T-tidak apa apa, aku mengerti. Dan kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan orang yang kau sukai"

Naruto kini kembali tersenyum."setidaknya kita masih bisa berteman, Hinata"

Hinata mengerti terhadap perasaan Naruto. Ia mengungkapkan perasaanya karena hanya ini kesempatannya. Naruto aka pindah ke Konoha mulai besok.

.

"Sasuke!" seorang gadis berambut pink menghampiri pemuda bersurai hitam dan berwajah datar itu.

Sasuke hanya menoleh pada Sakura yang kini sudah berada di depannya.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin ku katakan pada mu."

Sasuke tetap diam menunggu Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura.

"Hmm... Sebenarnya ini sedikit mendadak, tapi aku ingin bicara hal serius" Sakura tampak sedikit ragu dengan kata yang ingin ia katakan. "begini, sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukai mu. Malahan sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu saat itu, jadi maukah kau me-"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa"

Belum selesai Sakura mengatakan perasaanya,Sasuke sudah memotong perkataan Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura kaget karena Sasuke sudah menolaknya.

"B-bagai mana kalau kita coba berkencan dahulu, siapa tau kau berubah pikiran" Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Maaf Sakura, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menerima mu. Ada orang lain yang kusuka, dan aku tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya..." Raut wajah Sasuke kini berubah "meski ia sudah tak menginginkan kulagi"

.

"Tadaima..." Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya, dan melihat ibunya yang tengah mengemas barang.

"Okaeri, Naruto" ibunya, Kushina tersenyum ramah pada Naruto. Ia tau anaknya pasti capek dan lapar. Ia segera ke dapur dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Naruto.

"Kaa-san, apa tou-san sudah pulang" Naruto bertanya pada ibunya dan langsung duduk di meja makan.

"Belum, tou-san mu harus mengurus beberapa dokumen yang akan ia bawa ke Konoha"

Naruto hanya terdiam, tidak menanggapi jawaban ibunya. Dari awal ia tidak ingin pindah apa lagi ke Konoha, tapi karena ayahnya pindah tugas, maka ia juga harus ikut.

Kushina menatap anaknya yang termenung tanpa memakan kare di depannya. Ia mengerti perasaan Naruto sekarang, tapi ia juga tidak mau meninggalkan anak semata wayang nya di Suna.

"Makanlah Naruto, setelah itu kemaslah barang barangmu."

Naruto hanya mengangguk ringan dan melanjutkan makannya.

.

Naruto mengikuti ayahnya dari belakang. Mereka masuk keruang kepala sekolah. Sejak pindah Naruto kini bersekolah di _Konoha Senior High School_. Awalnya ia kira kepala sekolahnya adalah seorang pria tua dan sedikit gendut, tapi siapa sangka ternyata kepala sekolahnya adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang dan sikap yang tenang.

Setelah semua keperluannya selesai, mereka segera meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Naruto, jangan buat masalah pada hari pertama di sekolah barumu. Dan jangan terlalu menutup dirimu pada teman barumu, bersikaplah ramah" Minato mengusik rambut anaknya.

"Ha'i, tou-san" Naruto menangkis tangan ayahnya. Malu dong jika ia diperlakukan seperti anak sd.

.

"Hei, kudengar ada anak baru loh"

"Oh ya? Cowok apa cewek?"

"Setauku sih, cowok"

"Wah dia orang seperti apa ya?"

Suasana ribut terdengar dari kelas 2-b . Para siswa sibuk membicarakan murid baru yang akan pindah ke kelas mereka. Terkecuali bagi Sasuke yang kini melipat tangannya diatas meja dan menjadikannya bantal,mencoba untuk tertidur.

"Baiklah semuanya silakan duduk" Iruka sensei masuk dan terlihat diikuti oleh seorang anak berambut kuning. Semua siswa menatapnya lekat.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kalian kedatangan teman baru, silakan perkenalkan dirimu" Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Iruka sensei.

"Hajimemashita, Namikaze Naruto desu, aku berasal dari Suna, senang berkenalan dengan kalian, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Naruto membungkuk dan langsung memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya yang paling manis. Membuat sebagian siswi berteriak histeris.

"Kyaa...! Dia manis sekali"

"Yey, Akhirnya kelas kita punya murid bi-shounen"

Dan beberapa teriakan dari fangirl lainnya. Sedangkan para murid cowok hanya dapat menutup telinga mereka, berharap mereka tidak tuli setelah ini.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Ia yang awalnya tak acuh kini menatap si anak baru yang masih dengan senyum lebarnya dengan tidak percaya. Seolah bermimpi dan masih tertidur.

Iruka sensei kembali menenangkan suasana kelas yang tadi ribut. "Nah, Naruto kau bisa duduk di..." Iruka sensei mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. "ah! Didepan Sasuke saja" katanya sambil menunjuk kursi yang dimaksud.

Naruto yang mendengar nama Sasuke langsung melihat kearah yang di tunjuk Iruka sensei. Seolah tak percaya, kaki Naruto serasa membeku saat itu juga.

Iris birunya kini bertatapan dengan manik gelap yang ia yakin juga sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

.

_'Kenapa? Kenapa dia juga ada disini?'_

_'Apa ini? Kenapa kami harus kembali bertemu? Bukankah dia yang ingin melupakanku?'_

TBC

A/N

Oke, sekian dulu. Kalo gak keberatan, silakan coment ya^^

Btw, aku juga dah publish ini di wattpad


	2. Chapter 2

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajaran nya"

Entah kenapa, tapi kaki Naruto terasa berat menuju tempat duduknya. Melihat Naruto yang terlihat ragu, Iruka sensei bertanya padanya. "Ada apa Naruto, kenapa kau belum duduk?"

"A-ah.., tidak apa apa sensei. Aku akan segera duduk" Naruto segera menuju tempat duduknya, dan ia tidak sedikit pun menatap kepada seorang yang duduk di belakangnya.

.

Kriiiinngg...

.

Jam istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Iruka sensei sudah keluar. Dan para murid juga ada yang pergi ke kantin.

"Hai anak baru,"

Seorang cowok beralis tebal yang duduk di samping Naruto mencoba mengajak nya bicara.

"Aku Rock Lee," Katanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Naruto dan ia membalasnya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu, Lee"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" tawar Lee pada Naruto.

"Boleh," jawab Naruto ringan.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut juga," seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan wajah seperti anjing berdiri disamping Naruto. "aku Inuzuka Kiba, yoroshiku " dan Kiba tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Senang juga berkenalan dengan mu, Kiba," Naruto juga membalas senyum Kiba. "kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantin, aku sudah lapar." ajak Naruto pada dua teman barunya.

"Sasuke, kau mau ikut?" tanya Lee pada Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kalian duluan saja." balasnya yang hanya melihat keluar jendela. Begitu pula dengan si pirang yang tak mampu menatap nya.

"Ya sudah, kami duluan," kata Lee dan langsung mengajak Naruto dan Kiba ke kantin.

.

"Maaf ya Naruto, Sasuke memang orang yang seperti itu"ujar Kiba pada Naruto saat mereka sudah berada di kantin. "dia sudah biasa bersikap dingin begitu, wajar dia tidak terlalu peduli pada mu" sambungnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kiba (entah kenapa Naruto kayaknya kebanyakan senyum deh sekarang). Naruto tau kalau pemuda Uchiha itu kini suda berubah. Terutama untuknya.

Ingin rasanya Naruto melupakannya. Tapi kenapa mereka harus bertemu lagi?

"Yo, Lee, Kiba," Dua orang pemuda lainnya datang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"hm, siapa bocah yang terlihat seperti kucing ini?" tanya pemuda yang agak gendut sambil memakan keripik yang ia bawa.

"Ah, ini Naruto. Dia murid baru disini, teman sekelas kami." kata Lee sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Ooh..,perkenalkan juga aku Akimichi Choji." katanya memperkenalkan. "dan ini Nara Shikamaru, teman sekelas ku." dia melanjutkannya sambil menunjuk teman nya yang ada disampingnya.

Naruto kembali tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Senang juga berkenalan dengan kalian"

Choji dan Shikamaru akhirnya ikut duduk dengan mereka. Naruto sangat senang di hari pertama di sekolah barunya. Ia mendapat teman yang menyenangkan.

_'Jika saja aku tidak bertemu dengan nya, mungkin jauh lebih menyenang kan. Tapi salahku juga karna memilih sekolah disini. Rasanya aku ingin pindah lagi. Tapi aku punya banyak teman baik di sini. Jadi bingung.'_

.

Lain hal nya dengan Naruto, Sasuke kini tengah berbaring di atap sekolah. Berencana membolos di pelajaran berikut nya. Ia tidak bisa konsen jika ada orang yang ingin ia lupakan sekarang duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa kau harus datang kembali? Naru..." monolog Sasuke sambil melihat kelangit. Langit dengan warna yang sama denga mata bulat seseorang yang ia rindukan namun ingin ia lupakan.

_'Seandainya waktu bisa kembali, aku ingin merubahnya. Ya, seandainya' _

Sasuke terduduk kala tidak sengaja terputar dipikirannya kenangan bersama teman masa kecilnya.

_"Sasu! Tunggu Naru! Jangan jalan terlalu cepat!"_

_"Hwuuaaa... Sasu.. Kaki Naru sakit, tolong Naru.."_

_"Sasu, lihatlah! Naru dapat kumbang kabuto!"_

_"Sasu, nanti kita ke festival nya sama sama ya,"_

_"Sasu jahat! Hiks.. Naru pikir Sasu akan selalu menjadi teman Naru, hiks"_

_"Naru tidak ingin berteman dengan Sasu lagi! Hiks.., Naru tidak mau memikirkan hiks.., Sasu lagi! Naru akan melupakan Sasu! Naru, hiks.. Naru, hiks.. Naru benci Sasu!"_

"Ck," Sasuke berdecak saat kenangan masa lalu yang awalnya indah itu berubah menjadi kenangan yang sangat sangat ia sesali.

.

Ting... Tong...

Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi, para siswa tampak gaduh sambil mengemas barang mereka. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Naruto, bagaimana jika kita pulang bareng?" tawar Lee pada Naruto.

"Hmm, boleh" Naruto segera berdiri untuk bersiap pulang.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut," sahut Kiba yang duduk didepan Naruto.

"Kau dari tadi ikut mulu," kata Lee pada Kiba yang cuman nyengir.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang." dan Kiba langsung menarik dua temannya keluar.

.

"Jaa, Lee, Kiba, aku pergi dulu," Naruto melambai pada dua temannya yang harus belok kearah stasiun. "sampai jumpa besok!"

Naruto kini berjalan menuju rumah nya. Dan entah kenapa, dari tadi ia merasa diikuti oleh seseorang. Naruto mempercepat jalannya.

.

_"Kenapa dia mempercepat langkah nya? Apa dia tau aku mengikutinya?"_

.

"Rasanya ada seseorang yang mingikuti ku,"

Tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya ia berlari menuju rumahnya. Ia tidak mau di hari pertamanya pindah ia mendapat kejadian yang tidak diinginkannya.

Sampai akhirnya dirumah, Naruto bisa bernafas lega.

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri, Naruto" Kushina menyambut anak nya pulang. "kau terlihat lelah, apa terjadi hal buruk di sekolah?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada hal buruk apa pun di sekolah. Malahan aku mendapat teman yang menyenangkan di sekolah."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," seorang pria dewasa menghampiri ibu dan anak yang tengah berbincang tersebut.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang ya," Kushina langsung menghampiri nya dan mengambil tas kerja yang di bawa oleh pria itu.

"Okaeri, tou-san," Naruto juga menyambut ayahnya dengan senyum.

"Tou-san senang karna kau sudah mendapat kan teman Naruto," kata nya sambil mengacak rambut anak nya.

"Tou-san, kenapa kau selalu mengusik rambutku," balas Naruto sedikit cemberut. Entah mengapa Naruto di perlakukan seperti bocah oleh ayah nya.

"Sudah lah, ayo makan, ibu sudah menyiapkannya." ujar Kushina dari ruang makan.

.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Minato pada anaknya di tengah acara makan malam mereka.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Sasuke? Ayah dengar ia juga bersekolah disana."

_Uhuk!_

Naruto tersedak mendengar nama Sasuke yang keluar dari mulut ayah nya.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Ya, Sasuke. Teman masa kecil mu dulu," jawab Minato sambil melanjut kan makannya. "apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Mmm..., sebenarnya aku sudah bertemu dengannya" Naruto menjawab dengan ragu. "k-kami juga sempat berbicara"kau bohong Naruto.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya kemari?" kini giliran Kushina yang bertanya.

"Ettoo... Dia bilang tidak bisa hari ini" Naruto sudah di ambang batas maksimalnya untuk memberikan alasan.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia bilang ada urusan," meskipun Naruto sering berbohong, ia tidak pernah kehabisan ide sebelumnya. Kenapa sekarang ia harus berbohong tentang Sasuke?

"Ngomong ngomong tou-san tau dari mana jika Sasuke juga ada di sana?"

Minato menghentikan makannya sebentar. "Saat mau pergi dari sekolah mu, ayah mendengar beberapa guru menyebut namanya. Dan sepertinya dia murid yang berprestasi." lanjutnya .

Naruto hanya ber 'oh' ria dengan jawaban ayahnya. Kenapa ayahnya harus tau kalau Sasuke ada di sekolah yang sama denganya?

.

.

Kini tampak suasana tenang di meja makan keluarga Uchiha. tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sampai sulung Uchiha buka suara.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Apa kau sudah bicara lagi dengannya?" Tanya Itachi pada adiknya yang kini menatap bingung padanya.

"Siapa?"

"Itu lho,teman masa kecil mu, Naruto" Itachi menjelaskan pada adiknya.

_Uhuk!_

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Kenapa Itachi tiba tiba membahas Naruto? "kau tau dari mana jika Naruto pindah ke Konoha?"

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihatnya pulang sekolah. Sepertinya dia punya teman yang lebih baik sekarang." jawab Itachi sambil senyum seolah meledek Sasuke.

"Naruto yang kalian maksud si bocah kucing itu?" kini Ibunya, Mikoto mulai ikut berbicara.

"Iya, dia si bocah kucing yang dulu selalu dibela mati matian oleh Sasuke ini" Itachi kembali menatap Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Wah, ibu ingin bertemu dengannya. Apa dia masih manis seperti dulu?"

"Ya, dia masih manis dan malahan tambah manis. Iya kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus pada kakaknya. Ia merasa kalau Itachi terlalu banyak meledeknya.

"Kapan kapan ajak lah dia untuk makan malam di rumah kita," kata ibunya sambil menatap Sasuke yang tidak merespon apapun. "hei, kau dengar kan?"

"Hah, iya aku dengar. Kapan kapan aku akan mengajaknya" 'itu pun kalau dia mau bicara pada ku'

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

* * *

A/N

Tapi makasih buat yang udah sempet buat baca, vote, dan, comment^^

Silakan tinggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca, ne...


	3. Chapter 3

Besoknya, Naruto kembali ke sekolah. Dan kebetulan ia bertemu dengan Kiba di gerbang sekolah. Mereka hanya mengobrol ringan selama berjalan. "Naruto, apa aku boleh main ke rumahmu kapan kapan?" Tanya Kiba pada Naruto.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak."

Dan obrolan itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka tiba didalam kelas. Naruto dapat melihat seseorang yang kini tengah tertidur di meja yang ada di belakangnya. Dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Ia duduk di kursinya dengan ringan. Dan Kiba juga duduk dikursi yang ada didepannya.

"Ohayou!" Sapa seseorang dari pintu pada Naruto dan Kiba. Lee datang menghampiri mereka. Duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Tumben kau datang cepat," ujar Kiba pada Lee yang sedang meletakkan tasnya.

Lee hanya nyengir. "Hehe.. Memangnya tidak boleh, biasanya aku memang datang cepat kalau hari Selasa." Lanjutnya.

"Memangnya, ada apa dengan hari Selasa?" Naruto yang tadi hanya mendengarkan kini mulai bicara.

"Setelah kelas pagi kita ada jam olah raga kan," Ujar Kuba pada Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan ringan. "Nah, Lee paling suka dengan olah raga. Selain itu dia juga punya sifat 11:12 dengan guru olah raga kita." Lanjut Kiba menjelaskan.

"Sifat yang sama?" Naruto hanya bisa menanggapi dengan wajah yang masih bingung.

.

"Baiklah! Ayo semua berkumpul!" Teriakan dari lapangan dapat didengar oleh para siswa yang sedang berjalan menuju lapangan.

Seorang pria dengan kepala seperti helm menunggu mereka. Naruto tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya. Apakah guru olah raganya adalah ayah Lee si alis tebal?

"Lee, dia bukan Ayahmu, kan?" Tanya Naruto pada Lee saat mereka sampai dilapangan.

Lee hanya tertawa kecil. "Mana mungkin. Guy Sensei dan aku tidak punya hubungan darah."

"Yo, Lee. Siapa bocah yang bersama mu ini?" Guy Sensei menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, Sensei. Ini Naruto, murid baru." Jelas Lee pada Guy Sensei.

Guy Sensei menatap Naruto lekat. Awalnya Naruto sedikit takut. Karena Guy Sensei terlihat seperti ingin menghujatnya dengan suara keras, tapi malah sebaliknya.

"Bagus! Semoga kau betah di sekolah ini nak!" Ucapnya pada Naruto dengan memamerkan deretan giginya yang berkilau dan jempol yang mengarah padanya.

"U-um," Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan kaku. Sepertinya dia adalah guru yang penuh semangat.

Naruto kini mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua siswa yang ada dilapangan. Ia tidak melihat pemuda berambut hitam dengan tampang dinginnya dimana pun.

_'Tunggu. Kenapa juga aku peduli dengannya. Palingan dia juga sedang bolos.' _

.

Akhirnya jam istirahat. Para siswa segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Siswa yang tengah berolah raga juga mulai bubar.

"Naruto, mau ke kantin?" Tawar Lee pada Naruto.

"Ah, kalian duluan saja." Balasnya singkat. Dan ia mulai beranjak dari lapangan.

"Jangan lupa setelah ini masih ada jam olah raga," Ujar Kib yang ada disamping Lee pada Naruto. Dan hanya di tanggapi dengan senyum oleh Naruto.

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya. Ia tidak tau mau kemana. Ia membiarkan langkahnya yang menentukan. Terus melangkah hingga menuju atap sekolah. Angin membelai wajahnya. Ia menutup matanya. Menikmati ketenangan yang sangat ia sukai. Hingga tiba tiba sebuah tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Ia segera membalik. Menemukan seorang yang tidak ia lihat sedari tadi.

"S-Sasuke?! Lepaskan!" Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Tapi kekuatan Sasuke tidak sebanding dengannya.

"Naru, dengarkan aku dulu," Ucap Sasuke lirih pada Naruto yang masih mencoba memberontak. "biarkan aku bicara padamu," Ia masih mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Dan Naruto juga perlahan dapat lebih tenang.

"Biarkan aku bicar dulu oke?" Sasuke masih memeluk tubuh mungil yang teramat sangat ia rindukan. "Kau mau mendengar ku?" Tanyanya pelan. Dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh bocah dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mau meninggalkan mu, Naru." Sasuke mencoba berbicara dengan tenang. "Setiap hal yang ku lakukan punya alasannya. Kau tidak perlu menganggap bahwa aku meninggalkan mu. Karena aku sangat menyayangi mu, Naru."

Naruto masih tetap terdiam. Tidak tau apa yang akan ia katakan. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara saat ini.

"Dan aku juga sudah berjanji pada Naru, kau ingat?" Lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, aku ingat." Akhirnya Naruto membuka suaranya. Awalnya Sasuke sedikit merasa lega. Tapi tidak dengan kalimat berikutnya dari Naruto. "Aku ingat jelas saat kau meninggalkanku." Ia menarik napas dan berucap kembali. "Saat kau sudah tidak mau menganggap ku lagi. Seolah aku adalah seekor hama penggangu."

Kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat Sasuke makin memeluknya erat. "Itu tidak benar. Sejak kapan aku menganggap mu sebagai hama pengganggu?"

Naruto akhirnya melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya dengan paksa. "Sejak kau mulai menjauhi ku! Sejak kau tidak mau lagi berteman dengan orang sebatang kara sepertiku yang bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang dirinya sendiri di masa lalu."

Naruto segera beranjak dan pergi dari hadapan orang yang sangat...

Ia rindukan.

Benar benar ia rindukan.

Tapi belum sampai lima langkah ia pergi, Sasuke langsung menahannya. "Naru, itu tidak benar sama sekali. Aku tidak peduli jika kau sendirian. Karena aku ada bersama mu. Dan jangan lupakan jii-san dan baa-san yang selalu menjagamu."

Naruto kembali menepis tangan Sasuke. "Kau memang ada bersama ku Sasu. Tapi itu dulu." Ucapnya tanpa melihat sedikit pun pada Sasuke. "Dan sekarang semua sudah hilang. Tidak sama seperti dulu lagi." Dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Ia sudah tidak mau berhadapan dengan orang yang ingin ia lupakan.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa diam ditempatnya. Menatap punggung yang makin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dibelakang pintu.

Ia berjalan menghampiri pintu itu. Ingin ia pergi menyusulnya. Tapi ia juga takut jika orang itu makin menjauhinya. Ia menyatukan keningnya dengan pintu didepannya. Ia hanya ingin mereka kembali seperti dulu. Tanpa ia tahu seseorang dibalik pintu ini tengah menangis. Tidak mampu pergi dari sana. Ia juga menginginkan mereka seperti dulu. Saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

.

_'Biarkan aku memiliki mu, Naru. Sama seperti janji ku padamu dulu. Aku ingin menjagamu. Menjaga mu seperti aku menjaga perasaan ku padamu. Perasaan ku tidak pernah berubah untuk mu.'_

_'Aku merindukan mu, Sasu. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun padamu. Karena mungkin aku hanya seorang pengecut sebatang kara, yang tidak bisa mengerti dengan perasaan ku sendiri.'_

.

"Aku ingin terus mencintai mu... Naru/Sasu."

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan. Ia masih ada jam olah raga. Kakinya terasa lemah sekarang. Matanya terlihat sembab. Masih terputar di pikirannya kejadian barusan. Jujur, jika bisa ia mungkin masih mau untuk bersama dengan Sasuke. Tapi ia memang tidak bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto!" Terdengar seorarang memanggilnya. Naruto segera menoleh. Tampak Lee dan Kiba berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Kau dari mana? Aku tidak melihat mu dari tadi," Tanya Lee pada nya yang kini sudah berdiri didepan Naruto.

"Aku hanya memcoba mencari ketenangan," Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Kini giliran Kiba yang bertanya. Dan Naruto hanya membalas dengan gelengan ringan. "Kalau begitu ayo ke kantin. Nanti kau pingsan lagi." Ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Naruto menuju kantin.

.

Sekolah telah usai. Seperti biasa, para murid berhamburan keluar. Seperti Naruto dan dua pengikut setianya(?) Selama perjalanan, mereka hanya mengobrol ringan tanpa henti. Dan seperti biasa, mereka akan berpisah di stasiun.

"Jaa Naruto," Lambai Lee dan Kiba pada Naruto. Dan Naruto membalas lambaian mereka juga pastinya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya terus. Tapi seperti kemarin, ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. 'Apa dia orang yang sama?' Batinya.

Ya, dan Naruto hanya bisa mempercepat langkahnya. Sampai ia tidak tau jika hampir saja ia kehilangan nyawanya.

Tiinn!

Sebuah mobil hampir saja menabrak Naruto yang jalan terlalu cepat. Untung saja sepasang tangan kekar langsung menariknya. Jika tidak, mungkin ia bisa kehilangan nyawanya (atau mungkin ceritanya bisa udah kelar).

"Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Jika kau ditabrak nanti bagaimana?!" Ujar orang itu dengan nada tinggi sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto hanya ternganga dengan apa yang ia lihat srkarang. "Itachi nii-chan!" Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk orang yang ada di depannya.

Itachi hanya bisa terkekeh kecil. Naruto tidak berubah. Ia masih manja seperti dulu. Itachi juga tidak lupa membalas pelukan Naruto singkat. Ia melonggarkan pelukan Naruto dan membuatnya bisa melihat manik samudra Naruto.

"Wah, lihat siapa makhluk manis yang merindukan ku ini," Ucap Itachi sambil mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

"Itachi nii-chan, aku sangat merindukan mu." kata Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum lebar pada Itachi. "Arigatou na, Itachi nii-chan, karena kau sudah menolong ku,"

"Tidak apa, ini tugas ku sebagai kakak," Ujarnya lagi sambil mengusik rambut Naruto. "Jadi.. Kau tinggal di mana?" Tanya Itachi pada Naruto.

"Ah! Iya juga," Naruto dan Itachi pun langsung beranjak menuju ke kediaman Namikaze.

.

"Jadi.. Naruto," Itachi mencoba memulai topik mereka selama berjalan. "apa kau sudah bertemu Sasuke?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ya, sudah. Karena kami sekelas."

Itachi hanya membulatkan bibirnya mengerti. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Apa kau sudah bicara banyak dengannya? Asal kau tau saja, dia jadi anak yang sangat menyedihkan semenjak kami pindah ke Konoha." Jelas Itachi pada Naruto.

"Menyedihkan bagaimana maksud nii-chan?"

"Ya, menyedihkan. Dia jadi pendiam, tidak suka bergaul, bahkan dia tidak suka mengejek ku seperti dulu lagi. Ku rasa karna ia memang dari awal tidak mau pindah. Apa lagi jika meninggalkan kau di sana sendirian." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Ia tidak terlalu peduli lagi jika Sasuke menjadi pendiam seperti itu.

"Nii-chan sendiri bagaimana? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku bahwa kalian akan pindah?" Tanya balik Naruto pada Itachi.

"Gomen, aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mencari mu," Jawab Itachi sambil menatap menyesal pada Naruto. "Apa lagi saat aku mau menemui mu kau tidak ada disana"

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Ia ingat dengan apa yang terjadi saat beberapa hari sebelum keluarga Uchiha pergi. Sebenarnya saat itu ia tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempat yang sudah menjadi rumah nya, tapi ia saja yang menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk menangis.

"Um, nii-chan rumahku ada disana," Tunjuk Naruto pada rumahnya. "kau mau mampir sebentar?"

Itachi tersenyum ringan pada Naruto. "Tentu saja, aku ingin bertemu dengan ayah dan ibumu,"

Naruto langsung membuka pintu. "Silakan masuk, Itachi nii-chan," tawarnya sambil mempersilakan Itachi untuk masuk. Dan pastinya Itachi langsung masuk dengan kekehan kecil.

"Naruto, kau sudah pulang?" terdengar suara Kushina yang datang ke arah mereka. "Eh, siapa yang bersama dengan mu ini?" tanyanya saat melihat Itachi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kaa-san, ini Itachi nii-chan. Apa kau melupakannya?" Balas Kushina pada Naruto.

"Astaga! Itachi?! Kau berubah sangat banyak nak, maaf karna baa-san tidak mengenali mu," ucap Kushina dengan wajah terkejutnya dan langsung menghampiri Itachi.

"Tidak apa baa-san, senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi." Balas Itachi dan membungkuk kan sedikit badannya pada Kushina.

"Wah, kau tambah tampan saja," puji Kushina sambil mengusik rambut hitam Itachi. "Ayo, kita mengobrol di dalam," Tawar Kushina sambil membawa Itachi ke ruang tamu.

"Kaa-san, kau tidak mengajak ku?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Kushina menepuk jidatnya. "Maaf, kaa-san lupa dengan mu," Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya sebal. Bagaimana bisa ibunya lupa padanya. Dan Kushina langsung menarik tangan Naruto agar ikut dengannya.

"Kau duduk lah dulu di sini, baa-san akan mengambil minum," Ucap Kushina setelah mengantar Itachi ke ruang tamunya.

"Arigatou, baa-san," Balas Itachi sambil tersenyum pada Kushina.

"Nii-chan, aku mau ganti baju dulu," Ujar Naruto dan langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Itachi hanya mengangguk ringan.

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut ruangan. Sampai matanya tertuju pada beberapa foto yang ada di meja. Ia menatap bergantian foto foto itu. Foto saat Naruto masih bocah dahulu. Ia terkekeh pelan saat melihat foto Naruto yang sedang memakan ramen dengan sangat belepotan. Sangat menggemaskan menurutnya.

_'Jika Sasuke melihatnya, mungkin ia bisa membawa foto ini kabur,'_

"Itachi, silakan minum dulu," Itachi langsung berbalik menatap Kushina yang datang dengan nampan yang berisi air dan camilan.

Itachi langsung duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Kushina. "Mm.. Baa-san, terimakasih sudah menjaga Naruto selama ini," Ucap Itachi memulai pembicaraan mereka. "ku pikir Naruto akan terus sendiri sampai sekarang."

Kushina yang mendengarnya tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa, lagi pula siapa yang bisa membiarkan anak semanis Naruto sendirian," Dan pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut.

Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya hanya tersenyum pahit. Ia mengingat kembali saat saat Sasuke mulai menjauhinya.

Ya, sebenarnya sebelum Sasuke mulai menjauhinya, Kushina dan Minato sudah mengadopsinya. Asal kalian tau saja. Naruto adalah anak yatim piatu sedari kecil. Ia tinggal di panti asuhan kecil yang tidak jauh dari sebuah kuil. Dan di kuil itulah pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan saat ia sudah mulai tinggal dengan keluarga Namikaze, tidak sekali pun ada jarak di antara mereka. Tapi sejak Sasuke menjauhinya dan bahkan tidak menginginkannya lagi,ia sudah sangat jarang untuk pergi ke kuil itu. Biasanya ia hanya datang ke panti. Dan sebenarnya panti itu kebakaran sejak ia diadopsi. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa Kushina dan Minato tidak akan mengambilnya jika panti itu tidak kebakaran.

_"Sasu, kenapa Sasu menjauhi Naru? Apa Naru punya salah pada Sasu? Apa Sasu tidak mau lagi berteman dengan Naru?"_

_"Naru, bisa kah Naru berjanji pada Sasu?"_

_"Janji apa? Naru mau,"_

_"Tolong lupakan Sasu, Sasu tidak ingin Naru sedih karena tidak bisa melepaskan Sasu,"_

Tiba tiba setetes air mata Naruto mengalir tanpa ia sadari. Ingatan yang tidak ingin ia ingat terputar dengan sendirinya. Ia segera mengusap matanya yang masih mengeluarkan cairan bening itu.

_'Kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini,'_

"Naruto, kau tidak mau turun?" Terdengar Kushina memanggilnya dari bawah.

"Iya, aku turun sekarang," Balasnya dan langsung turun ke bawah. Dan ia langsung duduk di samping Itachi setelahnya.

"Naruto, kau temani Itachi ya, kaa-san mau ke minimarket sebentar." Ujar Kushina pada Naruto dan langsung beranjak dari sana. Dan Naruto hanya membalas dengan cengiran lebarnya pertanda 'tidak masalah'. "Baiklah, kaa-san pergi dulu,"

Kini Naruto beralih menata Itachi di sampingnya. Ia bingung karna Itachi menatapnya lekat. "Ada apa? Kenapa nii-chan menatap ku seperti itu?"

"Apa kau baru saja menangis?"

"M-menangis? Siapa? Aku tidak menangis," Balas Naruto membela diri.

"Matamu terlihat sembab Naruto," Ucap Itachi sambil menatap Naruto dalam. "Apa yang membuat mu menangis?" Tanya Itachi lembut pada Naruto.

Dan Naruto sendiri tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sekali lagi berlian bening itu mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Itachi yang melihatnya langsung mengusap pipi Naruto yang basah.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan pada ku,"

Naruto kembali terisak. Ingin ia mengatakannya pada Itachi, tapi sekarang ia ingin menangis terlebih dahulu.

"Apa ini soal Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi masih menghapus jejak air di wajah Naruto. Dan seketika isakan kecil itu pecah. Itachi langsung memeluk Naruto dan membiarkan nya menangis di dada bidangnya. Mengelus punggung Naruto lembut dan mengecup puncak kepala Naruto untuk menenangkannya.

"Hiks, nii-chan..." Naruto makin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Itachi. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan hiks, sekarang? Aku sangat merindukan Sasuke, hiks, tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk bertemu dengannya hiks.."

"Sudah, berhentilah menangis." Ujar Itachi menenangkan Naruto. "Sasuke bukannya meninggalkan mu, tapi ia tidak ingin kau terus sakit karena dia, dan selama ini dia juga selalu menjaga perasaannya padamu. Dan tidak sekali pun ia melupakanmu. Apa dia sudah memberitahumu?"

Naruto kini mengangkat kepalanya menatap pada Itachi. "Memberitahu apa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Ia juga sudah berhenti terisak sekarang.

"Dia tidak memberitahumu ya,"

"Kami belum berbicara. Hanya sebentar saat di sekolah. Itu pun berakhir karena aku segera pergi,"

Itachi tersenyum lembut. Ia melepaskan pelukan Naruto agar bisa melihat wajah kucing itu. "Sebenarnya hubungan Sasuke dan otou-san pernah renggang. Itu semua karena Sasuke tidak mau melepaskan mu, ia tidak pernah menghapus perasaannya. Ia hanya mau jika kau yang ada untuknya baik itu dulu, sekarang, atau pun selamanya." Jelas Itachi yang masih menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tau jika Itachi mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Karena Itachi tidak pernah sekali pun berbohong padanya. "Tapi nii-chan, kenapa Sasuke menjauhi ku saat itu?"

"Dulu Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa melawan ayahnya. Dan sekarang ia tidak takut jikalau pun nanti ia akan dikeluarkan dari keluarga Uchiha. Dan itu semua hanya untuk mu, Naruto,"

Naruto kembali hanya terdiam. Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang? "Jadi, masalah apa yang membuat Sasuke sampai membela ku seperti itu?"

"Sebaiknya kau tanya langsung pada Sasuke, ne?" Itachi kembali menatap Naruto dalam dengan senyum paling lembut yang pernah ia berikan. "Sasuke sangat menyayangimu, bahkan mencintaimu. Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri,"

Naruto masih tetap terdiam. Bertanya langsung padanya? Jangankan menyapa, menatapnya saja ia tidak sanggup.

_'Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Setiap kali aku melihatmu, ada sakit yang kurasakan. Tapi saat aku tidak mau mengingatmu, aku ingin selalu berada di sisi mu._

_Dan perasaan ku padamu? Aku juga tidak bisa menahannya. Jika kau memang mencintai ku, kenapa kau tidak datang padaku? Sasuke, mungkin aku juga mencintaimu.'_

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Menatap pada langit langit kamar yang polos.

_'Saat kau sudah tidak mau menganggap ku lagi. Seolah aku adalah seekor hama penggangu'_

Kata kata itu terus terputar diingatan Sasuke. Dapat ia ingat dengan jelas wajah marah dan kecewa Naruto. Ia memang selalu menganggap keberadaan Naruto, dan tidak pernah sekali pun baginya untuk menganggap Naruto adalah hama. karena ia sangat sangat mencintai Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau apa lagi yang akan membuatmu mau mendengarkan ku," Monolog Sasuke sambil menutup matanya perlahan. Ia sangat lelah sekarang.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sasuke langsung membuka sebelah matanya saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke, ini aku," Terdengar suara Itachi dari luar.

"Masuk saja," Balasnya sambil bangkit dari tudurnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke langsung setelah Itachi masuk.

"Kau sudah bicara pada Naruto?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau bertanya soal itu?" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Menatap diam pada adiknya. "Kau tidak mau menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto ?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Sasuke hanya memutar mata malas. "Aku harus menjelaskan apa ? Menjelaskan kalau otou-san tidak menginginkannya ?"

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "otou-san sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," Jelas Itachi mencoba menenangkan adiknya.

Sasuke kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Memang sang ayah sudah melepaskan semua hal tentang itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto yang bahkan tidak mau bicara dengannya.

"Aku tadi bertemu Naruto," Mendengar nama Naruto, Sasuke kembali bangkit duduk menatap kakaknya. "Aku juga sempat mampir ke rumahnya, dia masih sama saja seperti dulu masih manja," Lanjut Itachi.

"Manja padamu, tidak pada ku,"

"Ya, ya...itu karena kau bersikap dingin padanya,"

Sasuke menatap sebal pada Itachi. "Aku tidak dingin padanya, aku hanya tidak punya waktu untuk bicara padanya," Balas Sasuke makin sebal pada Itachi.

"Itu masalah mu," Lanjut Itachi. "seharusnya kau yang datang menghampirinya dan bicara kapan pun, jangan kau hampiri dia saat kau bisa saja,"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya ia punya waktu yang banyak untuk bicara pada Naruto, tapi memang karena ialah yang tidak sanggup untuk bicara pada Naruto.

_'Apa sebaiknya aku mulai mengajak nya bicara seperti dulu lagi dan mulai mengejarnya ?"_

.

Besoknya, Sasuke menunggu Naruto di persimpangan yang tidak jauh dari rumah Naruto. Sebenarnya Itachi tidak mau memberitahu dimana rumah Naruto, tapi karena melihat Sasuke yang merengek, mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah lama Itachi tidak melihat Sasuke yang meminta sebegitunya.

Sasuke bersender di tiang yang ada di sana ia hanya menanti Naruto yang akan lewat. Dan benar, Naruto lewat di sana. Dan karena tubuh Sasuke tertutup kotak pos, Naruto tidak sadar jika melewati Sasuke.

Saat Naruto sudah berada di depannya, Sasuke langsung berjalan mengikutinya. Dan pastinya tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

Ia masih berjalan mengikuti Naruto, dan perlahan mempercepat langkahnya. "Kita pergi sekolah bareng," Ucapnya tiba tiba saat sudah sejajar dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang terlonjak kaget langsung menoleh ke sampingnya. Ia sangat tidak percaya dengan sosok yang sudah ada di sampingnya. "S-Sasuke?!"

Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto tanpa merubah sedikit pun raut wajahnya. Tidak sama dengan reaksi kaget Naruto.

"S-Sasuke, k-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini ?!" Naruto sedikit menjauh saat melihat Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menjauh. Melihat Sasuke yang muncul tiba tiba seperti hantu begini. Tapi jika yang menghampirinya temannya yang lain mungkin ia tidak akan menjauh.

"Kenapa kaget?" Tanya Sasuke santai. "aku bukan hantu, jadi kau tidak perlu menjauh seperti itu,"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ya, memang seharusnya ia tidak menjauh seperti ini, tapi seharusnya ia langsung saja meninggalkan Sasuke. Naruto akhirnya mempercepat langkahnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih dengan langkah biasanya.

Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika hanya mencoba sekali. Sasuke akhirnya juga mempercepat langkahnya. Mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Naruto. "Kenapa mempercepat jalanmu? Kau tidak mau pergi dengan ku?"

Dua pertanyaan Sasuke yang tidak satu pun di respon Naruto. Ia malah makin mempercepat jalannya. Sekarang ia terlihat setengah berlari. Tidak peduli jika ia kelelahan nantinya.

Sasuke membuang napas berat. Ia akhirnya menarik tangan Naruto. Mencoba agar Naruto tidak mendahuluinya lagi. Tentu saja itu membuat Naruto kaget. Dan yang lebih mebuatnya kaget lagi adalah ia yang hampir saja jatuh ke arah Sasuke. Untung kakinya masih bisa menahan tubuhnya.

"Jangan terburu buru, kita tidak akan terlambat," Ucap Sasuke sambil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Naruto. "jadi ayo kita bareng," lanjutnya sambil berjalan dan masih menggandeng tangan Naruto.

Dan Naruto hanya bengong saat Sasuke menggandengnya. Memang sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan tangan hangat Sasuke. Dan ia... merindukannya.

Naruto kembali sadar. "Sasuke lepas!" Paksa Naruto sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Bukannya melepaskan, Sasuke malah makin mempererat pegangannya. "Sasuke! tangan ku sakit! Lepaskan!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto. "Kalau kau minta lepas, maka aku akan makin menguatkan pegangan ku," Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Naruto. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Dan senyuman ini untuknya. Jujur, ia senang sekarang. "Tidak! Aku akan pergi sendiri, aku tidak mau pergi denganmu!" Naruto kembali mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke, tapi tetap kekuatan Sasuke tidak sebanding dengannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?" Sasuke kini menatap Naruto dalam. Setidaknya ia ingin mereka seperti dulu. Berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan kemana pun.

Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Kumohon.. aku ingin pergi sendiri..." Pinta Naruto lirih tanpa melihat sedikit pun pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar dengan perubahan raut wajah Naruto mulai melepaskan genggamannya.

"Naru, maaf jika Sasu terlalu memaksa Naru.." Sasuke menatap manik samudra Naruto dalam. Ia tidak mau melihat mata itu sedih untuk yang kesekian kali karenanya.

"Aku pergi dulu," Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke hanya mengikutinya dari belakang dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

_'Setidaknya nanti aku bisa mencoba berbicara lagi dengannya di sekolah,"_

.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya sendiri. Padahal masih pagi, tapi pikirannya sangat berat sekarang. Bagaimana pun juga, sangat memikirkan kejadian tadi. Sebenarnya ia mau saja pergi dengan Sasuke. Tapi entah mengapa merasa tidak nyaman. Mungkin saja karena mereka sudah lama tidak pergi kemana pun bersama.

Sasuke memasuki kelas dan mendapati Naruto yang menatap kosong pada luar jendela. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kursinya. Ingat, kursinya sendiri, bukan kursi orang di depannya. Ia tau jika sekarang bukan saat yang tepat bagi mereka untuk bicara.

Setelah duduk, Sasuke bahkan tidak mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari Naruto. Ia tau jika mata itu tampak kosong, tapi sesungguhnya pikiran Naruto sangat kacau sekarang.

_'Aku harus bisa membuatnya mendengar ku,'_

Lain halnya Naruto ia memang banyak pikiran sekarang. Sebenarnya juga ada hal yang akan Naruto bicarakan pada Sasuke. Tentang alasannya pergi. Seperti yang dikatakan Itachi, ia harus bertanya sendiri.

_'Apa aku yang harus memulai untuk bicara padanya,' _

"Naruto! Ohayou," Seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. Naruto langsung menoleh mendapati Sakura dan Ino yang berdiri di samping mejanya. Sakura yang tadi menyapa dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ohayou, Sakura, Ino," Balas Naruto dengan senyum khasnya. "Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa apa, aku dan Ino hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi ke festival nanti malam,kau mau pergi dengan kami? Tenang saja, bukan kau sendiri cowoknya, Neji senpai, sepupu Ino juga akan datang" Ucap Sakura pada Naruto.

Neji? Sepertinya ia kenal dengan nama itu. Naruto berpikir sejenak mendengar permintaan Sakura. Ia ingat jika nanti malam ada festival kembang api. Dan sepertinya tidak buruk jika pergi dengan teman lainnya. Baru saja Naruto ingin menjawab Sakura, seseorang langsung memotongnya.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto akan pergi dengan ku," Sasuke yang tiba tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya langsung membalas pertanyaan Sakura.

Naruto membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Apa maksud Sasuke berkata seperti itu?! Sejak kapan ia memutuskan akan pergi dengannya?!

"Begitu ya," Nada Sakura terdengar kecewa.

"T-tidak! Aku tidak pergi dengan-"

"Dan tolong jangan mengganggu kami nanti di sana," Sekali lagi Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

Sakura menatap penuh selidik pada Sasuke. "Hoo... kalian mau kencan ya?" Goda Sakura pada Sasuke.

Naruto kembali dibuat kaget. Kencan?! Kenapa Sakura bisa perpikiran seperti itu?! "S-siapa yang kencan! A-aku-"

"Ya, anggap saja begitu," Lagi, Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

What the hell! Naruto sampai shok dengan jawaban Sasuke. Kenapa ia membenarkan jika mereka akan berkencan?! Sasuke teme!

"Apa maksud mu kita akan kencan?! Itu tidak benar sama sekali!" bantah Naruto.

"Tidak apa Naruto, kau tidak perlu malu begitu," goda Sakura lagi.

"Jadi tolong jangan mengganggu kami di sana, jangan berani kalian membawa Naruto 'ku'," ucapan Sasuke kembali membuat Naruto merinding. Bagaimana tidak, dia menekankan kata 'ku'. Dan artinya Sasuke mengklaim kalau ia adalah miliknya? Apa ini karma karena dulu dia sering membohongi paman ramen di ichiraku?!

"Jangan membual Sasuke!" Naruto kembali membentak Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"Naruto mukamu merah! Imut sekali.." Sakura gemas dengan Naruto. Dan Ino sepertinya juga terkekeh pelan melihat wajah memerahnya.

"A-aku hanya... Aku tidak-" suara Naruto terasa tercekat. Apa lagi yang harus ia katakan?! Semuanya terasa sia sia!

"Tapi tak apa kan, jika kami meminjamnya sebentar nanti? Ayaolah," Sakura kembali menggoda Sasuke.

"Tidak, Naruto hanya milikku. Jadi kalian tidak bisa lagi memilikinya barang sedetik pun!" balas Sasuke tegas.

Sakura kembali terkekeh. "Kau pacar yang overprotektif ya,"

"P-pacar?! S-siapa yang kau bilang pacar?!" wajah Naruto makin memerah.

"Tentu saja kita, memangnya siapa lagi? satu satunya couple di sini kan hanya kau dan aku," Sasuke membalas dengan tenang. Benar benar berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto.

"Kalian memang sangat serasi! Iya kan Ino?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino dengan nada riang. Dan Ino hanya mengangguk ringan dan seperti menahan kekehannya. Mungkin mereka dalam mode fangirl sekarang -_-

"Kami tidak pacar-"

"Kau tidak perlu bilang, aku tau jika kami memang serasi," Lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Dan tidak aku sangka jika kau bisa dekat dengan Sasuke, padahal ia selalu cuek pada orang lain, kau beruntung Naruto," Lanjut Sakura lagi yang membuat Naruto mati kutu. Benarkah ia beruntung dipermalukan seperti ini?! "Sudah ya, kami pergi dulu, ayo Ino" Sakura dan Ino akhirnya meningalkan Naruto yang masih diam mematung.

"Sepertinya orang orang tidak keberatan kalau kita pacaran, ah iya, kita kan memang sudah pacaran," Sasuke mencoba bicara dengan Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kita pacaran?! Kau menyebalkan! Sangat menyebalkan! Sasuke Teme!" Naruto meneriaki Sasuke sepuasnya. Untung hanya mereka di dalam kelas sekarang.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Wajah Naruto sangat menggemaskan saat dia marah. Apa lagi dia sedang menahan malunya. "Akhirnya kau mau bicara dengan ku juga," ucap Sasuke lega.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu! Aku sedang marah padamu!" Naruto kini makin jengkel dengan Sasuke. "Sudah lah kau pergi saja!"

"Pergi ke mana? Aku kan juga di kelas ini, dan duduk di belakang mu," Balas Sasuke tetap tenang.

"Kalau begitu duduk dikursimu sekarang!" Titah Naruto makin dongkol.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau minta ohime-sama," Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto dan-

_Chup~_

Mengecup ringan pipi Naruto. Menyeringai puas pada Naruto dan barulah ia beranjak dari sana. Naruto mematung. Apa benar jika Sasuke memberinya sebuah kecupan? Naruto langsung sadar dan menatap pada Sasuke yang kembali duduk dan menatapnya seolah tidak terjadi apa pun. Dan wajah Naruto kembali memerah.

"Sasuke teme!" Ia langsung berbalik dan membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya diatas meja.

_'Aku memang mau bicara denganmu, tapi bukan seperti ini.. Memalukan sekali! Teme!'_

* * *

TBC

.

Ini udah aku publis di wattpad sebelumnya, jadi mungkin ada yang mau mampir ke work aku yang di sana?


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kiba saat mereka sedang mengambil makanan di kantin. "mukamu terlihat masam dari pagi,"

"Tapi sesekali mukamu memerah," Sambung Lee. "kau kenapa?"

Naruto menatap kedua temannya bingung. Ia sebenarnya mau saja menceritakan masalahnya, tapi dia juga tidak mau mereka menertawakan alasannya kenapa wajahnya memerah. Tentu saja ia akan malu.

"Aku tidak apa apa, hanya mengalami perubahan mood, ayo," Naruto segera mengajak kedua temannya duduk.

"Kau sangat tidak bisa berbohong," ujar Kiba dan Naruto hanya cengengesan mendengarnya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya berbohonglah keahlian Naruto.

"O iya, apa kalian akan pergi ke festival nanti?" Tanya Naruto setelah duduk.

"Baru saja aku ingin membahas hal itu," Balas Lee

"Kau mau pergi bareng Lee?" tanya Naruto antusias. Ia harus pergi dengan orang lain jika tidak mau pergi dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa," Jawab Lee tanpa ragu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang kecewa.

"kenapa?" tanya Naruto kecewa.

"Nanti malam ada kerabat ku yang akan datang,"

"Sayang sekali," Naruto berujar dengan nada kecewa yang imut. "Kiba, bagaimana denganmu?" Naruto langsung beralih pada Kiba

"Aku juga tidak bisa, aku harus ikut ibuku ke rumah temannya, walau pun aku sudah bilang tidak mau beberapa kali," Jelas Kiba sambil memakan makan siangnya.

Naruto kembali memasang wajah kecewa. Setidaknya ia butuh satu orang untuk menemaninya sekaligus menjauhi manusia bernama Sasuke. Kalian mungkin saja menyuruh Naruto untuk memilih tidak pergi. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto. Ia harus pergi bagaimana pun caranya. Karena ia mendengar ada warung ramen yang akan memberikan ramen gratis jika dapat menghabiskan ramen ukuran jumbo. Dan mana mungkin ia bisa menolak peluang makan ramen gratis.

"Yah, padahal aku ingin melihat kembang api bersama kalian," Jelas Naruto bohong, orang niat aslinya cuma mau makan ramen.

"Kau kan bisa mengajak Shikamaru dan Choji," Ucap Lee. Seketika wajah Naruto kembali cerah. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya untuk mengajak dua temannya yang lain.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemui mereka," Naruto langsung melesat dari tempatnya meninggalkan Lee dan Kiba yang hanya memandangnya diam.

"Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai kembang api," kata Kiba yang hanya memperhatikan kepergian Naruto yang secepat kilat itu. "apa dia belum pernah melihat kembang api ya,"

"Jangan bodoh," ujar Lee sambil melanjutkan makannya.

.

Naruto berjalan di sepanjang koridor. Mencari dua sahabat yang biasanya memang selalu bersama. Dia baru saja dari kelas 2-a, tapi tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Alhasil, ia harus mencari kesana kemari.

Saat Naruto ingin berbelok, ia tidak sengaja melihat dua sahabat yang sedari tadi ia cari. Ia langsung saja menghampiri mereka.

"Shikamaru! Choji!" Panggil Naruto saat menghampiri mereka. Dan mendengar seseorang memanggil, Shikamaru dan Choji langsung menoleh pada Naruto.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Choji saat Naruto sudah ada di depannya.

"Ah, bukan apa apa," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum pada mereka. "Sebenarnya aku hanya mau mengajak kalian pergi bareng ke festival nanti malam, kalian mau kan?"

Choji dan Shikamaru melempar pandang. Setelah akhirnya menatap Naruto lagi. "Baiklah, kami ikut," jawab Choji. "kami sebetulnya juga mau mengajak orang lain, kan tidak enak kalau cuma berdua,"

Wajah Naruto langsung berseri seri. Setidaknya dia tidak akan pergi dengan Sasuke nanti malam. "Arigatou, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ucap Naruto sambil berbalik menuju kelasnya.

.

Naruto bersyukur pulang dengan Lee dan Kiba. Karena dengan begitu, Sasuke tidak bisa pulang dengannya. Tapi tidak setelah Lee dan Kiba sudah berbelok ke arah stasiun, ia harus pulang sendiri lagi. Dan seperti biasa, ada seseorang yang sepertinya membuntutinya.

"Naruto,"

Naruto langsung menegang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Dia bukan takut karena apa, tapi suara orang yang memanggilnya itu, yang sangat ia hapal. Dan seketika, Naruto mempercepat jalannya.

"Naruto tunggu aku," Sasuke langsung mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto. "Kau berjalan terlalu cepat,"

Naruto hanya menghiraukan Sasuke dan mempercepat jalannya lagi. Sekarang ia sangat kesal pada Sasuke. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia sedikit senang Sasuke menyusul, karena orang yang sedari tadi membuntutinya masih ada di sekitarnya. Dia tak tahu apa Sasuke juga merasa diikuti.

"Kalau kau mempercepat jalanmu lagi, aku akan menarikmu ke pelukan ku seperti yang hampir terjadi tadi pagi,"

Naruto langsung berhenti dan berbalik menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke makin membuatnya kesal saja. Ia pikir bisa tenang jika saja mendiami Sasuke. Tapi malahan Sasuke makin menjadi menjahilinya. "Kau menyebalkan,"

"Tapi kau sayangkan?" tanya Sasuke menggoda Naruto. "kau terlihat imut saat marah seperti itu,"

_Blush!_

Wajah Naruto sukses memerah sekarang. Sudah dua kali Sasuke membuatnya memerah seperti ini. "B-baka," Naruto kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang bahkan belum sempat berdiri di samping Naruto terdiam menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh. Ia melirik kebelakang. Seolah meminta pendapat pada seseorang. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali menyusul Naruto.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti," ucap Sasuke saat ia sudah sejajar dengan Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto kaget. Dan kembali mempercepat jalannya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjemput ku," Ujar Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di festival," ucap Sasuke kembali menserjajarkan diri dengan Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu menunggu, karna aku tidak akan datang,"

"Benarkah? Ku pikir kau mau makan ramen ukuran jumbo itu,"

"Aku bisa makan ramen kapan pun,"

"Maksudmu dengan ku?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Sasuke mendengus kecil. Susah sekali rasanya bicara dengan Naruto. Setidaknya ia harus bisa membuat Naruto kembali seperti dulu. Sangat manja padanya, tidak mau jika Sasuke pergi barang sebentar.

"Naru," Ucap Sasuke pelan agar Naruto mau mendengarnya. Dan Naruto memperlambat jalannya namun menunduk kebawah.

Sasuke kembali mensejajarkan diri dengan Naruto. Menyesuaikan langkah mereka. "Aku merindukanmu," ucap Sasuke lirih. Naruto hanya terdiam. Tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Tapi kali ini, ia tidak lagi menjauh. Ia masih membiarkan Sasuke yang berjalan beriringan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Jujur saja, ia sangat berharap kalau waktu berhenti. Sebentar saja tak apa. Jika pun tak bisa, ia berharap mereka tidak sampai dirumah Naruto secepatnya. Meskipun tidak bicara sedikit pun sekarang, tapi ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Biarkan aku bicara, walau hanya sebentar juga tidak apa apa, aku hanya ingin kau mendengar ku," Sasuke berucap meskipun Naruto tidak menanggapinya. Setidaknya Naruto mendengarnya sekarang.

"Maaf," ucapnya lirih. "aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman ini. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu," lanjutnya. Namun Naruto masih tetap diam.

"Biarkan aku bicara sebentar saja, dan dengarkan aku," ucapnya lagi.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke tidak bicara lagi. Membiarkan keheningan menemani mereka. Mereka terus saja berjalan hingga sampai di depan rumah Naruto.

Naruto langsung saja berbelok masuk ke rumahnya. Tapi Sasuke menahan tangannya. Tidak memberontak seperti sebelum sebelumnya, Naruto tidak menepis tangan Sasuke. Walau ia masih saja menunduk. Tak berani menatap wajah orang yang menahannya.

"Tidak peduli jika kau menghindariku, atau kau akan membenci ku, perasaanku masih sama seperti dulu, tidak akan pernah berubah, aku berharap kau juga Naru," setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya. Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Naruto merasa membeku. Hanya dua kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke, tapi sangat membuatnya ingin menangis sekarang. Ia segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke hanya menatap pintu itu tertutup. Jika saja boleh, ia ingin memeluk sosok di balik pintu itu saat mengatakan dua kata itu. Setelah cukup lama terdiam, Sasuke akhirnya beranjak dari sana.

Sedang Naruto hanya terdiam di balik pintu. Masih saja meundukkan wajahnya.

_'Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh,"_

"Naruto, kau sudah pulang rupanya," Kushina menghampiri anaknya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "kenapa kau terlihat sedih? Ada apa?" tanyanya melihat wajah murung Naruto.

Naruto langsung tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa apa, hanya lelah," bagaimana pun juga ia tidak mau ibunya khawatir meskipun itu hanya hal sepele.

"Yokatta, kalau begitu pergi ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah dulu," ucap ibunya lembut pada Naruto. Naruto langsung beranjak dan naik menuju kamarnya.

Ia langsung saja masuk dan menutup pintu. Membuang tasnya ke lantai dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Mencoba menghilangkan semua pikiran yang sangat membuatnya lelah. Menatap pada langit langit kamar. Menjernihkan semua pikirannya dari Sasuke. Jujur saja, pikirannya penuh dengan Sasuke sekarang.

"Tidak bisa aku bayangkan kembali bertemu denganmu di festival nanti setelah kau mengatakan hal bodoh itu,"

.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto membuka pintunya perlahan. Melihat keluar dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Merasa tidak ada siapa pun di depan rumahnya, ia melangkah pelan. Melihat ke kanan kiri bergantian. Tetap tidak ada orang yang sepertinya menunggu, Naruto bernafas lega. Melangkahkan kakinya ringan di bawah langit malam dengan bintang bintang yang menemaninya.

Naruto dengan yukata berwarna dongker melangkahkan kakinya menuju festival. Setidaknya ia tidak harus pergi dengan Sasuke sekarang. Selama perjalanan, Naruto hanya bersenandung dengan riang. Sampai ia melihat Choji dan Shikamaru berdiri tidak jauh dari festival.

"Choji! Shikamaru!" seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada dua temannya itu. Dan Choji juga membalas lambaian Naruto.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," ucapnya setelah sampai ditempat Choji dan Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa, kami juga baru sampai," balas Choji. "Ayo," ajaknya pada Shikamaru dan juga Naruto.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya pergi ke festival. Dan kabar baik bagi Naruto adalah, ia tidak sedikit pun melihat Sasuke di sana. Dan tentu saja, tempat pertama yang di datangi Naruto adalah warung ramen.

"Serius nih?!" Shikamaru dan Choji tidak bisa berhenti menatap Naruto dengan mulut yang menganga. Baru sebentar saja, dan ramen ukuran jumbo itu seketika sudah tidak ada lagi. Mereka tidak tau apa yang bisa membuat bocah kucing itu bisa menghabiskannya sendiri.

"Ah... Terimakasih ya paman, ramen mu enaaaak sekali," ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dan mengajak kedua temannya yang masih bengong untuk ke tempat lainnya.

"Ya, sama-sama, jangan pernah datang lagi,"

"Ah, kenyang sekali..." Ujar Naruto sambil menepuk nepuk perutnya kekenyangan. "kita kemana lagi?" tanyanya pada Shikamaru.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya seperti biasa.

"Choji, bagaimana dengan- Choji?" Naruto menoleh ke arah-yang tadinya-ada Choji. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanya angin lalu. "Choji?" ia memutar pandangannya. Berpikir jika Choji ketinggalan. Namun nihil. Ia tidak melihat Choji dimana pun.

"Dia kemana sih?" tanya Shikamaru yang juga bingung karna Choji hilang tiba-tiba.

"Ku pikir kau tau," ucap Naruto masih melihat sekeliling.

"Sudahlah, palingan dia cuma keliling cari makanan," Shikamaru akhirnya melangkah dengan santai dan langsung diikuti Naruto.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto.

"Mm... kemana ya?" Naruto melihat ke setiap kios yang berjajar disamping kiri kanannya. "Ayo kita kesana!" Naruto dengan semangat menunjuk ringo ame yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. "Shikamaru ayo," ajak Naruto pada Shikamaru.

Baru saja Shikamaru mau menyusul Naruto. Seseorang tiba-tiba menahan lengannya. Ia langsung menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat sang pelaku. "Bisa bantu aku sebentar?" Shikamaru mengernyit kan dahinya. Perasaannya saja atau memang orang yang tiba tiba meminta bantuannya ini mirip seseorang?

Sedang Naruto masih terus berjalan menuju kios yang menjual ringo ame. "Shikamaru! Kau yang traktir ya!" Naruto hanya mendapat angin lalu (lagi) sebagai jawaban. Shikamaru tidak ada di belakangnya.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto memutar pandangannya mencari Shikamaru. Tapi ia tetap tidak melihat Shikamaru di sekitarnya. Apalagi karna ada banyak orang, ia tidak bisa melihat terlalu jauh. "Kenapa semuanya meninggalkan ku sih?"

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu,"

Naruto sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara di belakangnya. Ia perlahan menoleh ke belakang. Berharap orang dibelakangnya bukan 'dia'. Namun ia memang tidak harus banyak berharap. Hanya satu orang yang memiliki suara sefamiliar ini di telinganya.

"S-sasuke?" Sasuke berdiri di depannya dengan menggunakan kaos berwarna putih dan jaket hitam. Naruto menelan ludah paksa. Apa hanya perasaannya saja? Sasuke terlihat... tampan? entah kenapa, tapi tenggorokannya terasa tercekat sekarang.

"Ini," Sasuke menyodorkan satu ringo ame pada Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya memandang permen di depannya dengan bingung.

"A-apanya yang 'ini'?"

"Ya, ini untukmu," ucap Sasuke kembali menyodorkan ringo ame pada Naruto.

"B-baka, aku tidak mau," kata Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Tapi bukankah tadi kau meminta pada Shikamaru?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia pikir ia bisa bersenang senang di sini tanpa bertemu Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya kami-sama tidak memberikannya kesenangan sekarang.

_'Shikamaru baka! Kenapa dia menghilang tiba-tiba seperti ini sih?'_

"Naru.." ucap Sasuke lirih. Meminta Naruto menatapnya. Tapi Naruto masih saja memalingkan muka.

"Naru-" baru saja Sasuke ingin meraih tangan Naruto, tapi Naruto langsung menepisnya.

"Kau sangat mengganggu!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. "padahal aku berharap tidak bertemu denganmu, dan bersenang-senang dengan temanku yang lain. Tapi kau malah datang mengganggu," Naruto masih belum berani menatap Sasuke. Tapi dapat Sasuke lihat mata shapire itu mulai berair.

"Naru, aku bukan bermaksud menganggumu, aku hanya-"

"Bagiku kau hanya mengganggu!"

"Naru,"

"Ada apa ini," sekali lagi. Sasuke tidak dapat menggenggam tangan Naruto. Karna seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia dan Naruto langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda itu. Sasuke berdecak sebal pada seniornya yang tiba tiba datang. Sedang Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Sosok di depannya terlihat familiar.

"bukan apa apa," jawab Sasuke enteng. Dan pemuda itu hanya ber 'oh' ria sambil mengangguk paham. Dan matanya kini beralih pada sosok yang lebih pendek darinya. Ia menatap lekat lekat wajah kucing di depannya.

"Kau.." ia sedikit membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Sedang Naruto hanya terdiam sambil menelan ludah paksa. Ia tidak kuat jika harus di tatap lekat lekat oleh orang setampan ini.

"Neji senpai, kau mau apa sih?" Sasuke langsung menjauhkan Neji dari wajah Naruto.

Neji sedikit terkekeh. Ia masih menatap pada Naruto yang memandangnya bingung. "Wajahmu tidak perlu seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya kau lupa padaku."

Naruto makin memasang tampang bingung. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke. "Senpai mengenal Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, begitulah. Iya kan?" Neji kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"Senpai," Sasuke kembali menjauhkan Neji dari Naruto. "jangan terlalu dekat," Sasuke beralih pada Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya memandang Neji.

"Neji.. senpai?" ucap Naruto ragu. Sedang Neji hanya tersenyum ramah pada Naruto.

"Kau masih ingat aku kan?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir. Hingga ia terlihat seperti baru mengingat sesuatu. "Neji senpai!" ucapnya girang.

Sedang Neji hanya terkekeh kecil. "Kau ingat rupanya," Neji mengacak rambut Naruto. Tentu saja Sasuke hanya bengong. Apalagi Naruto terlihat senang sekali, ia tidak menepis tangan Neji. Malah tersipu!

"Senpai kau.."

"Ah! Sasuke, kau belum tau ya,"

"Kalian sudah lama kenal?" tanya Sasuke makin bingung.

"sebenarnya," Neji mulai menjelaskan. "kau tau kan, tahun pertama dan kedua ku saat SMP kan di Suna,"

Sasuke mencerna perkataan Neji. Memang ia pernah dengar jika Neji dulu SMP di Suna. Tapi mana mungkin ia tau jika Naruto dan Neji sudah saling kenal. Apalagi mereka terlihat sangat dekat.

"Senpai apa kabar?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

Neji kembali tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. "Tentu saja baik, apa lagi setelah bertemu denganmu,"

"Aku sangat merindukan senpai," ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum lebar pada Neji. Dan pastinya membuat Sasuke iri pada Neji.

"Aku juga merindukanmu kok,"

"Dia juga?" ucap Naruto sedikit menggoda Neji.

Neji menggigit bibir bawahnya. "ya.. dia juga," ucap Neji sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal. Sedang Naruto hanya tersenyum puas melihat Neji yang tampak malu.

Dan Sasuke? Ia sangat tidak tahan melihat keakraban dua orang di depannya. "Naru ayo," Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto.

Naruto kaget saat tiba tiba Sasuke menggandeng tangannya. Tapi ia tidak beranjak dari sana. Membuat Sasuke kembali menoleh pada Naruto. "Ayo apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, ayo kita pergi,"

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" tanya Neji pada Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan kembali menarik tangan Naruto. Tapi Naruto sekali lagi tidak ingin beranjak. Ia mencoba melepas tangan Sasuke. Namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa.

"Senpai aku-"

"Neji!" perkataan Naruto terpotong saat dua orang teman Neji memanggilnya.

"Ah, iya, aku kesana," jawab Neji. "Sudah ya Naruto, aku pergi dulu, nanti kita bicara lagi,"

Baru saja Naruto ingin buka mulut, Sasuke langsung bicara. "Tidak perlu bicara lagi. Kalau bisa jangan bertemu lagi,"

Naruto menatap tajam pada Sasuke. "Jangan asal jawab saja!" Naruto sangat kesal pada Sasuke sekarang. "Senpai bisakah aku-"

"Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu," Neji langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang bahkan belum selesai bicara.

Dan Naruto hanya terdiam pasrah melihat Neji yang bergabung dengan teman temannya yang lain.

"Sudah, ayo kita pergi," Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Naruto. Dan Naruto yang tadinya bengong jadi terseret oleh Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke!" protes Naruto.

"Aku tau tempat yang bagus melihat kembang apinya," Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan Naruto. Dan perlahan makin erat.

Dan Naruto juga sepertinya tidak terlalu protes sekarang. Ia menatap tangan yang menggenggamnya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari tangan itu. Hanya terlihat makin besar saja. Bahkan rasa hangat dan nyaman masih ada di sana.

Sepertinya Naruto terhanyut pada masa lalunya. Ketika tangan Sasuke yang tidak pernah melepaskan genggamannya kemana pun mereka pergi.

Ia terus menatap tangan itu. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya. Sasuke yang melihat ke arah Naruto juga ikut tersenyum. Sepertinya ini tidak buruk.

.

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. Takut jika nantinya harus kehilangan Naruto lagi. Dan Naruto tidak sedikit pun memprotes Sasuke. Apa salahnya tetap seperti ini kan? Walau ia mencoba melupakan semua kenangannya dengan Sasuke, tapi tetap saja ia merindukan semua sentuhannya.

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke sebuah taman yang letaknya lebih tinggi dari tempat festival. Dari sana mereka dapat melihat seluruh festival dengan jelas. Sasuke berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas di sana. Masih menggenggam tangan Naruto. Mencoba membuat si bocah kucing berdiri di sampingnya.

"Naru ayolah," Sasuke melembutkan nada suaranya. Sedikit menarik tangan Naruto agar lebih dekat padanya. Dan Naruto akhirnya menurut dan berdiri di samping Sasuke. Walau tidak pernah menatap pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat Naruto yang walau tidak sedikit pun melihat kepadanya. Masih menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

"Sasu suka jika Naru tidak terlalu memberontak seperti ini," ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Sasu sangat merindukan Naru," tidak ada respon dari Naruto.

"Walau Naru mencoba mengusir Sasu, tapi Sasu akan selalu mencoba kembali pada Naru," masih belum ada tanggapan apa-apa dari Naruto. "Sasu merindukan Naru,"

"Naru," Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto menyuruh menatapnya. Dan sekali lagi, Naruto menurut tanpa memberontak. Bahkan mata itu terlihat tenang.

"Naru bicaralah,"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berucap dengan ragu. "aku... N-Naru juga merindukan Sa, Sasu.." ucapnya lirih.

Sasuke tersenyum lebih lebar mendengarnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dan dibalas anggukan kecil Naruto.

"Tapi..." Sasuke menunggu Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sasu, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" lanjutnya. Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. Memang ia awalnya berencana menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto sekarang. Tapi jika ditanya tiba-tiba begini ia jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kalau kau memang merindukan dan akan selalu kembali padaku, apa alasanmu pergi?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau ingin tau alasannya?" tanya Sasuke balik. Dan Naruto mengangguk. "jika aku menjelaskannya padamu apa kau akan tetap menjauh dariku?" Kini giliran Naruto yang hanya terdiam.

"Aku... itu semua tergantung alasanmu,"

"Baiklah kalau kau memang ingin tau," Sasuke tambah mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto. "Sebenarnya..."

Dwarrrrrr!

Dwarrrrr!

Perkataan Sasuke terputus oleh suara kembang api yang baru saja meluncur. Ia dan Naruto otomatis melihat kearah kembang api yang memang sangat indah dilihat dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Memang indah, tapi dalam hati Sasuke, ia sedang mengumpat sekarang. Padahal tadi ia baru saja ingin mengatakan hal penting. Saat ingin kembali bicara pada Naruto, ia malah diam memandang wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat senang melihat kembang api.

Mata berbinar yang sangat ia suka. Wajah tersenyum lebar yang sangat ia rindukan. Semuanya tepat di depannya sekarang.

Selama kembang api menyala, tidak sekali pun pandangan Sasuke lepas pada Naruto. Apalagi saat Naruto refleks membalas genggaman tangannya.

Selama beberapa waktu kembang api akhirnya berhenti. Tapi wajah riang Naruto masih belum hilang. Bahkan ia bicara dengan semangat pada Sasuke.

"Sasu! Kau lihat? Kembang apinya indah sekali kan!" ucapnya dengan semangat dengan mata berbinar pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tentu saja sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba mau bicara dengan riangnya padanya. Sadar kalau ia baru saja berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke, Naruto juga langsung terdiam.

"A-aku..."

"Ada apa? Sepertinya Naru yang dulu sudah kembali," Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto jadi agak salah tingkah. Apalagi ia masih merasa ada yang salah. Ia menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya. Oh, kenapa dia bisa setampan ini! "A-ada apa? Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?"

"Hm.. Kenapa ya," Sasuke makin memperlebar senyumnya. "kau sepertinya sangat merindukanku ya, sampai tidak sadar jika kau masih saja menggenggam tangan ku,"

Naruto bengong sebentar. Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke? Ia langsung beralih pada tangannya yang-tadi-digenggam Sasuke. Damn. Naruto langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke. Apa yang merasukinya sampai membalas genggaman Sasuke?!

"Eh? Kenapa di lepas? Aku masih kangen lho, sama sentuhanmu,"

"B-baka!"

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah karenanya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh kecil. Tanpa sadar Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Naruto yang merasa napas Sasuke sudah terasa di wajahnya bingung.

"S-Sasuke, a-apa yang.. kau lakukan?"

Tapi Sasuke tetap hanya diam. Perlahan, makin dekat. Hanya butuh beberapa senti lagi. Naruto otomatis sedikit mundur. Tapi malah Sasuke makin mendekat. Dan pada akhirnya, kedua bibir itu menyatu.

Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman di bibir peach Naruto. Manis. Ia perlahan menutup matanya, sedikit melumat bibir manis itu.

Sedang Naruto masih belum bisa mencerna kejadian yang terjadi. Setelah kesadarannya kembali, ia segera mendorong dada bidang Sasuke. Tapi tetap sia-sia. Sasuke masih terus menikmati bibirnya.

"S-Sasuke.. mmphht.."

Merasa Naruto terus memberontak, Sasuke langsung melepaskan ciumannya. Ditatapnya wajah memerah Naruto. Perlahan ada rasa menyesal di hatinya. Bukan sekarang waktunya Sasuke! Ia bahkan masih membenci mu!

"N-Naru, maaf.."

Tapi Naruto hanya menganggap maaf Sasuke sebagai angin lalu. Ia segera berbalik ingin beranjak dari sana. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke akan menahannya.

"Naru, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil membuat kembali Naruto menghadapnya. Naruto hanya terdiam menatap kebawah. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Naru, aku tidak sadar melakukannya," jelas Sasuke. "jadi jangan marah padaku ya," Naruto masih diam.

"Hah.. Naru, kau ingat, aku masih belum menjelaskan sesuatu padamu,"

Naruto menatap Sasuke sekilas. Betul juga, ia kan masih belum mendengar alasan Sasuke pergi darinya. "Aku..."

"Kau mau mendengarnya kan?" Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Ia sedikit mendekat pada Naruto. Dan masih menggenggam tangan Naruto. Menatap kebawah dan akhirnya menatap pada manik samudra Naruto.

"Aku, sebenarnya itu hanya masalah sepele yang tidak bisa aku selesaikan karna aku hanya seorang bocah saat itu," Sasuke mulai menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya dulu, tou-san pernah melarangku untuk bermain denganmu lagi. Karna ia bilang aku terlalu asyik denganmu dan akhirnya tidak ingat untuk belajar lagi. Dan kau tau kan, aku yang akan melanjutkan perusahaan ayahku, sedang Itachi akan mengelola restoran ibu. Jadi awalnya tou-san menyuruh ku untuk tinggal dengan paman ku yang ada di luar negri. Pastinya aku tidak mau. Aku sempat bertengkar dengan ayah. Kau pikir anak kelas dua sd bisa apa?"

Ia menarik napas sebentar. "Ayah bilang jika nantinya aku tidak mendapat ranking teratas di sekolah mana pun, maka ia akan menjodohkan aku dengan anak temannya, bahkan mencoretku dari keluarga Uchiha jika membantah. Aku sangat takut dengan hal itu. Tapi aku tetap memaksa hanya ingin bersama mu, tapi ayah juga melarangku. Semenjak itu, ayah mengajak ke Konoha, yang memang sangat baik tentang pendidikan. Selama beberapa tahun hubungan ku dengan ayah memang jadi renggang. Tapi perlahan, ayah sudah tidak mempedulikan hal itu lagi. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika nanti aku akan tetap membantahnya." Sasuke menjelaskannya panjang lebar. Dan kemudian menatap pada Naruto.

"Dan ayah bahkan tidak lagi melarangku untuk tetap bersamamu," Ia mengakhiri.

"Naru?" panggilnya perlahan pada Naruto. Sedari tadi Naruto hanya memandang kebawah. Tidak menanggapi apapun.

"Naru? Kau sudah tau alasannya sekarang kan?"

"Jadi, paman tidak menginginkan ku ya," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"apa maksudmu?"

"Jelaskan, ayahmu tidak suka jika aku ada di kehidupanmu," Ucapan Naruto sedikit membuat Sasuke kaget. Kenapa Naruto malah berpikir seperti itu?

"Naru, bukan itu maksudnya, ayah menginginkanmu kok. Dan sekarang ayah sudah tidak membahas hal itu lagi,"

"Sama saja menurutku. Paman membenciku,"

"Naru, ayah sudah tidak membahas hal itu lagi, ia sekarang sudah biasa jika aku memang hanya mau bersamamu," jelas Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga jika paman sejak awal memang tidak suka padaku. Jadi aku tidak akan membuat hubunganmu dengan ayahmu jadi lebih buruk," setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto memaksa melepas tangan Sasuke. Membuat ia akhirnya bisa lepas dan segera berbalik.

"Naru tunggu!" Sasuke segera menarik tangan Naruto. Tapi Naruto segera menepisnya.

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ayahmu tidak menginginkan ku!" ucap Naruto sambil menatap tepat pada Sasuke. Sasuke melihat mata itu mulai berair. Naruto kembali berbalik hendak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Walau ayah tidak menginginkanmu, tapi aku menginginkanmu! Aku akan lakukan apa pun agar kau menjadi milikku selamanya!"

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto berhenti sebentar. Ya, hanya sebentar. Dan ia kembali melangkah, atau lebih tepatnya berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

'_Sasuke baka!'_

Naruto terus berjalan ke rumahnya. Ia sudah tenang. Tapi air mata itu terus saja mengalir tanpa ia suruh.

"Aku akan lakukan apa pun agar kau menjadi milikku selamanya!"

Kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya dari Sasuke itu terus terputar dipikirannya. Padahal baru saja ia kembali merasa nyaman dengan Sasuke. Kenapa si bodoh itu malah membuatnya jadi ingin menghilang lagi?

'_Aku memang milikmu, sialan _'

.

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan. Jujur saja, ia masih memikirkan Sasuke yang tadi sempat sempatnya mencium tepat di bibirnya.

Ya, sebenarnya ini bukan first kiss Naruto. Asal kalian tau saja, meskipun Naruto adalah anak polos nan suci, tapi ia sudah pernah ciuman lho... Waktu masih kelas satu SD! Ya, dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke'nya'.

(bilangnya Sasuke'nya' tapi lari terus, gimana cih Naru-,-)

Naruto melangkah ke kamarnya di lantai atas. "Naruto? Kau cepat sekali," Minato menghampiri Naruto yang baru mau naik tangga. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

"Hm.. Tidak apa, tou-san tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Naruto singkat dan kembali menaiki tangga.

"Kalau ada masalah bilang saja pada Ayah, ya," ucap Minato walau Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil terus menaiki tangga.

Naruto segara merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Sekarang rasanya ia sangat lelah. Padahal ia masih ingin lebih lama menikmati festival kembang apinya. Tapi Sasuke harus membuatnya kehilangan kebebasannya.

"Shikamaru dan Choji memang sialan," monolog Naruto. "kenapa meninggalkan aku sendirian di sana sih?"

Naruto membuang napas panjang. Namun tidak lama kembali tersenyum. "Tidak aku sangka akan bertemu Neji senpai,"

.

Naruto berjalan di koridor sendirian. Lee dan Kiba harus mengerjakan hukuman mereka karena tidak membuat pr. Dan jadilah sekarang, ia ke kantin sendirian.

"Naruto!"

Naruto mendongak kebelakang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. "Neji senpai!" Ucapnya bersemangat dengan wajah berseri.

"Yo, Naruto," sapa Neji saat sudah di depan Naruto. "kau sendirian saja? Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau kekantin, Lee dan Kiba lagi ada urusan," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Oh, begitu ya, kalau begitu kita bereng saja," tawar Neji.

Dan baru saja Naruto ingin menjawab, seseorang menghampiri mereka. "Naru," Oke, Naruto hafal suara itu.

"Ah, Sasuke, kau tidak menyapaku juga?" tanya Neji pada Sasuke yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sasuke.

"Naru, kalau mau kekantin, dengan ku saja," ucap Sasuke mengacuhkan Neji.

"Neji senpai, ayo kita ke kantin bareng," ucap Naruto yang juga mengacuhkan Sasuke.

"Eh, tapi Sasuke mengajakmu tuh, ajak dia juga dong," balas Neji.

"Ya, Neji senpai benar, kau sebaiknya mengajak ku Naru,"

"Kalian terlihat dekat," ujar Neji tiba-tiba. "Sasuke memanggilmu Naru, sangat manis. Apa kau memanggilnya Sasu?" tanya Neji pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap Neji bengong. Kok dia bisa tau ya. Dan kami terlihat dekat? Yang benar saja! Aku sudah mencuekinya seperti ini, dan kau bilang kami sangat dekat?

"Ya, dia manggilku seperti itu, kami sangat dekat," dan malah Sasuke yang menjawab. "jadi Neji senpai jangan mencoba mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi milikku ya,"

"Eh?"

"Eh?! Sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu?!" teriak Naruto. (ya ampun, kan lu yang bilang kalo lu emang punya si buntut ayam tong-,-)

"Bukankah selama ini kau memang menjadi milikku?"

"Tidak!"

"Itu memang benar Naru,"

"Sakali pun tidak pernah!"

Neji sweetdrop melihat dua kouhainya yang sibuk adu mulut. "Oi, aku pergi dulu ya,"

"Senpai tunggu," Naruto menahan tangan Neji. "kita ke kantin bareng ya," dan Naruto langsung membawa Neji ke kantin meningalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya iri.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto lebih memilih pergi dengan Neji? Ya, Sasuke akui jika Neji memang tampan sih. Tapi kenapa harus Neji?

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Sasuke?" tanya Neji pada Naruto saat mereka sudah di kantin. "Kalian terlihat dekat sekali lho tadi,"

"Mm.. Bukan apa apa, aku hanya lagi malas berurusan dengannya," jawab Naruto singkat. Bertemu Sasuke mengingatkannya dengan ciuman malam itu.

"Kalau kau memang ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku," ujar Neji sambil memakan makan siangnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa kok senpai," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum meyakinkan Neji.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Neji sekali lagi.

"Senpai, aku yakin," balas Naruto. "dari pada mengkhawatirkan ku, sebaiknya kau khawatirkan saja si merah mu itu,"

"Eh, Gaara kenapa?" tanya Neji dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Dia tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Naruto. "dia hanya merindukan mu. Kapan kau akan menemuinya lagi kau tidak merindukannya ya?" kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya.

"Pasti aku merindukannya, tapi aku kan sekarang sudah tahun ke tiga, jadi tidak tau kapan bisa menemuinya, aku sibuk," jawab Neji.

"eeh... memangnya senpai gak jamuran tuh di bawah?"

"Kau ini," Neji memukul pelan kepal Naruto. Dan Naruto malah balas nyengir.

"Hehe, sesekali tidak apakan?"

Naruto melangkah ringan menuju kelas. Terus berjalan hingga seseorang menahan tangannya. Ia lantas menengok dan mendapati pemuda berambut raven yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui.

"Sasuke? A-apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganku!" titah Naruto sambil terus mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sasuke. Tapi sia-sia saja, karena tenaga Sasuke lebih darinya.

"Aku mau bicara sebentar," ucap Saauke langsung.

"Tapi aku tidak mau!" Naruto terus mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku memaksa!" untung koridor sedang sepi. Jadi tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku tidak mau! Jangan paksa aku Sasuke!"

Sasuke tidak lagi membalas perkataan Naruto. Ia tidak peduli Naruto memberontaknya. Ia langsung saja menarik tangan Naruto.

"O-oi! Kau mau membawa ku kemana?" Naruto masih terus memberontak meski ikut terseret Sasuke.

"Aku kan sudah bilang ingin bicara padamu," balas Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

Naruto masih terus memberontak dan berteriak pada Sasuke. Tapi ia seketika diam saat sadar orang orang memperhatikan mereka sepanjang koridor. Ia menunduk malu. Beberapa gadis nampak berbisik sambil terkikik geli. Oke, ia mendengar apa yang dibisikkan gadis gadis itu.

"Hei, lihat, Sasuke bahkan tidak malu menggenggam tangan pacarnya,"

"Mereka manis sekali bukan,"

"Bagaimana jika kita buat klub SasuNaru Shipper?"

Oh, jangan katakan hal itu terus gadis gadis! Kalian membuat sang tokoh utama malu!

Sasuke terus menarik Naruto sampai ke lereng bukit belakang sekolah. Berhenti dibawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Perlahan menatap kearah Naruto yang hanya menunduk.

"Naru," Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto. "aku mau bicara, hanya sebentar, kau mau mendengarkan ku kan?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil dengan ragu. Sasuke senang melihatnya. Ia makin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan Naru lagi. Aku tidak ingin jauh dari Naru lagi. Karena aku mencintai Naru," ucap Sasuke lembut pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto tetap hanya menunduk.

Sasuke sedikit menarik dagu Naruto. Mencoba menatap manik samudra Naruto. Mata itu terlihat damai. Mata itu sangat teduh. Mata biru itu menatap dalam pada maniknya.

Sasuke masih terus manatap manik indah Naruto. Hingga akhirnya kembali buka suara. "Naru, apa kau juga...mencintai ku?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sasuke membuat Naruto membeku.

_'Apa aku mencintai Sasuke? Jika aku bilang iya, aku tidak bisa. Jika aku bilang tidak, apa aku berbohong?' _Naruto perang dalam pikirannya.

Naruto segera memalingkan muka dan melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangannya. "Jangan bertanya hal bodoh teme!"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab iya atau tidak,"

"Tapi aku tidak mau," Naruto berbalik ingin beranjak. Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika hanya sampai disini. Ia segera menahan Naruto dan menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat.

"S-Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto terus mencoba mendorong dada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Biarkan kita seperti ini sebentar saja," ucap Sasuke pelan. Naruto yang mendengarnya diam. Ia tidak memberontak lagi. Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Naruto berkali-kali. Dan Naruto memang hanya diam. Tidak sekali pun membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku...juga mencintai mu,"

"...!"

"Sangat, sangat mencintaimu,"

Sasuke membeku mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto. Namun Naruto tak membalas tatapannya.

"Naru, kau serius?" dan jawaban Naruto hanya sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Aku tau kau sungguh-sungguh saat bilang kau mencintai ku saat festival kemarin. Tapi mendengar paman tidak menginginkan ku, aku jadi merasa tidak pantas ada di kehidupanmu,"

Sasuke mendadak murung lagi melihat Naruto. Kenapa ia masih memikirkan hal bodoh itu?

"Kan sudah kubilang, otou-san sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Jadi Naru tidak usah juga memikirkan hal konyol itu,"

"Tapi kan..."

"Naru," Sasuke kembali menarik dagu Naruto. Menyuruh Naruto menatapnya. "Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apa yang kau bayangkan. Aku tidak peduli jika orang lain tidak menyetujui kita, bahkan keluargaku sekali pun. Karna aku hanya akan selalu mencintaimu,"

Naruto merasa lemas. Untung Sasuke masih memeluknya, jika tidak mungkin ia akan langsung jatuh. Dan bukan hanya itu. Matanya terasa panas. Ia mencoba menahan agar cairan bening itu tidak keluar. Tapi sayang, ia menangis dengan derasnya. Isakan itu bukan isakan kesedihannya. Tapi, isakan kebahagiaan. Ini memang sangat membuatnya bahagia. Dan hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya sebahagia ini.

Sasuke yang kaget melihat Naruto menangis langsung mengusap air mata Naruto. Menenangkannya agar tidak menangis. Namun Naruto masih saja menangis. Ia akhirnya membawa Naruto ke pelukannya. Mengusap perlahan punggung Naruto dan beberapa kali mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

"Hiks.. Sasuke teme! Bakayarou! hiks.." Naruto terus berteriak di dada bidang Sasuke. Namun sekarang, ia juga memeluk Sasuke erat. Berharap tidak kehilangan Sasuke lagi. Berharap Sasuke tidak akan pergi lagi. Berharap, akan selalu dan selamanya menjadi milik Sasuke.

.

* * *

TBC

.

A/N

Btw, mungkin bagi kalian yang udah baca di wattpad, merasa ada yang kurang di cerita ku ini... Tapi kalian yang belum baca tapi penasaran gak usah khawatir, soalnya yang aku ilangin itu cuma bacotanku yang gak jelas dan gak ada hubungannya sama jalan cerita inti...

And, nama akunku di wattpad iru **Akuma_Fujocchi**, tapi kalian juga bisa cari pake nama akunku yang di ffn ini, **Virgo Takao14**

Saa, Arigatou gozaimashita...

See you!


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto masih sesegukan di dada bidang Sasuke. Meskipun tidak menangis kencang seperti sebelumnya. Ia masih memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. Begitu pun Sasuke yang tak hentinya mencium dan mengelus punggung Naruto menenangkannya.

Sekarang ini seperti, Naruto tidak ingin sekali jauh dari Sasuke. Baginya, ini adalah waktu yang memang hanya ada mereka berdua. Tidak peduli dengan bel yang sudah berbunyi nyaring sedari tadi. Dan ia, sangat merindukan pelukan hangat Sasuke.

"Hiks..." Naruto masih saja terisak. "aku... sangat membenci mu.." ucapnya tiba tiba dengan suara serak.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan terus menghujani pucuk kepala Naruto dengan kecupan. "Bencilah aku semau mu, jika kau sudah puas membenci ku, maka kembalilah padaku,"

Naruto malah makin mengerat kan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Makin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. "Aku selalu mencoba menyingkirkan mu dari pikiran ku..hiks...tapi aku tidak bisa," ia berucap masih dengan suara serak.

"Itu artinya aku memang harus ada di pikiranmu, bahkan juga hatimu," ucap Sasuke lembut.

Naruto tidak membalas. Ia masih saja menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke. "Kenapa diam? Kau tidak marah pada ku kali ini kan?"

"Jika aku marah, aku sudah pergi dari tadi bodoh!" Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar balasan Naruto.

"Apa sekarang kau tidak akan menjauhiku lagi?"

"Aku masih membencimu!" tegas Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak membenciku lagi? Aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi,"

"Entah. Kau pikirkan saja sendiri,"

Sasuke memperlonggar pelukan mereka. Menatap pada manik samudra Naruto. Mata itu terlihat sembab. Namun kedamaian dan ketenangan ada disana.

"Aku mencintaimu," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Karena memang hanya itu yang ingin ia katakan saat ini. Bahwa ia, sangat sangat mencintai Naruto.

Sedang Naruto hanya diam menatap Sasuke. Entahlah, baginya kata yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke lebih berharga baginya dari apa pun.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan. Wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Hanya butuh beberapa senti lagi, dan kedua belah bibir itu akan bertemu.

Dan seperti yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang. Ia makin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Perlahan makin mendekat. Sedang Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Hingga kedua bibir itu bertemu.

Manis.

Itu yang dirasakan pertama kali oleh Sasuke. Ia sangat merindukan rasa manis dari bibir Naruto. Dan yang lebih membuatnya senang lagi adalah, Naruto tidak menolak ciumannya kali ini.

Makin memperdalam ciuman itu menjadi lumatan lumatan kecil. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kecil Naruto. Begitu pun Naruto yang mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"Mmppht..."

Naruto merasa akan kehabisan napas. Namun Sasuke tidak peduli dan makin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Seolah belum puas. Sasuke menjilati bibir peach Naruto. Menggigit bibir bawahnya meminta akses masuk. Dan tidak sedikit pun Naruto menolak. Ia mempersilakan lidah Sasuke menjelajahi setiap inci rongga mulutnya.

Pergulatan lidah terjadi disana. Mereka hanya berpikir tentang mereka sekarang. Tidak peduli jika mereka masih ada di lingkungan sekolah sekarang.

"Mmppht.. Sas-suke.." Naruto terus saja mendesah di sela ciuman mereka. Dan tentu saja itu makin membuat Sasuke candu. Ingin sekali ia lebih. Tapi karena merasa Naruto makin kekurangan oksigen, ia melepas ciuman mereka.

Mata itu kembali bertemu. Wajah memerah Naruto dengan saliva yang membanjiri bibirnya, membuat Sasuke ingin kembali memakan Naruto. Dan ia memang sudah tidak tahan. Ia kembali melahap mulut Naruto.

Namun sekarang tangannya ikut ambil bagian. Perlahan tangan kanannya mulai membuka kancing kemeja Naruto. Hingga ia memainkan jarinya di benda pink Naruto yang ia tau sudah menegang.

Naruto hanya bisa mendesah tertahan dengan jari Sasuke yang bermain di dada polosnya. Apa lagi saat tangan Sasuke yang turun ke bagian bawahnya.

Ya, Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Naruto dan memainkan benda milik Naruto.

"Mmnnh.." Naruto makin tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Sasuke terus saja memainkan tangannya. Dan ciuman itu tidak terhenti. Ia makin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hingga mulutnya turun ke leher Naruto.

Naruto terus saja menahan erangannya. Apa lagi saat Sasuke yang menggigit dan menghisap lehernya.

"Akh! S-sasu..ke.." Desah Naruto setelah Sasuke meninggalkan bercak merah di lehernya. Dan bukan hanya sampai di situ, tangan Sasuke yang tadinya bermain di benda pribadi Naruto mempercepat gerakannya.

"Nghh.. Sasu aku mau.. k-keluarh.."

"Keluarkan saja Naru," bisik Sasuke sensual di telingan Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa akan keluar, langsung saja mengeluarkannya. Membasahi jari Sasuke yang masih ada disana. Tapi Sasuke tidak berhenti di sana, ia menyenderkan Naruto ke pohon di belakangnya. Menurunkan celana Naruto dan mgngulum penis Naruto seolah itu adalah lolipop.

"Sas-su, j-jangan.." Naruto terus saja meronta, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia masih tetap mengulum penis Naruto.

"S-sasu... hiks.." Sasuke tersentak mendengar isakan tiba tiba Naruto. Ia berhenti dengan benda pribadi Naruto dan menatap ke arah wajah Naruto.

Naruto menangis. Seketika ia merasa bersalah. Ia kembali berdiri dan menangkup wajah Naruto. Mengelus pipi Naruto mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah manis Naruto.

"N-Naru, aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa menahannya tadi. Maafkan aku ya, dan berhentilah menangis," ucap Sasuke lembut.

Naruto masih saja menangis dan mencoba menolak tangan Sasuke. "Baka! Teme baka!" teriak Naruto terus pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak henti hentinya meminta maaf pada Naruto. "Naru, jangan menangis, maafkan Sasu ya,"

Naruto masih terisak. Namun kali ini ia memeluk Sasuke erat. "Kenapa kau bisa se-menyebalkan ini sih! Padahal baru saja aku mau kembali padamu!" racau Naruto di dada Sasuke.

"Jadi sekarang kau masih mau kembali padaku kan?" tanya Sasuke sedikit bergurau.

"Tentu bodoh," Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban singkat Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Naru,"

"Hm, aku juga,"

.

Saat jam pulang Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ringan di sepanjang koridor. Ia terus saja tersenyum girang. Hingga membuat kedua temannya jadi bingung.

"Naruto, kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi kelihatan bahagia sekali," tanya Kiba.

"Iya, dan tadi kenapa kau meninggalkan dua jam pelajaran?" kini giliran Lee yang bertanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menatap kedua temannya. "Kalian mau tau?" Lee dan Kiba mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Saa.. Hi-mit-su," jawab Naruto sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Pelit," ledek Kiba kesal. Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil dan mereka kembali berjalan hingga ke luar gedung sekolah.

Awalnya senyum dan keriangan di wajah Naruto tidak luntur. Tapi seketika lenyap karena melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Ya, ia melihatnya. Seorang gadis megane tengah memeluk Sasuke erat dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Dan begitu pun Sasuke yang juga tampak girang dan membalas pelukan gadis itu.

Seketika Naruto merasa kembali ditinggalkan. Ia hanya bisa menatap diam pasangan di depannya. "Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Lee pada Naruto yang tiba tiba terdiam.

Seolah angin lalu, Naruto hanya menghiraukan Lee dan segera beranjak dari sana dengan perasaan hancur. "Oi, Naruto! Bukankah kita ada tugas kelompok di rumahku?" Kiba mencoba memanggil Naruto, tapi Naruto tetap saja berjalan dengan air mata yang hampir keluar.

Mendangar nama Naruto, Sasuke sedikit kaget. Ia melihat Naruto yang pergi dengan cepat. Ia tau, pasti Naruto melihatnya. Sekali lagi, ia merasa bersalah.

"Sasuke nii-chan doushite?" tanya gadis ber megane itu pada Sasuke setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Umm, Sarada, kau pergi duluan ya, aku ada urusan sebentar," ucap Sasuke.

"Nii-chan memangnya mau ke mana?" tanya gadis bernama Sarada itu pada Sasuke.

"Etto.. pokoknya ini penting. Bilang saja pada Itachi kalau aku akan menyusul nanti," pesan Sasuke dan langsung berlari mengejar Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana jika–"

"Bilang saja jika aku sedang mengejar masa depanku!" teriak Sasuke dan kembali pada mengejar Naruto.

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya laju menyusul Naruto. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan Naruto untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

Sampai akhirnya ia melihat Naruto dan segera menyusulnya. "Naru!" teriaknya memanggil Naruto.

Naruto yang tadi berjalan dengan terburu buru melihat ke belakangnya. Ia segera mempercepat jalannya mencoba menghindari Sasuke. Namun Sasuke lebih cepat dan segera menahan lengan tangan Naruto.

"Naru tunggu," ucap Sasuke dengan hafas terengah.

Sedang Naruto terus saja mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin menjauh sekarang. "Sasuke lepaskan aku,"

"Tidak, kau harus mendengar penjelasan ku dulu, aku tidak mau kau salah paham,"

"Aku tidak peduli," Naruto terus menolak dan akhirnya berhasil lepas dari genggaman Sasuke. Ia segera berlari. Namun ia tidak beruntung. Ia tersandung.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto dengan khawatir. "Naru, kau tidak apa apa kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku baru saja tersandung dan kau tanya tidak apa apa? Dasar bodoh!" Naruto masih sempat sempatnya mengatai Sasuke.

Sasuke menyentuh pada pergelangan kaki Naruto. "Akh!" pekik Naruto.

"Kakimu sepertinya terkilir," ucap Sasuke.

"Hanya sedikit, tidak terlalu sakit," balas Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa berjalankan, jadi biar aku–"

"Tidak perlu," potong Naruto langsung. "aku bisa sendiri," ia mencoba bangkit. Tapi jika memang sakit, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya.

"Kan sudah kubilang," Sasuke membantu Naruto yang hampir kembali terjatuh.

"Aku tidak apa, benar kok," ucap Naruto meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Aku tau jika itu sakit Naru," ujar Sasuke lembut pada Naruto. "biar aku gendong saja ya,"

"Tapi aku tidak mau," rengek Naruto.

"Jadi kau mau aku tinggalkan di sini ya," Sasuke bangkit seolah ingin meninggalkan Naruto. "ya sudah, aku pergi saja,"

"Jangan!" cegah Naruto. Sasuke tetap diam dan menatap Naruto yang juga terdiam. "jangan tinggalkan aku," ucapnya dengan suara lirih.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menggoda Naruto.

"Mm.. gendong aku," ucap Naruto akhirnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu," Sasuke kembali berjongkok dan menatap Naruto usil.

"Ku mohon gendong aku," ucap Naruto mulai kesal. Melihatnya Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Mengacak rambut pirang Naruto gemas.

"Ayo," ia segera membelakangi Naruto menyuruh Naruto naik ke punggungnya. Dan Naruto segera naik. Sasuke mengangkat Naruto ringan.

Ia segera bangkit dan berjalan sambil tersenyum memandang pada Naruto yang membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sasuke malu.

.

* * *

TBC dulu..


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke melangkah dengan ringannya menuju rumah Naruto. Tak pernah sekali pun senyum pudar dari wajahnya. Sesekali menatap ke arah pundaknya. Memandang pada surai pirang milik si bocah kucing.

"Kenapa kau harus membenamkan wajahmu ha?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang memang hanya membenamkan wajahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu bodoh," bentak Naruto. Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia juga sedikit merasa geli saat Naruto bicara di cekuk lehernya.

"Ayo lah, saat kau bicara aku merasa geli, jadi angkat saja kepalamu,"

"Aku malu bodoh!" sekali lagi Naruto mengatai Sasuke bodoh. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Karena itulah yang ia sukai.

Keheningan beberapa saat. Hingga Sasuke buka suara. "Aku tidak ingin pernah sampai ke rumahmu saat ini,"

Naruto akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan begitu pun Sasuke yang juga ikut mendongak padanya. Onix bertemu shappire. Pipi Naruto mendadak memerah. Sasuke gemas melihatnya. Walau ia hanya bisa melihat sepasang manik samudra Naruto.

"Kalau tidak sampai sampai di rumahku, bagaimana dengan kakiku bodoh," ucap Naruto malu. Melihat wajah Sasuke sedekat ini membuat jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Tampan. Hanya itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku ingin lebih lama lagi bersama Naru," ucap Sasuke yang kembali membuat semburat merah di kedua pipi mochi Naruto.

"Teme no baka," ucap Naruto kembali menenggelamkan wajhnya di ceruk leher Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

Seketika entah kenapa Naruto bisa lupa dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat beberapa saat yang lalu di gerbang sekolah. Karena yang ada di pikirannya kali ini hanya Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke'nya'. Semua kenangan indah mereka terputar dengan sendirinya di pikirannya. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum karena mengingatnya.

"Sasu, apa kau ingat?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Walau hanya menampilkan manik shappire miliknya. Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Hm? Ingat apa?" tanya Sasuke balik. Walau sekarang ia senang bukan main. Naruto yang membuka pembicaraan pertama kali! Ini hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

"Dulu aku sangat ceroboh, aku juga sering sekali berlari-lari mengejarmu," ucapnya memulai pembicaraan. "dan pastinya aku akan selalu terjatuh. Lalu kau juga menggendong ku seperti ini,"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. Tentu saja ia masih ingat. Kenangan berharga seperti itu seharusnya tidak pernah di lupakan'kan? "Tentu aku masih ingat, kau sangat manja, bahkan sampai tidak mau turun dari punggung ku kan?"

Semburat merah kembali muncul di pipi Naruto. Ya, apa yang dibilang Sasuke ada benarnya. Ia selalu saja menangis dengan kencang jika bukan Sasuke yang menggendong nya. Dan setiap kali Sasuke ingin menurunkan nya, ia pasti tidak mau turun.

"Lalu apa sekarang Naru juga tidak mau turun?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menggoda Naruto.

Naruto memukul pelan pundak Sasuke. "Jangan bodoh," ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sasuke. Hening menemani mereka beberapa saat. Meski hanya terlarut dalam diam. Sasuke tetap merasa bahagia. Begitu pun Naruto. Ia bohong jika sekarang ia bilang jika ia ingin segera pergi. Ia hanya ingin, waktu jangan segera berakhir.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke berbelok ke arah rumah Naruto. Berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup rapat. "Naru, kita sudah sampai," ucapnya. Dan Naruto menaikkan wajahnya.

"Ya sudah, turunkan aku sekarang," ucap Naruto pelan. Jujur, ia sebenarnya tidak mau turun dari punggung Sasuke. Walau ia tau jika hal itu akan sedikit menyiksa Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap menggendong mu," balas Sasuke yang malah makin menaikkan gendongannya. "aku ingin menjaga Naru,"

"Aku tidak apa apa, turunkan saja aku disini," tapi Sasuke tidak mau mendengarkan Naruto. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Hingga pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita bersurai merah.

"Naruto? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan Nada khawatir melihat anaknya yang di gendongan Sasuke.

Baru saja Naruto ingin menjawab, Sasuke langsung memotongnya. "Naruto tadi terjatuh, dan kakinya sedikit terkilir," jawab Sasuke.

"Etto.." Kushina baru sadar dengan seseorang yang menggendong Naruto. Ia merasa tidak asing. "mm, kau ini.."

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan. Ini aku Sasuke, lama tidak bertemu, baa-san," sapa Sasuke dengan tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Sasuke?!" Kushina terdengar kaget. Siapa sangka Sasuke akan tumbuh jadi pemuda tampan seperti ini. "lama tidak bertemu. Baa-san sampai tidak mengenalimu. Ayo, bawa Naruto masuk," Kushina membuka pintu lebih lebar membiarkan Sasuke masuk.

"Bawa saja dia ke kamarnya," ucap Kushina dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke akhirnya menuju kamar Naruto dan mendudukkan Naruto di kasurnya. Jujur saja, Naruto agak sedih karena Sasuke yang menurunkannya.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang," ucap Naruto cuek tanpa memandang sedikit pun pada Sasuke.

"Eeh, kau mengusirku?" tanya Sasuke sambil ikut duduk di samping Naruto. "padahal kan aku masih ingin lebih lama denganmu,"

Naruto hanya memalingkan muka. Sebenarnya sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke menatapnya begitu lekat dengan senyum tipis yang sangat tampan. Siapa saja! Tolong! Naruto kesulitan bernafas sekarang!

Sasuke hanya gemas melihat tingkah Naruto. Perlahan ia genggam sebelah tangan Naruto. Menautkan jemari mereka. Satu tangannya lagi menarik dagu Naruto menatapnya. Membuat ia kembali dapat melihat manik samudra itu. Dan perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ia ingin kembali mencicipi bibir manis Naruto.

Sedang Naruto hanya terpaku melihat wajah tampan Sasuke. Nafas hangat Sasuke perlahan menerpa wajahnya. Entahlah, ia juga tidak tau, kenapa ia tidak memberontak saat ini.

"Naruto, Sasuke," mendengar suara ibunya, seketika Naruto tersadar dan menjauhkan wajah Sasuke. Dan tentu Sasuke merasa kecewa.

"Kaa-san, ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada Kushina yang membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan.

"Ini, ibu hanya membawakan minuman dan camilan," jawab Kushina sambil meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas dan sepiring camilan ke atas meja.

"Terima kasih baa-san, aku jadi merepotkanmu," Sasuke tersenyum pada Kushina. Ya, sebenarnya ia juga kesal sih, karena jika Kushina tidak datang, mungkin ia bisa mencuri satu ciuman lagi dari Naruto.

"Ah, tidak apa apa," balas Kushina juga tersenyum pada Sasuke. "malah aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, karena kau sudah mau mengantarkan Naruto,"

"Itu sudah sewajarnya aku lakukan," balas Sasuke bersemangat. Kushina hanya tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"Naruto, kakimu tidak terlalu sakit lagi?" tanya Kushina yang kini telah berjongkok sambil memegang pergelangan kaki Naruto.

"Ya, hanya sakit sedikit," balas Naruto tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir. " ya, sebenarnya aku bisa saja pulang sendiri tadi, tapi si teme ini malah memaksa mengantarkan ku," ucap Naruto malas.

Kushina yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan. "Dasar kau ini. Padahal dulu kau hanya mau digendong Sasuke. Dan bahkan tidak pernah mau turun dari punggung Sasuke,"

"K-kaa-san!" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Kushina dan Sasuke tertawa ria melihat tingkah lucu Naruto.

"Sudah ya, ibu ke dapur dulu," Kushina berdiri dan beranjak dari hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto. "kalian mengobrollah lebih lama," dan Kushina keluar dari kamar Naruto. Menyisakan dua anak adam yang hanya terdiam.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Hingga Sasuke buka suara. "Naru," ucapnya lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto. Meminta pada Naruto untuk menatapnya. Dan Naruto menurutinya.

"Naru, kau marah padaku ya?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Tapi tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia malah memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke

"Hei, jawablah, apa kau marah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Untuk apa juga aku marah?" akhirnya Naruto berucap. Walau ia masih belum menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tau kau marah Naru," ucap Sasuke lembut. Mengelus pipi Naruto menatap pada manik samudra Naruto.

"Kalau kau memang tau, kau seharusnya tidak bertanya lagi kan,"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke hanya balas terseyum. "Maaf," ucapnya lirih.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan," ucap Naruto kesal. "baru saja aku berpikir ingin memeperbaiki hubungan kita, tapi kau malah..."

Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto. Wajah sedih Naruto membuat Sasuke menyesal. "Naru, kau hanya salah paham," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis karena Naruto sepertinya mau mendengarkannya. "gadis yang tadi memelukku itu namanya Sarada," ucap Sasuke mulai menjelaskan. "dan tenang saja, Sarada itu sepupuku, dia baru sampai di Konoha, dan tadi dia hanya menjemputku bersama Itachi,"

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Memang sebaiknya dia tidak cepat menyimpulkan. "k-kalau begitu, aku yang minta maaf,"

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu minta maaf," Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto. Tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. Dan melihatnya, Naruto akhirnya juga tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru,"

"Hm, aku juga,"

Sasuke menautkan jemari mereka. Mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Perlahan menutup matanya. Begitu pun Naruto yang juga mulai menutup matanya. Menenggelamkan diri di ciuman manis Sasuke.

.

* * *

Ini masih TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

"Eeeehh?! Sasuke sudah pergi duluan?" seorang pemuda tampan yang duduk tepat di depan kemudi agak berteriak mendengar perkataan seorang gadis yang baru saja duduk di kursi sampingnya.

"Iya," jawab gadis bermegane di sebelahnya. "tadi sepertinya dia mengejar seseorang dan, ah! dia tadi bilang kalau ingin mengejar masa depannya," lanjutnya.

"Masa depan?" pemuda tampan atau biasa dipanggil Itachi sedikit berpikir. Sampai sepertinya ia mengerti. "Ooh, biarkan saja dia pergi. Tidak pulang juga tidak apa apa,"

"Eh, kenapa begitu?" tanya Sarada bingung. Bagaimana mungkin seorang kakak tidak mengharapkan adiknya untuk pulang.

"Begini ya," ucap Itachi mulai serius. "Sasuke sedang berjuang mendapatkan hati seorang yang sangat ia cintai. Jadi tidak ada salahnya juga kan, kalau aku membiarkan Sasuke berjuang,"

Sarada diam sebentar. Ia terlihat berpikir. "Jadi begitu ya," ucapnya pelan. "apa orang itu pemuda manis dengan wajah seperti kucing?" tanya Sarada pada Itachi. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Itachi.

"Kuharap Sasuke nii-chan bisa mengatasi hal ini," ucap Sarada yang membuat Itachi bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi saat melihat Sasuke nii-chan, aku langsung memeluknya, dan.."

"Naruto melihatnya?" sambung Itachi memotong perkataan Sarada.

"Eh, Naruto?"

"Ya, itu namanya. Namikaze Naruto,"

Sarada hanya ber'oh' ria. "ya benar, Naruto nii-chan melihatnya,"

Itachi menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak tau apa Sasuke sedang beruntung atau tidak. Ini saatnya untuk bisa menunjukkan perhatiannya. Tapi Naruto bukan seorang yang mudah melupakan suatu hal. Tapi memang Itachi tidak perlu khawatir.

. . .

Di sebuah kamar yang tanang dan sepi, terdapat dua pemuda yang tengah berbaring sambil berhadapan. Menautkan jamari mereka. Dan senyum tidak pernah pudar dari wajah keduanya.

"Naru," pemuda berambut raven membuka suara. Dan pemuda manis di depannya hanya tersenyum membiarkannya melanjutkan. "aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika kau terus saja menghindariku," ucapnya lembut.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto lembut. Satu tangannya beranjak mengelus pipi chuby Naruto. "Dan aku juga tidak bisa bayangkan, jika nanti kita kembali terpisah," nadanya perlahan memelan.

Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Ia juga tidak mau berpisah dengan Sasuke. "Hei," Sasuke kembali mengangkat wajah Naruto menghadap padanya. "kau jangan sedih begitu, percayalah jika kita tidak akan pernah berpisah lagi,"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku percaya pada Sasu," ucapnya riang. Sasuke juga tersenyum melihatnya. Seketika Sasuke mencuri satu ciuman lagi dari Naruto. Hanya ciuman ringan yang lembut. Dan segera melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat Naruto yang malu malu. "Hei, bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Jalan?" balas Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Ya, kau juga boleh menyebutnya kencan," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum tampannya. "kau tidak mungkin menolakkan,"

Naruto mengangguk malu. Ia lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Ia mengelus punggung Naruto perlahan. Mencium puncak kepala Naruto berkali kali.

"Naruto, Sasuke, ayo turun, saatnya makan malam," seruan Kushina terdengar dari lantai bawah. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung beranjak dan pergi ke ruang makan. Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk berjalan, karena memang kaki Naruto masih sedikit sakit.

Sampai di ruang makan, di sana sudah ada Minato yang duduk sambil meminum kopinya. Dan tampak juga Kushina yang tengah menyiapkan meja makan.

"Wah, siapa ini? Apa Sasuke?" tanya Minato langsung melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah sampai di meja makan.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Iya, ini aku Sasuke, lama tidak bertemu, jii-san," sapa Sasuke pada Minato.

"Wah, kau sudah sebesar ini ya. Kau juga tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan. Dan kudengar di sekolah kau murid yang sangat berprestasi. Kau memang sangat hebat. Kau pasti sangat populer." puji Minato yang dibalas senyum oleh Sasuke. "Arigatou, jii-san,"

"Tou-san, kau terlalu banyak memujinya," keluh Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

Minato yang melihatnya hanya tertawa ringan. "tidak salah kan, jika ayah mengatakan sebuah kebenaran,"

"Tapi kau sangat jarang sekali memuji ku," Naruto kembali cemberut. Ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Membuat ia terlihat makin imut. Dan Sasuke menatapnya gemas.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan ribut di meja makan," Kushina yang akhirnya duduk menenangkan putranya. "sekarang kita makan dulu. Sasuke, jika ada yang tidak kau suka, bilang saja,"

"Ah, tidak, semuanya makanan kesukaan ku kok," balas Sasuke. Dan malam itu, keluarga Namikaze plus Sasuke makan malam dengan gembiranya.

.

"Kau tidak mau menginap? Besok kan libur," Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Aku sih mau saja menginap," jawab Sasuke membalas genggaman tangan Naruto. "Tapi kan aku juga ada janji kencan besok," sambung Sasuke sambil mencium tangan Naruto. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto tersipu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan mengajak ku kencan," ucap Naruto menghilangkan gugupnya.

"Apa salahnya, ini waktu yang tepat untuk menikmati momen momen indah itu bukan,"

"Tapi, apa kita akan kencan sebagai..."

"Kita bicarakan itu besok," lanjut Sasuke segera. Seolah ia tau apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto. "sekarang, kau masuk dan tidurlah, agar aku bisa hadir di mimpimu nanti,"

Naruto tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. "Baiklah," ucapnya yang juga dibalas senyuman oleh Sasuke.

Dan pastinya, sebelum pergi, Sasuke menyita sebentar bibir mungil Naruto. Memberinya kecupan ringan. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," dan Naruto melambai pada Sasuke yang sudah mulai berjalan sambil membalas lambaian tangannya.

. . .

Naruto sedikit berlari dengan nafas tak teratur._ 'gawat, aku terlambat!'_. Ucapnya dalam hati sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Ia mempercepat lajunya. Sampai ia berhenti di depan bioskop. Melihat ke arah sekitar.

"Apa dia sudah pergi," ucapnya lirih karena tidak melihat Sasuke dimana pun. "seharusnya aku tidak terlambat,"

"Hei, kenapa dengan wajahmu itu," Naruto kembali berbinar mendengar suara berat dari sampingnya.

"Sasuke!" ucapnya girang melihat Sasuke yang mendekatinya. "maaf karena aku terlambat,"

"Tidak apa," balas Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Naruto. Membuat kedua pipi Naruto tersipu. "ayo kita masuk," ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng Naruto. Dan Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

.

* * *

TBC


	13. Drable gaje

_Suatu pagi..._

"SAASUUKEEEEEEE!"

"Ada apa dobe? Ini masih pagi, kenapa kau teriak teriak begitu?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur dengan ku?! Dan kenapa tubuhku penuh dengan bercak merah ini?!"

"Ayolah, aku tidak melakukan apa apa denganmu, aku hanya mengajakmu olah raga malam kemarin"

_Blush!_

"B-Baka! Teme!"

**^ω^**

Naruto: "Sasuke~"

Sasuke: "Apa dobe-chan?"

Naruto: "Aku mau punya anak! Bisa tidak?"

Sasuke: "Kau punya burung Naruto, jelas itu tidak bisa"

Naruto: "Tapi aku mau punya juga! : ( *_nangis_*"

Sasuke: "Gimana caranya goblok?!

Naruto: "Hweeeeeeeeeee! Sasu Teme!

Sasuke: Astaga...

_Beberapa saat kemudian_

Naruto: "Ngghhhhhhh... ahh.. Sas-akhh... kyhhhhh.. nggggghh.. Sasukehh.. ampun, ini sakit... ahh.. nggh Yamete~~"

^**ω**^

"Oi Dobe,"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin skidipapap sawadikap biskuit ahoy dengan mu,"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu sih?"

"Kau jawab saja, mau atau tidak?"

"Hmm, baiklah,"

_Kemudian_...

"Ahhhhh, Sasu-keh... akhhh... mnhh.. Susuke~~"

"Suaramu sangat merdu Naru-chan"

^**ω**^

"Besok kita ulangan,"

"Eeeeeh?" protes datang dari para murid. Bagaimana tidak, kau baru saja diberi materi tentang sel kemarin, dan itu pun bahkan belum selesai, dan besok kau sudah harus ulangan, wajar semuanya protes. Tapi ada satu orang yang tampak biasa saja.

"Oi teme, kau tidak protes?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih saja tenang. "Untuk apa protes, itu tidak akan mengubah keputusan sensei," Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Lagi pula," sebuah seringai jahil muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke. "dengan ini aku bisa belajar denganmu, dan aku penasaran, bagaimana jadinya jika sel sperma bertemu dengan sel sperma lainnya,"

"KITA BESOK BUKAN ULANGAN TENTANG REPRODUKSI BAKA!"

^**ω**^

_Di TK Konoha yang ceria..._

"Wah, Sasuke menggambar kucing ya, hebat sekali," puji Hinata sensei pada Sasuke.

"Iya, bagus kan Sensei?"

"Tentu saja, tapi kenapa kucing hitam itu mengimpit kucing kuning itu?"

"Sebenarnya kucing hitam ini Sasuke, dan kucing kuning ini Naruto, dan kami lagi bikin anak," jawab Sasuke polos. Sedang Hinata gagal paham. Dan tak jauh dari sana, seorang anak dengan wajah kumis kucing merona malu.

^**ω**^

"Naruto, minum obatmu"

"Aku tidak mau Sasuke!"

"Jika kau tidak mau, nanti kau ti–"

"Tidak akan sembuh. Aku tau!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau minum obatnya dobe,"

"Karena," Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. "jika aku sembuh, tidak ada alasan lagi bagimu untuk tetap di samping ku,"

^**ω**^

"Hm? Naruto, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa apa,"

"Apanya yang tidak ada apa apa, kita sedang kencan, tapi kau hanya diam mengacuhkan ku saja,"

"ohh, aku mengacuhkan mu ya,"

"Tentu saja, dari tadi kau hanya diam dan kalau aku bertanya kau hanya menjawab singkat. Padahal diawal kau bersemangat sekali,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bersemangat jika kau bahkan tidak mau menggandengku, kita tidak seperti sedang kencan saja!"

"oh, itu alasannya ya," Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dan tersenyum. "Sekarang kita lanjut?" Naruto mengangguk dengan pipi yang merona.

^**ω**^


	14. Chapter 13

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di dalam bioskop setelah membeli minuman. Naruto duduk di sebelah kiri Sasuke, dan senyum tidak pernah luntur dari wajah manisnya.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali," ucap Sasuke melihat senyum Naruto. Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke dengan senyum yang makin melebar dan makin manis tentunya.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku tidak senang jika kau mengajakku kencan," jawab Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto gemas. Ia ingin sekali rasanya mencium bibir manis Naruto yang selalu tersenyum itu! Tapi ia masih bisa menahan dirinya.

"Ah, filmnya sudah mau mulai," Naruto kembali bersemangat saat film sudah mulai di putar. Mereka menikmati filmnya sambil menautkan jari jari mereka. Hingga Sasuke merasakan sesuatu jatuh ke pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan kemudian tersenyum. Wajah manis Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas di pundaknya.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "Dia sangat menggemaskan, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkannya hanya untuk orang tua itu, aku sangat bodoh," bisiknya sambil mengelus lembut pipi chubby Naruto.

Filmnya sudah selesai, perlahan orang orang sudah pergi, namun masih tersisa Sasuke dengan Naruto yang tertidur di pundaknya. "Hei, bangun Naru, filmnya sudah selesai, ayo kita keluar," ucap Sasuke lembut membangunkan Naruto.

"Ngg.." Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, mengucek kedua matanya dengan masih setengah mengantuk. Dia sangat imut! "Eh, sudah selesai ya," ucapnya dengan nada serak.

"Ya, ayo kita keluar," Ajak Sasuke pada Naruto, ia menggenggam tangan Naruto mengajaknya keluar. "kau mau kemana lagi setelah ini?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto setelah mereka keluar dari bioskop.

"hm, kemana ya," Naruto terlihat berpikir. "Aku lapar,"

"Lapar? Baiklah, kau mau makan apa?"

"Ramen!" jawab Naruto bersemangat dengan wajah berseri. Sasuke terkekeh melihatnya. "Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menanya lagi ya," ia mengusik rambut Naruto gemas.

Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar. Ia menggandeng lengan Sasuke dan manariknya agar jalan lebih cepat. Naruto tidak bisa lama lama dalam urusan ramen.

"Sasuke, kita makannya disini saja ya," ucap Naruto pada Sasuke setelah mereka berhenti di depan sebuah warung ramen. "Baiklah," dan mereka masuk bersama.

"Paman, aku pesan dua mangkuk ya," pesan Naruto setelah mereka duduk.

"Ah, yang satu dengan ekstra naruto ya," tambah Sasuke. "Baiklah," dan si paman mulai menyiapkan ramen mereka.

"Kenapa dengan ekstra naruto?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"hm, kenapa ya, mungkin karena aku 'suka' Naruto," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum jahilnya dan menekankan kata 'suka'.

Naruto yang sadar jadi merona. "bodoh," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, yang hanya membuat Sasuke makin gemas pada Naruto.

"Ini, silakan," paman ramen tadi meletakkan dua mangkuk ramen di atas meja. Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian dengan segera memakan ramen mereka masing masing.

"Ne, Sasu," Panggil Naruto pada Sasuke di sela makannya. Dan Sasuke hanya membalas menatap Naruto membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. "etto, gadis manis ber kacamata yang memelukmu di depan gerbang sekolah saat itu siapa?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya tersenyum, atau seringai yang lebih tepatnya. "kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menggoda Naruto.

"A-aku bukannya cemburu. Hanya.. penasaran," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sasuke tersenyum menang. "Kalau kau hanya penasaran, aku sepertinya tidak perlu mengatakannya padamu," Sasuke melanjutkan kembali makannya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke sebal. "Sasuke, aku serius! Bilang saja cepat,"

"Oke oke," Sasuke meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap Naruto. "Dia itu Sarada. Kau tidak perlu cemburu padanya, karena dia itu sepupuku," jawab Sasuke yang ditanggapi anggukan mengerti oleh Naruto. "Hanya itu tanggapanmu?"

"Ya, lalu apa lagi?" Naruto melanjutkan makannya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto kesal. "Kau hanya menanggapinya seperti itu, padahal kau cemburu kan?"

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak cemburu, mungkin aku bisa pergi kencan dengan gadis lainnya,"

"Sasuke!" Naruto menatap tajam pada Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"O iya, bagaimana dengan Neji senpai? Kalian terlihat akrab," tanya Sasuke ingat dengan kedekatan Naruto dan Neji.

Naruto terlihat berpikir dan tiba tiba senyum jahil terlukis di wajahnya. "Kau cemburu ya," Naruto balik menggoda Sasuke.

"Ya, tentu saja aku cemburu. Mana mau aku membiarkan seseorang mengambilmu dari ku, kau ingatkan kalau kau itu hanya milikku," jawab Sasuke enteng.

Pipi Naruto bersemu merah, rencananya membalas Sasuke gagal. "Kami hanya berteman, tidak ada yang spesial," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Oh ya? Tapi kau terlalu bersikap manja padanya,"

"Haah," Naruto membuang napas panjang. "Sasu, kau ingat Gaara kan?" dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"nah, Neji senpai itu pacarnya Gaara. Kau tau kan, aku dekat dengan Gaara, dan otomatis aku juga bisa dekat dengan Neji senpai," Naruto menjelaskan.

Sasuke hanya ber'oh' ria. "Tapi jangan terlalu dekat dengannya,"

"kenapa?"

"Pertama, kau akan membuat Gaara cemburu, dan kedua, kau akan membuat aku cemburu. Ingat, kau milikku Naru," Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia tidak senang saat seseorang menyuruhnya menjauhi orang yang dekat dengannya. Tapi karena Sasuke mengatakan satu hal yang membuatnya senang, ia tidak bisa menolak.

"Aahh~ kenyangnya," Naruto mengusap perutnya sambil keluar dari warung ramen, diikuti oleh Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Kau mau ke mana lagi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Hm," Naruto tampak berpikir." Taman hiburan!" jawab Naruto segera.

"Baiklah, kita ke sana sekarang," Sasuke segera menggandeng tangan Naruto dan berjalan. Naruto hanya mengikuti dengan semburat merah halus di kedua pipi chubby nya.

.

"Sasuke cepat!" Naruto dengan bersemangat mendahului Sasuke memasuki taman hiburan. Sedang Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Tidak usah terburu buru dobe," Sasuke segera mengejar Naruto dan kembali menggandengan tangan Naruto.

"Sasuke ayo kita naik itu!" tunjuk Naruto pada wahana roller coaster.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau yakin?" ia menatap pada Naruto. "kau tidak akan pingsan nanti di sana kan," sambung Sasuke dengan nada sedikit meremehkan Naruto.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya kesal pada Sasuke. "Kau mengejek ku ya! Aku tidak akan pingsan!"

Sasuke terkekeh melihatnya. "baiklah, ayo kita naik sekarang," Sasuke segera menggandeng Naruto menuju roller coaster.

Naruto duduk dengan ragu. Ia takut, tapi ia tidak mau Sasuke meremehkannya.

"Naru, kau benar benar mau naik?" tanya Sasuke lembut pada Naruto.

"Ya, aku akan tetap menaikinya. Aku akan buktikan kalau aku tidak takut," jawab Naruto yakin.

"Baiklah,"

.

"Hwaaaaaaaa!" dan begitulah pada akhirnya, telinga Sasuke sepertinya akan tuli mendengar teriakan Naruto.

.

"Wah, kau seperti mau mati saja Naru," ledek Sasuke setelah mereka menjauh dari roller coaster.

"Diam!" Naruto segera duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Hei, aku mau ke toilet dulu, kau tetap di sini ya, jangan berkeliaran kemana mana,"

"Aku bukan bocah Sasuke," Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto bersandar dan memandang langit. Ia bosan, hingga seseorang terdengar memanggilnya. "Naruto?"

Naruto menatap pada orang yang memanggilnya, dilihatnya Sakura dan Ino yang datang mendekatinya.

"Ah, Sakura, Ino," Naruto menegakkan punggungnya dan mempersilakan kedua gadis itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, dan kenapa sendirian saja?" tanya Ino pada Naruto.

"Haha, aku tidak sendirian kok, aku datang bersama Sasuke," jawab Naruto, dan kedua gadis itu mengangguk mengerti.

Sakura tiba tiba tersenyum mengingat satu hal. "kau sangat beruntung ya," ucapnya pada Naruto.

"aku? Kenapa?"

"Kau tau, dari sekian banyak orang yang menyukai Sasuke, dan bahkan mereka sudah berkali kali mengungkapkan perasaan mereka, hanya kau lah yang dipilih oleh Sasuke,"

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto terdengar bingung.

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. "begini, banyak sekali gadis yang menyukai Sasuke, begitu pun aku dan Ino. Aku bahkan sudah pernah mengunggkapkannya pada Sasuke, tapi aku ditolak," Sakura mulai menjelaskan. "dan kau tau, dari semua gadis yang ia tolak, ia hanya menggunakan satu alasan,"

"alasan apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ia bilang kalau ia hanya akan mencintai satu orang. Ia hanya ingin memiliki satu orang. Seorang yang dari dulu selalu setia ada dalam hatinya," Naruto terdiam, membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan. "dan saat aku melihatmu, saat aku melihat betapa posesif nya ia padamu, aku tau siapa orang itu sekarang,"

Naruto masih terdiam, ia menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak ia sangka jika Sasuke benar benar sangat setia. Sasuke tidak pernah mau melepaskannya. "Gomenne," ucap Naruto pelan.

Sakura dan Ino memandang heran. "hei, kenapa kau malah meminta maaf?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, karena aku lah yang membuat Sasuke menolak kalian," jawab Naruto.

"Itu tidak perlu Naruto," Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto. "untuk apa kau minta maaf jika kalian memang seharusnya bersatu kan,"

"B-bersatu?" Naruto tampak bingung.

"Ya! Kalian sangat serasi. sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kalian berdua," jawab Ino segera.

"Oh, begitu ya," Naruto terlihat malu.

"Kau sangat manis Naruto," ucap Sakura melihat semburat merah di pipi chubby Naruto. "sudah ya, kami pergi dulu," Sakura dan Ino akhirnya berdiri dan pergi setelah melambai pada Naruto.

Naruto membalas lambaian keduanya dengan senyum dan kembali duduk. Ia merasa bosan karena Sasuke yang masih saja belum kembali. "Aah, si teme itu kemana sih?"

"Wah, kau sendirian saja ya," Naruto kaget melihat tiga pemuda yang mendekatinya. "kau sepertinya bosan, bagaimana kalau kau menemani kami saja ha,"

Naruto tambah takut saat salah satu dari mereka makin mendekat padanya. "m-maaf, aku sedang menunggu seseorang," Naruto hendak bangkit, namun pemuda itu langsung menahannya dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Jangan kemana mana dulu, disini saja, kau menunggu pacarmu?" Naruto tidak menjawab. Karena ia tidak tau, kan ia dan Sasuke belum resmi pacaran.

"kau tidak menjawab. Jadi kau tidak menunggu pacarmu?" Naruto masih diam. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam dalam, ia sangat takut sekarang, ia hanya berharap Sasuke segera datang.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kau ikut dengan kami sebentar? Orang yang kau tunggu itu sepertinya masih belum datang," pemuda lainnya juga mendekati Naruto.

"Ide bagus, ayo kita bersenang senang dengan kucing manis ini," dan pemuda ketiga juga mendekatinya.

Naruto makin takut, matanya mulai berair. "heh, kau menangis?" pemuda pertama menarik dagu Naruto dengan kasar. "tenang saja, cuma sebentar kok," perlahan air mata Naruto meleleh. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan, ia menginginkan kencan yang menyenangkan dengan Sasuke.

"Hoi, kau membuatnya menangis, maka aku tidak akan memaafkan mu," Naruto tertegun dan melihat Sasuke yang datang ke arahnya.

"Sasuke.."

"Hei bocah, kau berani juga ya, kau sebaiknya jangan ikut campur," ketiga pemuda itu berdiri mendekati Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mengganggu pacarku, jadi wajar saja jika aku ikut campur." jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Oh, jadi kau pacarnya ya,"

"Ya, begitulah, dia milikku, dan tidak akan aku biarkan orang lain menyentuhnya,"

"Kurang ajar!" Pemuda itu melepaskan tinju nya ke Sasuke, namun dengan segera Sasuke mengelak. Sasuke langsung saja membalasnya dan mendaratkan pukulan ke perut pemuda itu.

"Sial," ia memegang perutnya yang tadi dipukuli oleh Sasuke. Ia tau jika Sasuke bisa bela diri.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi saja, sepertinya anak itu hanya mau sombong," dan ketiga pemuda itu langsung meninggalkan tempat Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto langsung pergi memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke segera membalas pelukan Naruto tak kalah erat, dan ia juga mengecup pucuk kepala Naruto menenangkannya.

"Maaf ya, aku terlalu lama hingga kau di goda oleh preman seperti itu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada menyesal.

"tidak apa apa," Jawab Naruto pelan. "o iya, Sasuke, kenapa kau bilang aku adalah pacarmu?" tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"hm? Memangnya kenapa, tidak boleh ya?" tanya Sasuke balik sambil mengusap air mata Naruto.

"Bukan apa apa, hanya saja kita kan belum resmi pacaran," perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Oleh karena itu lah, aku mengajak mu ke sini," Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto sayang. "kau ingat, kemarin sebelum aku pulang, kau bertanya, kita kencan sebagai pasangan atau apa kan?" Naruto mengangguk. "jadi, sekarang aku ingin memperjelas hubungan kita. Bukan hanya sebagai dua sahabat yang saling mencintai, tapi juga sebagai kekasih yang saling mencintai,"

Naruto terdiam, wajahnya bersemu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangannya dan mencium pipinya. Sasuke memandang Naruto dalam. "Naru, kau mau kan, jadi pacarku?"

Naruto tersenyum. "kau masih bertanya padahal kau sudah tau jawabannya,"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu,"

Naruto makin memperlebar senyumnya. "Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku akan menolakmu, aku milikmu, Sasu,"

Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Ia perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Menenggelamkan diri dalam satu ciuman manis.

Cukup lama, hingga Naruto sadar dengan tempat mereka sekarang dan melepas ciuman mereka. "Naru, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Kau bodoh ya? Ini tempat umum!" bisik Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya dan beberapa orang melihat mereka dengan heran, dan beberapa gadis yang saling berbisik dan tersenyum ke arah mereka sambil beberapa yang mengambil gambar mereka

Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah Naruto yang hampir semerah tomat. "Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa Naruto sudah terlalu malu. Dan Naruto mengangguk ringan. "Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang. Sasuke segera menggandeng Naruto keluar dari taman hiburan.

* * *

T B C


	15. Chapter 14

Langit sore yang perlahan memberikan semburat biru gelap menemani dua anak adam yang berjalan beriringan sambil menautkan jemari mereka. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, tidak ada yang bicara sedari tadi. Karena tanpa bicara pun mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan di hati mereka masing masing.

Tak terasa, mereka kini sudah sampai di depan pintu sebuah rumah. "Sasuke, kau mau mampir?" tawar Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, ini sudah mulai malam, aku harus pulang," jawab Sasuke ringan. Ia dapat melihat raut kecewa dari wajah Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Naruto. "hei, kenapa kau berwajah begitu?"

Naruto sedikit merona. "Habis Sasu tidak mau mampir. Sasu tidak mau bersamaku lebih lama?"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya. Ia sangat gemas dengan Naruto sekarang. Ia mengelus pipi chubby Naruto yang merona. "Naru, kau sangat imut, bagaimana mungkin aku menolak untuk bersama mu lebih lama," Sasuke menggesekkan hidungnya dengan Naruto saking gemasnya.

"Jadi kau mau mampir?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar.

"Um, bukan hanya sekedar mampir, aku juga akan menginap,"

Naruto makin berseri. "Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja Naru," Sasuke mencubit hidung Naruto masih gemas. "kebetulan besok kan masih libur, dan bukankah malam ini ojii-san dan obaa-san akan pergi ke Suna karena beberapa urusan,"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia segera menarik Sasuke untuk masuk ke rumahnya. "Kaa-san, hari ini Sasuke datang dan ia akan menginap," ucap Naruto pada Kushina yang tengah memasak untuk makan malam.

"Waah, kalau begitu bagus," ucap Kushina melihat pada anaknya yang masih saja menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum pada Kushina hingga tiba tiba Naruto kembali menarik Sasuke menuju kamarnya.

"Kaa-san, kami ke atas dulu," ucap Naruto pada Kushina walau ia sudah berada di lantai atas.

"Jangan lupa segera turun, sebentar lagi makan malam," seru Kushina dari bawah dan kemudian diikuti dengan kata 'ya' dari kedua pemuda yang sudah berada dalam kamar serba orange itu.

"Naru, kau terlihat bersemangat sekali," Ucap Sasuke setelah mereka memasuki kamar.

"Tentu saja! Kau akan menginap, sudah lama sekali rasanya kita tidak tidur bersama kan?" jawab Naruto dengan wajah berseri.

"Hee, kau masih mengingatnya ya,"

"Tidak mungkin aku akan melupakannya Sasu, itu adalah kenangan berharga," Naruto tampak bersemangat. "aku tidak bisa melupakan saat kita ke luar rumah pada tengah malam secara diam diam dan tertawa bersama di bawah ribuan bintang yang saangat indah!"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "kupikir kau tidak mau mengingat apa apa tentangku lagi setelah aku pergi," ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil menunduk.

Sasuke yang peka dengan perubahan suasana hati Naruto segera menghampirinya dan membawa Naruto dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Mulai sekarang, mari kita berdua berjanji, untuk tidak membuang semua kenangan kenangan berharga ini nantinya,"

Naruto langsung kembali tersenyum lebar dan membalas pelukan Sasuke tak kalah erat. "Um! Aku janji! Aku tidak akan pernah mau membuang semua kenangan indah dengan Sasu!"

Sasuke makin mendekap Naruto dan mengecup puncak kepala Naruto berkali kali. Ia sangat menyukai hal ini, ia tidak mau ini segera berakhir, ia berharap jika waktu bisa berhenti sekarang.

. .

"Tadaima," Seorang pria dengan kemeja putih membuka pintu dengan wajah yang tampak lelah.

"Okaeri, anata," Sambut sang istri -Kushina- sambil menghampiri suaminya.

"Kau tampak sangat lelah, kau mau mandi dulu atau makan malam dulu?" tanya Kushina pada Minato sambil mengambil tas kerja suaminya.

"Hm, aku akan mandi dulu, dan setelah makan malam, kita bisa segera ke Suna," jawab Minato sambil berjalan ke arah ruang tengah diikuti Kushina.

"Kita akan pergi setelah makan malam?"

"Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik," jawab Minato sambil melihat ke lantai atas. "tapi apa Naruto benar benar tidak mau ikut? Biasanya kan dia tidak mau kalau harus tinggal sendirian,"

"Oh, tidak apa, lagi pula malam ini Sasuke akan menginap, jadi mana mungkin Naruto akan mengeluh," jelas Kushina pada Minato yang menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Ya sudah, kau suruh saja mereka untuk makan malam duluan. Kalian belum makan kan," Kushina mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Minato sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya.

Kushina kemudian menyiapkan meja makan dan mulai memanggil Sasuke dan Naruto. "Naruto, Sasuke, ayo turun, saatnya makan malam,"

Dan tak lama Sasuke dan Naruto turun bersama. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di seberang Kushina. "tou-san sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto sebelum ia mengambil makanan.

"Ya, dia sudah pulang," jawab Kushina.

"Lalu ojii-san mana?" giliran Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Dia mau mandi dulu," Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian mereka bertiga memulai makan malam dengan tenang.

"Ne, kaa-san," Panggil Naruto di sela makannya. "kalian kapan pergi ke Suna?"

"Apa kau sangat berharap kami segera pergi?" belum sempat Kushina menjawab, Minato sudah bergabung di meja makan dengan baju kaosnya dan balik bertanya pada Naruto.

"Tidak kok, kan aku hanya bertanya," Naruto memandang ayahnya sebal. "kalau bisa sih aku mau kalian tetap di sini saja," sambung Naruto.

Minato terkekeh dan kemudian mengambil sumpit untuk menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. "Kami akan pergi setelah makan malam," ujar Kushina.

"Jadi setelah ini kalian akan langsung pergi," Sasuke menanggapi.

"Iya, kami hanya ingin sampai di sana lebih cepat," jawab Minato. "jadi Sasuke, aku bisa menyerahkan Naruto sepenuhnya padamu kan?" tanya Minato menggoda dua pemuda di depannya.

"Ayah!" Pipi Naruto bersemu.

"Ojii-san tenang saja, tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan menjaga Naruto. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyentuhnya," Balas Sasuke dengan mantap pada Minato.

"Sasuke! Kau jangan menjadi menjengkelkan seperti ayah dong!" Naruto menyikut Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Kushina dan Minato yang melihatnya menjadi tertawa, dan makan malam ini berlangsung dengan cepatnya.

. .

"Kami pergi ya," ucap Minato dan Kushina sambil melambai pada Naruto dan Sasuke hingga akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam taxi.

"Ya, hati hati di jalan," Sasuke dan Naruto membalas lambaian mereka dan taxi pun bergerak menjauh dari kediaman Namikaze.

Naruto dan Sasuke memandang taxi itu hingga tak tampak lagi oleh mereka. Mereka berdua kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. "Sekarang, kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang sekarang sedang mengunci pintu.

"Terserah, kau maunya ngapain?" tanya Naruto balik. Sasuke hanya menaikkan bahunya, ia juga tidak tau ingin melakukan apa sekarang.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan mencuci piring piring yang tadi belum sempat di cuci oleh ibunya.

"Kau mau ku bantu?" tawar Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, kau duduk saja di depan," tolak Naruto menampilkan senyumnya menandakan ia memang tidak perlu bantuan.

"Ya sudah, aku mau ke kamarmu saja deh," jawab Sasuke yang mendapat anggukan mengerti dari Naruto, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar Naruto di lantai atas.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu bagi Naruto untuk mencuci piring piring tadi. Sekarang ia segera menuju kamarnya menemui Sasuke.

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah membaca manga di atas kasurnya. Ugh! Kenapa dia sangat tampan?! Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

"Oh, Naru, kau sudah selesai ya," ucap Sasuke yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, yang masih berdiri di pintu sambil menatapnya terdiam. "hei, ada apa? Apa aku sangat tampan sampai sampai kau sebegitunya melihatku?" goda Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya sambil berdecak sebal.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya. "Sasu, aku bosan," ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan manganya dan menatap pada Naruto. "Lalu, kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke datar pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke jengkel. "Hei, kenapa kau terdengar seperti tidak peduli begitu? Aku kan pacarmu sekarang Sasu," inilah Naruto dalam mode ngambeknya. Dan pastinya Sasuke tidak bisa melawan makhluk manis di depannya.

"Tapi kan memang tidak ada yang menarik untuk dilakukan sekarang Naru," Sasuke mencubit pipi Naruto gemas.

"Ittai!" Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke, yang malah sekarang makin mencubitnya lebih keras.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak kesakitan dan sangat sangat imut itu, Sasuke segera melepaskan cubitannya dan beralih mengacak rambut Naruto saking gemasnya.

"Kau sangat lucu Naru," Ucap Sasuke setelah melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Naruto.

Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia menatap Sasuke jengkel dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "kau sangat menyebalkan,"

"maaf deh, maaf," Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Naruto lembut.

"Sasu, kau tau, aku sangat suka saat kau bersifat hangat seperti ini," ungkap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang berada di pipinya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, hingga senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai jahil. "ne, Naru," panggil Sasuke lembut.

"hm?"

"kau mau menghilangkan kebosananmu?" tanya Sasuke yang di jawab dengan anggukan imut dari Naruto. "kau mau melakukan hal yang biasanya di lakukan pasangan?" ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan menggoda Naruto.

Naruto tiba tiba gugup mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Apa lagi saat Sasuke yang sekarang sudah makin mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Kau mau melakukannya kan?" Naruto menelan ludah saat Sasuke berucap sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaos yang ia pakai.

"S-sasuke," Naruto menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. "Ah, Naru, maaf ya tapi aku sudah tidak tahan,"

Sasuke segera mendorong tubuh Naruto dan menatap lurus pada manik samudra Naruto yang memerah di bawahnya. "Kau sudah siapkan? Naru-chan~"

* * *

TBC


	16. Chapter 15

Pertama tama sebelum baca, ku cuma mau bilang, di chap ini ada lemon (walau gagal), jadi jangan salahin aku kalau nanti kalian yang masih suci jadi terkontaminasi.

* * *

"S-Sasu.." Naruto menahan suaranya saat tangan Sasuke bermain nakal di dalam kaosnya.

"Naru," Sasuke memandang wajah takut Naruto dalam, dan kemudian mencium lembut bibir tipis Naruto, ya awalnya memang lembut dan manis, tapi perlahan menjadi semakin panas.

Naruto hanya bisa mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke. Membiarkan pemuda Uchiha itu mengambil alih permainan ini. Karna Naruto tau, ia tidak akan menang jika melawan Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke menjilati bibir bawah Naruto, dan menggigitnya membuat Naruto refleks membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan ini digunakan Sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Mengabsen tiap inchi dalam mulut Naruto.

"Ngghhh.. Sasu–keh.." desah Naruto tertahan saat Sasuke yang perlahan membuka semua pakaiannya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, hingga ia yang sekarang benar benar telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun. Jujur saja, Naruto mengakui jika Sasuke sangat ahli saat ini. Sasuke benar benar membuatnya luluh.

"mmhpthh... Sas-su.. nghh~" Naruto masih berusaha menahan desahan yang perlahan keluar dari mulutnya saat salah satu tangan Sasuke dengan lihainya bermain di paha bagian dalamnya.

"Jangan ditahan Naru," ucap Sasuke dengan suara bassnya yang bisa membuat Naruto tenang seketika. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, menciptakan tali saliva yang sengaja ia tinggalkan. Kini ia beranjak ke leher jenjang Naruto, mencium, menjilat, dan menggigit, meninggalkan kissmark yang cukup banyak di sana.

"ngghh.. itu s-sakith.." erang Naruto saat Sasuke terus saja memberinya kissmark. Sasuke kemudian beranjak ke bawah dan menjilati puting Naruto dan sesekali menggigitnya. Tangan kanannya bermain dengan niple yang satunya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya dengan lembut mulai bergerak lembut ke benda di selangkangan Naruto yang sudah mulai tegang.

"S-Sasuke, kau curang.." ucap Naruto terengah pada Sasuke.

"apa maksudmu?"

Naruto segera membuka kaos yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuh kekar Sasuke. "Wow.." Naruto menatap kagum pada tubuh indah Sasuke, dan mengusap tubuh sixpack Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya, ia kemudian kembali bermain.

"Sasuke!" pekik Naruto seketika saat tangan Sasuke dengan nakalnya memainkan benda pribadinya. Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah memerah Naruto. Ia menjilat jemarinya dan dengan perlahan menyusup ke belakang Naruto, dan memulainya.

"Akh!" pekik Naruto kesakitan saat satu jari Sasuke memasuki lubangnya. "agh.. Sasu.. mmphht.." Sasuke langsung mencium bibir ceri Naruto menenangkannya. Sasuke tau jika ini kali pertama Naruto, maka ia akan bermain selembut mungkin.

Sasuke terus menciumi Naruto agar bocah kucing itu merasa nyaman. "Akhh!" Naruto merasakan rasa sakit lagi saat Sasuke menambah dua jarinya lagi. Dan sekarang ada tiga jari Sasuke yang bermain di dalam lubang Naruto. "shh, kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Sasuke sensual di telinga Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika tangan Sasuke dengan talenta bermain dengan benda pribadinya. "ngghhh.. Sasukehh..." Naruto mengeliat keenakan saat jari jari Sasuke dengan lihainya memainkan penisnya, dan ia dapat merasakan sesuatu akan keluar.

"S-Sas..sukeh.. Aku akan.."

"keluarkan saja Naru," Naruto langsung saja mengeluarkan spermanya yang kini sudah membasahi tangan Sasuke. Naruto langsung tertunduk malu setelahnya. "_So beautiful_," Ucap Sasuke sambil menjilat tangannya yang dibasahi sperma bocah kucing di depannya. Naruto hanya menatap heran Sasuke, kenapa ia malah menjilatinya? Apa ia tidak merasa jijik?

Sasuke merasa sudah selesai dengan foreplay dan segera mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Naruto merasa tubuhnya kosong saat jari Sasuke keluar. Ya, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena sebentar lagi, hadiah sesungguhnya akan diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke perlahan menurunkan celananya, menampilkan miliknya yang sudah menegang. Naruto menelan ludah._ 'Itu besar,' _Ia tidak bisa bayangkan benda sebesar itu memasukinya nanti.

"Naru.." Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan suara serak, membuat yang dipanggil hanya bergidik ngeri. "aku mulai.."

"Akkh!" Naruto berteriak saat benda itu perlahan mulai memasukinya. "sshhh, tenanglah," Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto lembut. Ia kemudian kembali mencoba memasuki bendanya pada lubang anal Naruto.

"s-sakit..." ringis Naruto. Sasuke kemudian mencium lembut bibir Naruto untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Naruto. "Mmpph.. nghh.. S-Sas..nggh" Sasuke benar benar akan gila mendengar suara suara merdu dari Naruto. Dan dengan kasar Sasuke segera memasukkan penisnya seutuhnya pada lubang Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto kesakitan karena perlakuan kasar tiba tiba Sasuke. Sasuke segera mencium kembali bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

"_Relax baby_," Sasuke berbisik sensual sambil menggigit daun telinga Naruto.

"mmh.. hahh.. s-sak.. kith.." erangan Naruto saat Sasuke perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Naruto mencengkram erat punggung Sasuke menahan rasa sakitnya. "Sasu... pelanhh.. akhh.. sakit..." Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto dan memberinya kecupan.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi kau tidak akan kesakitan," Sasuke mengelus lembut surai blonde Naruto. "sshhhh.. Lubangmu sempit Naru..." Sasuke mendesah keenakan saat merasakan lubang Naruto yang makin membuatnya masuk ke dalam.

"Aku, akan barmain lembut untukmu, Naru..." Sasuke kembali memainkan penisnya di dalam lubang Naruto yang makin menyempit. Ia menatap dalam pada wajah memerah Naruto yang merasa kesakitan. Ia mengelus pipi Naruto lembut dan mencium bibir Naruto manis.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naru.." ucap Sasuke lembut pada Naruto. Dan ya, siapa yang tidak akan senang mendengar kata itu dari orang yang sangat ia cintai. Naruto melihat dengan mata sayunya. Menatap manik onyx Sasuke dan segera membungkam bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat Naruto menciumnya, ini pertama kali Naruto memulai untuk menciumnya. Sasuke membalas ciuman Naruto tak kalah ganas. "mmphht.. Sas-su..mmhp.." Sasuke segera melepaskan ciuman mereka saat merasakan Naruto yang membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Kedua manik berbeda warna itu saling memandang dalam. "Naru..."

"Aku, juga mencintaimu... Sasu.."

Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali memainkan bendanya di dalam tubuh Naruto, dan dengan lihai memanjakan benda pribadi Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Aukhh... S-sasu..keh.. jangan di sanahhnmn..." Naruto makin mencengkram erat punggung Sasuke saat pemuda itu berhasil menyentuh tempatnya.

"Aku tau, kau menyukainya kan?" Sasuke menenukan prostatnya. Ia makin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya pada lubang Naruto. "Akh! S-sakithhmn... Pelan.. Sasu.." Sasuke seperti tuli, ia tetap mempercepat temponya. Suara becek dari kulit mereka yang beradu mendominasi di malam yang sepi.

"Ak-aku akanh.. datang laghi..hhnmm.." desah Naruto keenakan saat Sasuke masih mempercepat permainannya. Ia akan orgasme lagi, itu yang Naruto tau sekarang. "S-sasuke?" Naruto kaget saat Sasuke yang menjilati kemaluannya yang sedikit mengeluarkan cairan putih.

"Kita keluarkanh.. bersama," suara bariton Sasuke membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding. Sasuke terus saja menjilat cairan putih yang mulai keluar dari penis Naruto dan kemudian menahannya. "Tunggulah, aku sebentar.."

"Mmnpnnhhh... nghhh hahhss... S-sas..su..hh" Sasuke makin mempercepat tempo nya. Dan ia dengan segera mendapatkan orgasme nya.

_Crooot_

Mereka keluar bersamaan. Sperma Naruto keluar banyak hingga membasahi tangan Sasuke. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke, yang kini cairannya sudah memenuhi lubang Naruto, bahkan sampai mengalir di paha Naruto.

"Hahhh.." Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Memandang wajah kelelahan kekasihnya, dan menyingkirkan poni basah oleh keringat yang menutupi manik sapphire milik Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu," Hanya itu yang bisa ia sampaikan sekarang. Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, tidak peduli dengan tubuh mereka yang penuh keringat dan lengket. Menenggelamkan dirinya pada pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tau, jadi kau tidak perlu katakan berkali kali," ucapnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Ya, tapi aku benar benar mencintaimu, Naru,"

Naruto diam, hingga kembali bersuara. "Saat kau meninggalkanku, aku mulai berpikir, jika hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi," ucapnya membuat Sasuke diam. "saat aku bertemu denganmu lagi, aku tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan saat itu. Aku merasa senang karena bisa kembali bertemu denganmu, tapi saat itu juga aku merasa hancur. Aku berpikir jika kau benar benar tidak menginginkanku lagi,"

Sasuke masih terdiam sambil membelai lembut surai pirang Naruto. Dan Naruto kembali bicara."Aku bohong jika seandainya aku bilang aku membencimu. Tapi memang aku tidak bisa menerimamu saat itu. Aku berkata tidak, tapi hatiku berkata iya. Saat aku bilang ingin menjauh, hatiku tidak ingin kau pergi lagi. Dan saat aku bilang tidak menginginkanmu lagi, sesungguhnya saat itu, bahkan sampai kapan pun aku sebenarnya sangat membutuhkanmu,"

"Tapi saat aku bilang aku mencintaimu, hatiku yang paling dalam juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku mencintaimu," potong Sasuke segera. Naruto mendongakkan pandangannya dan menatap pada Sasuke yang kini juga menatapnya dengan penuh senyuman hangat. "Aku bersungguh sungguh jika aku mencintaimu. Dan hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah hingga kapan pun,"

Naruto tidak bisa menahannya lagi, air mata keluar begitu saja. Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto lembut dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Naruto makin memeluk erat Sasuke. Menangis membiarkan semua perasaannya tertumpah sekarang.

* * *

_"Sempat terpikirkan olehku jika hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku mencintainya, dan dia juga mencintaiku. Aku hanya berharap satu hal..._

_Berharap jika hal ini tidak akan pernah berakhir..._

_Kami-sama.. kumohon, jika seandainya nanti Sasuke akan kembali meninggalkanku, setidaknya biarkan kami untuk saling memiliki selamanya.. Karena aku mencintainya..." _

* * *

TBC


	17. Chapter 16

Cahaya yang perlahan memasuki celah celah jendela mengusik ketenangan tidur seorang pemuda manis di atas ranjang. Ia mengusap matanya perlahan sambil mencoba duduk dari posisi awalnya.

"Ngh? Sasuke?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi ruang kamarnya saat tidak menemukan pemuda Uchiha yang bermain dengannya semalam. Ia mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, sampai ia merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya. "auch,".

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara bass dari arah pintu mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. "Perlu bantuan?" tawar Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Naruto ala bridal style. "S-sasuke!" Naruto kaget dengan perlakuan tiba tiba Sasuke padanya.

"Aku tau kau tidak bisa jalan sendiri Naru," Sasuke tersenyum tampan sambil terus menggendong Naruto ke kamar mandi. Dan terkekeh saat melihat semburat merah di pipi Naruto.

.

"Kau yang memasak?" Naruto menatap pada deretan makanan yang tertata rapi di meja makan sambil berdecak kagum.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil duduk di kursi. "Ibumu meninggalkan kita kare, dan aku rasa itu tidak akan cukup untukmu, jadi aku masak makanan lainnya,"

"Wah, keliatannya enak. Itadakimasu~" Naruto menyuap sup miso buatan Sasuke dengan bersemangat. "Hm~ oishii~" puji Naruto dengan mata berseri.

Sasuke terkekeh gemas melihat Naruto yang makan seperti anak kecil. "Makannya pelan pelan saja, dobe,"

.

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk dalam diam sambil menonton televisi. Naruto dengan tenang bersandar di dada bidang Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke dengan lembut mengelus surai blonde Naruto dan sesekali memberinya kecupan manis.

Ting~

Sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk ke telepon Sasuke, ia membacanya segera. Dan tidak lama setelah membaca pesannya, Sasuke membuang napas lelah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tampan dan mengecup pipi Naruto sekilas. "Itachi memberi tahuku jika ayah menyuruhku pulang sekarang," jawabnya dengan nada sedikit kecewa pada Naruto.

Naruto memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang kini duduk di depan Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa apa, kau pulang saja," ucap Naruto lembut pada Sasuke.

"Kau yakin? Nanti kau sendirian di rumah dong,"

"Tidak apa apa Sasuke. Kau pikir ini Home Alone, hingga nanti ada pencuri yang akan datang?" Naruto menjawab dengan nada sedikit bercanda. "lagi pula disini tidak ada barang berharga,"

"Kau ini bicara apa, barang paling berharga itu ada disini," Balas Sasuke sambil mencubit gemas pipi chubby Naruto.

"Palingan nanti aku akan main ke rumah Kiba atau Lee,"

"Tidak, suruh mereka yang kesini,"

"Kenapa?"

"Ya, siapa tau nanti di jalan ada orang yang mengganggumu kan,"

Naruto terkekeh. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mengundang mereka ke rumahku," Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia mengusik rambut Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu~"

.

"Haah.." Naruto membuang napas kasar sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Sasuke baru saja pergi karena ada urusan, dan sekarang di sinilah ia, sendirian di rumahnya yang sepi.

Ia mau saja menghubungi Lee dan Kiba seperti yang ia katakan pada Sasuke tadi. Tapi masalahnya adalah, Lee dan Kiba sedang tidak ada dirumah mereka.

"Aku bosan..." lirihnya sambil menatap langit - langit rumahnya. Ia terdiam, dan kemudian kembali bersuara, mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. "entah kenapa, tapi perasaanku tidak enak saat ia pergi. Rasanya seperti, saat dia pergi meninggalkanku dan hanya bilang agar aku melupakannya.. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya lagi."

.

Di kediaman Uchiha, suasana serius menyelimuti sang tuan rumah. Ia duduk menunggu anaknya untuk duduk di seberangnya.

"Ayah memanggilku?" dan datanglah Sasuke yang menatap pada Ayahnya dengan ragu.

"Duduklah." Sasuke segera duduk di seberang ayahnya. Sasuke duduk dengan perlahan sambil menunduk. Entah kenapa, tapi raut wajah ayahnya benar benar sangat serius sekarang ini.

"Ada yang ingin Ayah katakan padamu, Sasuke," Sasuke menelan ludah kasar mendengar nada bicara ayahnya. "Dan Ayah harap, kau tidak membuat ayah kecewa setelah ini,"

"Ibu," Itachi berjalan ke arah dapur mencari ibunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mikoto melihat anak sulungnya yang memasuki dapur.

"Kenapa ayah memanggil Sasuke? Dan sepertinya ini serius sekali,"

"Entah lah, ibu juga tidak tau," jawab ibunya sambil melanjutkan masaknya. "Tapi ibu rasa ini tentang 'tradisi keluarga' yang biasa di bilang ayahmu itu. Ibu benar - bebar tidak mengerti kenapa Ayahmu itu benar - benar menjadikan hal konyol itu sebagai tradisi,"

Itachi hanya mengangguk paham. Ayahnya itu terkadang kalau memutuskan sesuatu memang hanya seenaknya saja. Bahkan sebelumnya Itachi pernah di paksa untuk melanjutkan sma nya di luar negeri.

"hah, aku hanya berharap jika ini tidak membuat hubungan Ayah dan Sasuke renggang seperti dulu lagi,"

"Ayolah, ayahmu tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk kali kedua,"

.

"Jadi, apa yang ayah bicarakan denganmu?" tanya Itachi setelah menyusul Sasuke ke kamarnya.

"Tidak ada yang penting," balas Sasuke singkat tanpa menoleh pada Itachi.

"Ayolah, beritahu saja aku. Kau terlihat sangat bahagia,"

"Bodoh! Aku rasa aku tidak perlu mengatakan apapun. Tidak ada urusannya sama sekali dengamu," Itachi hanya mendelikkan bahu dan kemudian pergi dari kamar adiknya itu.

Sasuke berbaring di kasurnya. Merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil hpnya. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati deretan pesan dari Naruto.

_From: Boku no Naru_

_Sasuke, apa kau sudah selesai bicara dengan ayahmu?_

_Sasuke? Masih belum ya?_

_Sasu?_

_Hey, Sasuke, masih belum juga ya?_

_Apakah sepenting itu?_

_Hey! Apa kau sengaja mencueki ku? Kalau iya, awas saja kau ya!_

_Kau masih belum membalas juga? Apa kau melupakan ku?_

_Sasu~~_

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke~~~_

_ヽ__(='Д´=)__ﾉ_

_(╥__﹏╥__)_

Sasuke terkekeh melihat Narunya yang sangat sangat merindukannya. Padahal ia hanya pergi sebentar, tapi Naruto benar - benar sudah merindukannya. Sasuke segera menelepon Naruto.

"_Moshi moshi?_"

"Naru, apa kau sangat merindukan ku hingga mengirimku pesan sebanyak ini?" Sasuke langsung memulai percakapan.

"_Itu salahmu sendiri karena tidak membalasnya lebih cepat!_"

Sasuke tertawa mendengar Naruto yang memarahinya dari seberang telepon. "hahah, gomen, habisnya ayah bicara lama sekali, aku sampai bosan mendengarnya,"

"_Memangnya ayahmu membicarakan apa?_"

"Bukan apa apa,"

"_Aku tau itu sangat penting Sasu,_"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Memangnya jawaban apa yang kau ingin kan ha? Kau ingin aku jawab kalau ayahku ingin aku segera melamarmu dan kemudian kita menikah dan memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia bersama anak anak kita?"

Oke, tidak ada alasan untuk Naruto yang tengah blushing sekarang. "_B-baka! Teme baka!"_

"Haha, maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke yang tertawa ria karena tau jika sekarang bibir Naruto pasti sedang mengerucut lucu dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi mochinya. "Kau tidak berharap hal itu menjadi nyata?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. "Hei, kau masih di sana kan?"

"_Ya, aku masih di sini,_"

"Kenapa tiba - tiba diam ha?"

"_Bukan apa apa, hanya saja aku..._" Naruto terdengar ragu. "_aku takut jika hal itu seandainya tidak akan pernah terjadi_.."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Naruto, walau ia tahu Naruto tak akan melihatnya.

"_Kau tau kan, pernikahan sesama jenis itu tidak dibolehkan di Jepang. Dan, dari tadi aku merasa ada hal yang mengganggu ku,_"

"Apa yang mengganggumu?"

"_Aku tidak tau.._"

"Haah," Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Naru, kau tau kan, aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi tidak peduli apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti, hatiku tetap akan memilihmu. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Kita saling memiliki. Dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun,"

"..."

"..."

"_Kenapa tiba - tiba kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Ini terdengar sedikit aneh,_"

"Tidak apa apa. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya, bahwa aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu,"

Di seberang telepon, Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia tidak perlu mendengar hal itu berkali - kali, karena ia memang sudah tau. "_Aku juga_.."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Meski pun di halang jarak, tapi mereka dapat merasakan hangat di dalam hati mereka. "Apa kau masih di rumah?"

"_Ya, masih. Dan masih sendirian di sini,_"

"Kenapa? Kan aku sudah menyuruhmu mengajak Lee atau Kiba untuk ke rumahmu,"

"_Mereka sedang ada urusan_,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana sekarang,"

"_Kau yakin?_"

"Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak,"

"_Baiklah, jaa ne~"_

_Tuut tuut~_

Dan panggilan terputus. Sasuke segera berdiri dari ranjangnya dan segera berlari ke luar rumah. Baru saja beberapa waktu lalu mereka bertemu, Sasuke sudah sangat merindukan bocah kecilnya.

_'Lama - lama aku bisa gila oleh anak itu..'_

.

* * *

TBC


	18. Chapter 17

"Ohayou, Naruto, Kiba," Sapa Lee setelah duduk di kursinya.

"Ohayou, Lee," Jawab Naruto dan Kiba serentak.

"Wah, Naruto, nampaknya kau senang sekali pagi ini, ada apa?" Tanya Lee setelah duduk di kursinya dan menatap pada Naruto yang sedang tersenyum cerah di tempatnya.

"Itu dia Lee, teman kita yang satu ini punya hal yang harus ia katakan pada kita," sambung Kiba dengan wajah menggoda Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Lee penasaran.

"Ah, itu..." Naruto mendadak blushing dan jadi salah tingkah.

"Hei, ayolah, cepat katakan pada kami," desak Kiba.

"He, bagaimana bilangnya ya," Naruto makin salah tingkah. Ia jadi malu jika harus mengatakan pada Lee dan Kuba tentang Sasuke.

"Naruto, ayolah," Kiba dan Lee terus saja mendesak Naruto, namun tetap saja Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat merah. Begitu terus hingga sosok Uchiha yang sedari tadi di pikirkan Naruto masuk ke kelas.

Kiba dan Lee menatap bingung pada Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. Sebenarnya sih, tidak masalah jika Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka, toh tempat duduk Sasuke ada di belakang Naruto. Tapi, yang membuat mereka bingung adalah, Sasuke yang berjalan menuju tempat Naruto, bukan tempatnya sendiri.

Sedang Naruto hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah blushing. Apa lagi saat Sasuke yang berhenti di depan mejanya dengan sebuah senyum tampan yang tertuju padanya. "Ohayou, Naru,"

Naruto makin dibuat terkejut saat Sasuke yang mengecup bibirnya singkat. Ah, jangan lupakan ekspresi Lee dan Kiba yang benar benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto memukul pelan tangan Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah dan kemudian segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"He, kau marah? Hanya karena aku memberimu sebuah kecupan?" Sasuke mencoba membuat Naruto kembali melihat padanya. Tapi tetap saja Naruto masih memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya. "Kau marah karena aku kecup atau karena kau tidak aku cium?" Naruto segera berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan melotot.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke terkekeh gemas melihat Naruto yang bertingkah sangat manis.

Dan di sisi lain, Lee dan Kiba masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dua pemuda di depan mereka yang sepertinya lupa jika di kelas sekarang masih ada mereka berdua.

"Ehem!" Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh pada Lee. "maaf ya, sebelumnya jika aku mengganggu kalian, tapi sepertinya sekarang ada hal yang 'harus' kalian katakan," ucapnya dengan menekankan kata harus.

Naruto menatap pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan kemudian kembali menatap pada Lee. "kau memangnya mau kami mengatakan apa?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan wajah dan nada bicara yang sudah dingin seperti biasanya.

"Ya, setidaknya beritahu lah kami kenapa kalian bisa jadi seperti ini," jawab Kiba.

Sasuke membuang napas berat. "Aku dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang, dan dia sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya, sudah kan?" dan kemudian Sasuke segera menggandeng Naruto keluar kelas meninggalkan Lee dan Kiba yang terdiam menatap mereka dengan wajah kebingungan.

.

_Skip time~_

"Naruto, aku masih tidak menyangka jika kau benar benar sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke," ucap Kiba berbisik pada Naruto saat mereka sudah bersiap pulang.

"Ya, begitulah, apa pun bisa terjadi kan," balas Naruto sambil memasukkan bukunya dalam tas.

"Naru, ayo kita pulang," ajak Sasuke pada Naruto yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan ringan oleh Naruto. Dan mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas sambil diikuti oleh Lee dan Kiba.

Ya, diikuti oleh Lee dan Kiba bahkan setelah mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah. "ck. Kalian ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi mengekori kami terus," Sasuke segara berhenti dan berbalik menatap dua pemuda yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakangnya dan Naruto.

Kiba dan Lee jadi ngeri sendiri melihat wajah Sasuke yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang mampu membuat semua anak menangis. "t-tidak apa kan, kami hanya mau sekadar memastikan," jawab Lee ketakutan.

"Memastikan apa lagi?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan raut wajah yang masih sama menyeramkan.

"Y-ya siapa yang sangka jika kalian ini sudah menjadi s-sepasang kekasih saja. Padahal kalian masih belum lama bertemu, dan juga jarang bicara," sambung Kiba sama ngerinya dengan Lee.

Sasuke hanya berdecak pelan. Ia sangat tidak suka ada yang mengganggu momentnya dengan Naruto. "maa, Kiba, Lee, kalian duluan saja ya, nanti aku beritahu apa saja yang terjadi ne," ucap Naruto pada Kiba dan Lee.

"Tapi kan.." baru saja Lee dan Kiba ingin memprotes, tiba tiba sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan mereka. Dan seorang pemuda yang sangat di kenali oleh Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari mobil.

"Itachi nii-chan!" teriak Naruto bersemangat dan dibalas dengan senyum oleh Itachi.

"Aniki, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke malah menyapa dengan tampang dinginnya seperti biasa.

"hm, kau ini ya, beda sekali dengan Naruto yang menyambutku dengan senyum manisnya," Itachi mendekat ke arah mereka dan mengusap pucuk kepala Naruto. Ya, itu memang kesukaan Itachi, dan kadang selalu membuat Sasuke iri.

"Itachi nii-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto kemudian pada Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum dan kemudian menjawab. "Aku mau menjemput Sasuke. Soalnya A–"

"Kau tidak perlu menjemputku," potong Sasuke segera. "Huh! Kenapa semua orang sangat menyebalkan sekarang?"

"Kau dengarkan aku dulu," untung Itachi masih punya kesabaran menghadapi adik seperti Sasuke. "yang menyuruhku menjemputmu itu Ayah. Dia bilang ingin membahas sesuatu," Jelas Itachi akhirnya yang dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Sasuke.

"aku tidak mau, jadi kau bisa kembali sekarang," ucap Sasuke langsung.

"Tidak bisa Sasuke, Ayah memaksa,"

"Tapi aku tidak mau,"

Lagi lagi Itachi harus bertahan dengan sifat keras kepala adiknya. "Ayolah, kau tidak mau keluar dari keluarga besar Uchiha hanya karena hal ini kan?"

Sasuke berdecak pelan. "Sasu, kau pulang saja sekarang. Nanti ojii-san marah padamu lho," ucap Naruto yang langsung membuat raut wajah Sasuke berubah lembut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Itachi menghela nafas lega. "aku ikut kau bukan karena paksaan Ayah, tapi karena permintaan Naruto," Ya, Itachi tau itu.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi, tapi sebelum itu," Itachi melihat ke arah Sasuke jahil dan kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto, ia masih sempat saja memberikan sebuah kecupan selamat tinggal pada Naruto. "jaa ne, Naruto,"

Naruto awalnya sedikit kaget, namun kemudian balas tersenyum manis. "Jaa, nii-chan,"

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tercengang. "Aniki! Jangan pernah mencium Naru ku!" Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto ke pelukannya.

Itachi hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah possessive adiknya. "Sudahlah tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengambilnya darimu, sebaiknya kita pergi saja sekarang," ajak Itachi dan kemudian segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Naru, aku pergi dulu ya," Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto lembut dan Naruto membalas dengan senyum manis dan melambai pada Sasuke saat kekasihnya itu masuk ke mobil dan melaju meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi, kami sekarang boleh pulang denganmu kan," ucap Kiba yang sedari tadi hanya dikacangi oleh yang lainnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan kemudian langsung mengajak kedua temannya untuk pulang bersama.

"Ne, kau tau, ada sepupuku lho, yang katanya akan dijodohkan dengan seorang Uchiha. Dan kau tau Uchiha mana yang kumaksud?"

Langkah Naruto segera terhenti saat mendengar pembicaraan beberapa gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Naruto, kenapa berhenti?" Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lee dan masih mendengarkan pembicaraan gadis gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Memangnya, siapa Uchiha itu? Dan bukankah keluarga Uchiha itu cukup disegani ya,"

"Nah, ini dia, Uchiha yang aku maksud itu, Uchiha Sasuke," Seketika Naruto merasa jika jantungnya berhenti berdetak sebentar. "Anak kedua di keluarga Uchiha yang akan meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya. Sebagai alumni tahun lalu, kau pasti mengenal Sasuke kan,"

"Tentu saja aku tau. Tapi tidak aku sangka jika Sasuke mau dijodohkan,"

"Ya, kudengar dari sepupuku sih, katanya Sasuke menolak mentah mentah, tapi karena paksaan Ayahnya, Sasuke terpaksa menurutinya. Dan sepertinya acara pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung setelah Sasuke lulus kuliah nanti,"

"Sepupumu beruntung sekali,"

Naruto makin tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia langsung saja pergi dari sana dengan perasaan hancur.

"Naruto!" Kiba dan Lee mencoba memanggil, tapi percuma, Naruto terlalu cepat dan tidak ingin mendengarkan siapa pun sekarang.

Naruto terus berjalan dengan cepat ke rumahnya. Ia langsung masuk ke kamar dan menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur. "Sasuke no baka!"

Sekarang Naruto tau, apa yang dibicarakan oleh Ayah Sasuke saat itu, dan urusan apa yang mengharuskan Sasuke untuk pulang sekarang. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan perjodohan.

"Hiks..." Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ia mencoba menahan semua perasaan yang sangat.. sangat menyakitkan baginya.

"kau.. padahal kau yang bilang tidak akan pernah pergi lagi.." Naruto bergumam dengan suara serak.

Bolehkah jika Naruto kecewa untuk yang kedua kalinya oleh Sasuke? Mungkin tidak seharusnya Naruto langsung percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan para gadis itu. Tapi perkataan Sasuke saat itu, membuat semua pikiran positifnya menjadi hilang dan digantikan oleh rasa sakit dan kecewa.

"...jadi tidak peduli apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti, hatiku tetap akan memilihmu. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Kita saling memiliki. Dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun,"

"Harusnya aku sudah tau saat kau mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu..."

.

Itachi melihat ke layar teleponnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Ia tampak bingung ingin melakukan apa sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak, ia bingung apa ia harus memberitahu Naruto, atau tidak. Jujur saja, Itachi baru mengetahuinya. Ia baru saja mengetahui jika adik satu satunya akan dijodohkan dengan anak teman Ayahnya.

Ia pikir Ayahnya sudah tidak akan memaksa Sasuke lagi, tapi nyatanya tidak. Entah kenapa, tapi Ayahnya saat ini benar benar tidak main main. Terbukti dari ancamannya yang lebih keras. Akan mencoret Sasuke dari keluarga Uchiha, dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sasuke memperlihatkan wajahnya di mana pun jika itu berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Itachi pikir mungkin ayahnya punya hutang budi atau apalah dengan keluarga temannya ini. Jika tidak ada alasan khusus, mungkin Sasuke sudah di biarkan menikahi Naruto sekarang juga.

"Naruto, maaf jika Sasuke mengecewakanmu lagi,"

.

Pertemuan antara kedua keluarga itu akhirnya sudah usai. Sasuke segera masuk ke kamarnya tanpa peduli perkataan Ayahnya di belakang.

"Sialan!" Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. "kenapa aku tidak bisa dibiarkan memilih pilihanku sendiri? Ayah benar benar egois!"

"Sasuke," Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Itachi yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Apa?"

Itachi menghela nafas berat. "sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menentang lagi?"

"Jika aku menentangnya lagi, mungkin aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan ibu,"

"Lalu? Memberitahu Naruto dan membuatnya kecewa untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

Sasuke menatap tajam pada Itachi. "Aku tidak akan pernah membuat Naruto kecewa lagi padaku!"

Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Bagus, aku harap kau tidak melanggar janjimu sendiri," dan ia pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke mengambil handphonenya dan mencoba menghubungi seorang yang selalu ada di pikirannya sekarang. Dan kalian tau apa yang Sasuke dapatkan? Hanya sebuah panggilan tak terjawab.

Ia mencoba lagi, tapi tetap saja. Tapi tidak mungkin Sasuke akan berhenti di sini. Bocah kecilnya benar benar membuatnya khawatir sekarang.

"Naru, kumohon, angkat telfonmu,"

_"...Moshi moshi,"_

"Naru!" Sasuke bernafas lega mendengar suara Naruto di seberang telepon. "Naru, kau tidak apa apa kan, kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telfonku? Dan kenapa suaramu menjadi lemas begitu?" Sasuke terdengar panik.

Di seberang telfon, Naruto hanya tersenyum hambar sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

_"Sasu, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" _

"hm? tentu saja, kenapa tidak,"

"..."

Sasuke masih menunggu. "Naru?"

"_um, Sasuke.. Apa ada seorang Uchiha yang sekarang sedang dijodohkan?_"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar mendengar perkataan Naruto. "A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Hal itu... hal seperti itu mana mungkin aku tau kan?"

_'Sudah kuduga..'_ Ya, jangan bertanya kenapa mata Naruto mulai berair sekarang.

"Kenapa, kau bertanya hal seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Ia terlalu sulit untuk membuka mulutnya sekarang. Ia hanya takut jika Sasuke bisa mendengar isakannya sekarang.

"Naru?"

Ingin sebenarnya Naruto menjawab, tapi tangis juga akan segera keluar. Ia langsung saja memutuskan telepon tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang masih memanggil namanya khawatir.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke merasa aneh sekarang. Ia langsung saja berdiri dan pergi ke kamar Itachi.

"Aniki!" Sasuke langsung masuk tanpa permisi lebih dahulu.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa kau tampak sangat marah sekali?"

"Apa yang sudah kau katakan pada Naruto?!"

Itachi mengernyit bingung. "Naruto? Aku tidak bicara apa apa padanya,"

"Lalu bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa ta–"

"Sasuke," Itachi berdiri dan menghampiri adiknya. Ia menepuk pundak adiknya. "pergilah ke sana sekarang,"

Sasuke menatap kakaknya. Ia tau jika kakaknya akan selalu mendukung apa yang baik untuknya. Ia mengangguk sekali dan segera pergi dari sana.

Sasuke langsung keluar dari rumahnya tanpa sedikit pun menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan dari ibunya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya satu orang, yaitu Naruto'nya'.

.

Sasuke terus berlari hingga berhenti di depan pintu rumah keluarga Namikaze. "Naru," Sasuke mengetuk pintu perlahan.

"Naruto, bukalah, aku ingin bertemu denganmu," Sasuke terus mengetuk, tapi tetap tidak ada pertanda dari Naruto.

Di dalam rumah, Naruto masih mencoba menahan semua air mata yang sayangnya sudah keluar membanjiri kedua pipinya. Ia mau saja membuka pintu dan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak ingin Sasuke melihatnya yang seperti ini.

Naruto perlahan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia masih mendengar Sasuke yang memintanya membuka pintu.

"Naru kumohon, aku ingin bertemu denganmu," Sasuke terdengar sangat memohon.

"Sasuke.." Ucap Naruto mencoba membuat suaranya se-stabil mungkin. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak ingin membuka pintu.

"Naruto! Kumohon, buka pintunya ne, aku ingin bertemu,"

"Sasuke, hari ini aku terlalu lelah, jadi kau pulang saja ya," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Ayolah, jangan seperti ini, aku jadi khawatir padamu," Sasuke kembali terdengar memohon.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Tapi aku benar benar sangat lelah sekarang, jadi untuk sekarang, kau pulang dulu ya,"

Sasuke mengepal erat tangannya. Ia tidak mau pergi, ia hanya ingin di sini. Tetap bersama dengan Naruto.

"Naru..."

"Sasu, aku lelah dan ingin istirahat. Kau bisa kan, meninggalkanku sebentar saja? ...kumohon,"

Sasuke sekarang benar benar tidak tau apa lagi yang akan ia katakan. Ia menghela nafas. "Naru, aku... aku tidak terlalu yakin jika kau sudah tau, tapi..."

Sasuke dapat merasakan matanya mulai memanas, dan Naruto yang masih menahan isakan yang tidak tau kapan akan berhenti.

"...tapi percayalah, aku jujur saat bilang aku mencintaimu. Aku serius saat bilang akan selalu mencintaimu. Maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu... Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, dan tidak akan pernah berpaling pada siapa pun.."

Sekarang Sasuke dapat merasakan cairan panas membasahi pipinya. "... Selamanya, kau dan aku tidak akan pernah berpisah, selama hati kita masih saling memiliki.."

Naruto makin merasakan jika hatinya makin terasa perih. "Koishiteru, Naru.." Dan dengan berat, Sasuke berbalik dan menjauh dari kediaman Namikaze, dengan rasa bersalah yang membuatnya ingin sekali mengubur diri dalam dalam.

Sedang Naruto kini terduduk lemas sambil memgang kedua lutunya dan mengeluarkan semua isakan yang tadinya tertahan._ 'Ya, selama kita masih saling memiliki,'_

Kemudian ia mengambil telfonnya dan mengetik beberapa nomor. Ia mendekatkan telfonnya ke telinga dan menunggu orang di seberang menjawab telepon.

"_Moshi moshi,_" terdengar suara seorang pemuda di seberang.

"Itachi nii-chan.." Ucap Naruto dengan suara seraknya.

"_Naruto? Ada apa? Kau tidak apa apa kan? Dari suaramu kau terdengar tidak baik_," Itachi terdengar khawatir.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Aku, hanya ingin bertanya satu hal.."

"_Bertanya apa?_"

"Apa benar Sasuke akan dijodohkan lagi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Itachi terdiam. Apa yang dipikirkan adiknya sampai sampai memberi tau Naruto. "_A-apa dia memberitaumu?"_

"Tidak, Sasuke tidak memberitahu ku apa apa.. Tapi aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan beberapa gadis tentang dia.."

Itachi sekarang tidak tau ingin mengatakan apa. Ia terlalu sayang pada Naruto jika harus menceritakan hal ini.

"Nii-chan, kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa menolak seperti yang dia lakukan dulu?"

Itachi menarik nafas panjang. "_Kau tau, Ayah benar benar serius sekarang. Seandainya jika Sasuke menolak, dia mungkin tidak diperbolehkan lagi bertemu dengan satu orang pun keluarga Uchiha, bahkan berhubungan secara tidak langsung saja tidak boleh,_" jelas Itachi yang membuat Naruto terdiam seketika.

Aah, mungkin memang benar, jika selama ini sang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu tidak menyukainya masuk ke kehidupan Sasuke.

"_Naruto, kau tidak apa apa kan, disana?_"

"Ya, aku baik baik saja,"

Itachi tersenyum di seberang telepon. "_Aku tau jika bohong, jadi katakan saja semuanya_,"

"Aku... aku tidak apa jika seandainya kami memang tidak bisa bersama. Asalkan Sasuke tetap menepati janjinya untuk selamanya mencintaiku, aku sudah bahagia.."

"_Kau tenang saja, anak itu pasti akan selamanya mencintaimu_,"

"Arigatou, Itachi nii-chan," Naruto mulai bisa tersenyum, dan kemudian ia mematikan telfon dan menatap pada langit langit.

"Aku serius, selama kau masih mencintaiku, aku baik baik saja..."

* * *

TBC


	19. Drable gaje 2

_**~Sweet Chat on The Way Home~**_

"Dobe, aku akan menginap,"

"Menginap di mana?"

"Di rumah orang yang ku suka,"

"Kau punya orang yang kau suka?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Hee, tapi apa dia suka padamu?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan populer,"

"Dasar teme sombong. Kau terlalu percaya diri, mungkin saja ada yang tidak suka padamu,"

"Tapi kau menyukaiku kan?"

"T-tentu saja tidak!"

"Hn, terserah kau saja. Ayo kita pulang,"

"Hm?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa dengan wajah bodohmu itu?"

"Bukannya kau bilang akan menginap di rumah orang yang kau suka?"

"Ya, makanya, ayo kita pulang. Aku lapar,"

"Kau, mau pulang kemana?"

"Tentu saja rumahmu, memangnya siapa lagi,"

"..."

"Dobe, kau mau pulang atau tidak?"

"Kau.. mau menginap di rumahku?"

"Hah~ kau ini kenapa sih? Ayo cepat kita pulang, aku benar benar sudah lapar,"

_10 detik setelah Naruto terdiam_

_Blush!_

* * *

_**~Love Letter~**_

"Oi, Naruto,"

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Doushite?"

"Ini," Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah surat pada Naruto. Bocah kucing itu hanya menatapnya heran. Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Ambilah, tanganku pegal nih,"

Naruto segera mengambil surat yang di beri Sasuke. "Ini apa?"

"Surat,"

"Ya, aku tau jika ini sebuah surat. Maksudku ini surat apa?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto lama, bukannya menjawab, ia malah berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatapnya heran. "Sasuke, ini surat apaan sih?"

Tapi sayangnya Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Naruto menatap surat itu lama dan kemudian membuka surat yang terbungkus amplop biru yang di berikan Sasuke padanya.

Naruto membuka secarik kertas yang ada di sana dan langsung saja wajahnya mendadak memerah seperti kepiting rebus setelah membaca sederet kalimat yang ada di sana.

_Suki da yo_

_Dakara korekara wa dēto shite iru_

* * *

_**~Unmei~**_

"Naru, kau percaya takdir?"

"Hm, kenapa tiba tiba kau bertanya hal seperti itu?"

"Bukan apa apa,"

"..."

"Hei, kau belum menjawab,"

"Haruskah?"

"Hm,"

"Um, bagaimana ya, kadang aku percaya, dan kadang juga tidak terlalu,"

"Kalau ada seorang yang bertemu saat masih kecil dan salah satunya jatuh cinta. Dan secara mengejutkan kemudian mereka bertemu lagi, bahkan sampai sekarang mereka berteman sangat dekat, apa menurutmu itu takdir?"

"Bisa saja,"

"kau pikir mereka akan berjodoh?"

"Aku rasa itu bisa saja terjadi, toh kan salah satu sari mereka sudah jatuh cinta sejak pertama bertemu,"

"Berarti kau jodohku,"

1 detik..

2 detik...

3 detik...

_Blush!_

"T-teme!"

* * *

_**~Long Way Home~ **_

Naruto mengapit erat lengan Sasuke. Ia menatap lurus ke arah bulan yang bersinar terang mengiringi langkah mereka di tengah malam yang tenang.

"Kau dingin?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lembut pada Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng ringan. "Sebaiknya kita ambil jalan pintas, cuaca makin dingin," Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus surai blonde Naruto.

"Jangan,"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban singkat Naruto. "Kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah makin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah kekasih manisnya.

"Tidak perlu mengambil jalan pintas. Kalau bisa ambil jalan terpanjang," Cicit Naruto sedikit membenamkan wajahnya pada mantel Sasuke.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

Naruto belum menjawab, ia memberhentikan langkahnya. Sasuke juga berhenti dan menatap Naruto heran. Kemudian Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat lembut. "Tidak apa kan, jika aku bilang aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama. Bahkan aku berharap kita tidak pernah sampai ke rumahku,"

Sasuke ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto, ia mengelus lembut wajah Naruto.

"Aku juga,"

Dan kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, memberikan sebuah ciuman manis di bawah sinar bulan. Berharap jika saja ciuman itu tidak akan pernah berakhir. seperti perjalanan pulang mereka.

* * *

_**~Sekai no Owari~ **_

sepasang kekasih sedang duduk di kursi taman tanpa ada satu pun yang membuka suara. Tapi hanya dengan saling menautkan tangan saja, mereka sudah bisa merasakan perasaan hangat di hati mereka.

"Nee, jika seandainya dunia berakhir besok, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda raven pada kekasihnya.

Sang pemilik manik shappire tidak menjawabnya, ia malah makin mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda Uchiha yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"Kalau kau sendiri, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Ia makin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. "Kau ingin tau?" Naruto mengangguk lucu.

"Kemari lah," Naruto menurut dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto dan kemudian mencium bibir cherry itu manis.

Naruto juga membalas dengan manis ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka. Ia makin memperdalam ciuman mereka, seolah jika besok benar benar adalah akhir dunia.

Cukup lama ciuman itu berlangsung. Onyx yang menatap dalam shappire, begitu pun sebaliknya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mengelus wajah Naruto.

"Jika seandainya dunia akan berakhir, aku akan tetap di sisimu, dan juga akan selamanya mencintaimu,"

* * *

_**~Kissu~**_

"Nee, Sasuke," Panggil Naruto pada Sasuke saat mereka sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Hm, doushite?"

"anoo," Naruto tampak berpikir dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu. "apa kau, masih mau menciumku walaupun aku sudah menjadi tua nantinya?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto heran. "Kenapa tiba tiba bertanya seperti itu, hm?"

Naruto mendadak salting. Ia segera memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke. "B-bukan apa apa, hanya penasaran saja,"

Sasuke menyeringai di sudut bibirnya. "Hee~ kenapa tiba tiba memalingkan wajahmu ha?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto gelagapan.

Sekarang wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Sasuke makin gemas olehnya. Sasuke segera memojokkan Naruto ke dinding. Naruto menelan ludah kasar, bahkan jantungnya sudah berdetak tak beraturan.

Sasuke ingin memakan Naruto sekarang, tapi dia masih ingat tempat. Namun karena koridor yang sepi, Sasuke segera menciumi bibir peach Naruto.

Menghisap, menjilat, dan menggigit. Membuat Naruto mengeluarkan suara desahan yang selalu membuat Sasuke candu. Sasuke makin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Naruto juga sangat menikmatinya, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Bahkan memberi akses pada Sasuke untuk menjelajahi mulutnya dengan lidah basah Sasuke.

Setelah limabelas menit berlalu, Sasuke segera melepaskan ciuman mereka karena Naruto yang mulai kehabisan nafas. Walau ada ketidak relaan di hatinya.

Sasuke menatap manik samudra Naruto sambil mengusap saliva yang mengalir di bibir Naruto dengan jarinya. "Kau ini ya, bertanya hal hal bodoh saja. Sudah jelas jika nanti kau sudah tua, aku juga akan ikut tua,"

"Lalu, kau masih mau menciumku kan?"

"Tentu saja," Kemudian Sasuke memberikan kecupan di seluruh wajah Naruto, dan kemudian kembali memberikan ciuman panasnya. Beruntung tidak ada yang melewati koridor saat itu.

* * *

_**~First Kiss in the Rain~**_

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde berlari secepat kilat ke halte bus. "Wah, hujan deras sekali, bagimana aku mau pulang, malah aku ketinggalan bus lagi," monolognya sambil menatap pada jalan yang hampir tergenang. Ia tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ada orang lain di sana dan sedang memerhatikannya lekat.

"Naruto?" Naruto segera menoleh kala ia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Sasuke?!" ia terkejut saat melihat teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat masa kecilnya yang terduduk di halte bus sambil membuka earphonenya.

"Terjebak hujan heh,"

Naruto segera duduk di sampingnya Sasuke. "Ya, begitulah. Tadi aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Iruka Sensei," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian kembali berkutat dengan handphonenya. Naruto jadi kesal sendiri melihatnya.

"Oi, teme, kau jangan mencueki ku dong,"

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan jengkel. "Memangnya aku harus apa lagi?"

"Apa kek gitu, jangan sibuk sendiri saja,"

Sasuke tersenyum jahil. Ya, mengerjai teman sendiri tidak apa kan. Sasuke segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, dan dengan segera menempelkan bibir mereka. Singkat, tapi manis.

Sasuke tersenyum menang melihat Naruto yang masih terpaku. Baru setelah beberapa saat, Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ia memegang bibirnya yang barusan dicium oleh Sasuke. Ia kemudian beralih menatap pada Sasuke yang kini masih tersenyum padanya. Oh, sepertinya Naruto baru menyadari sesuatu.

"ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU TEME!"

* * *

_**~Jealous~**_

Naruto menatap kesal pada sekelompok gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tidak. Para gadis itu tidak sedang mengelilinginya. Tapi pemuda yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto lebih kesal lagi saat Sasuke yang bukannya mengusir para gadis itu malah menatap keluar jendela. Memang Sasuke tidak melayani para gadis itu, tapi tetap saja mengganggu menurut Naruto.

Naruto bahkan tidak tau kenapa ia bisa sangat terganggu. Sampai ia sudah jengah, ia segera berdiri dan pergi keluar kelas. Melangkahkan kakinya ke atap sekolah dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana.

Baru saja ia akan menutup matanya, seseorang langsung datang mengganggu waktunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mencoba membolos?"

Naruto segera membuka kembali matanya. Tampak Sasuke yang kini berdiri di depannya. "Kau mengganggu saja,"

"Memangnya tidak boleh,"

Naruto menghela nafas dan duduk. Ia menatap jengkel pada Sasuke yang kini duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke kelas? Pasti para gadis itu mencarimu sekarang," ucap Naruto dengan mada datarnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu?"

"Tidak apa apa,"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap pada sahabat masa kecilnya yang kini hanya menatap lurus ke langit. "Kau cemburu ya?"

Naruto segera menatap pada Sasuke dengan wajah kaget. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Sasuke tersenyum menang. "Lalu kenapa kau marah?"

"Aku tidak marah!"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, Naru,"

"Aku serius!"

Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Jangan lupakan tatapan jengkel dan wajah yang memerahnya. Sasuke terkekeh gemas melihatnya.

"Aku tau jika kau cemburu tiap kali para gadis itu menghampiriku. Tapi kau tenang saja, mulai sekarang aku akan membuat para gadis itu menjauh, agar kau tidak cemburu lagi,"

"Aku tidak cemburu!" sangkal Naruto lagi. "Lagian untuk apa aku cemburu,"

"Karena kau menyukaiku," Satu jawaban singkat dari Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto memerah.

"Itu tidak mungkin bodoh!"

Lagi lagi, Sasuke dibuat gemas oleh Naruto. Ia menangkup wajah Naruto dan menatap manik shappire itu sambil tersenyum di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tau kau menyukaiku, Naru. Kau jujur saja, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya,"

Naruto masih menatap Sasuke jengkel dengan wajah kepiting rebusnya. "Aku juga tidak masalah kalau kau mau jadi pacarku, toh kau kan istri masa depanku,"

Dan sekali lagi, kepiting rebus sudah matang. "TEME!"

.

* * *

Matta nee!


	20. Chapter 18 END

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat menuju kelas. Ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya di sepanjang koridor. Matanya tampak sembab, kalian pasti sudah tau alasannya.

Ya, si bungsu Uchiha. Dan siapa sangka pemuda itu tidak ada pagi ini untuk menenangkannya. Naruto melihat kursi di belakangnya yang kosong. Biasanya Sasuke sudah datang jam segini, tapi sampai bel masuk berbunyi pun, dia masih belum datang.

.

"Naruto, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Dari tadi pagi terlihat murung terus," tanya Kiba pada Naruto saat mereka di perjalanan pulang.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lemah pada temannya itu. "Aku baik - baik saja, jangan khawatir,"

"Kau yakin? Kau benar benar tampak buruk," Tanya Lee kemudian memastikan.

"Aku serius kok," Naruto mencoba tetap tersenyum di depan kedua temannya. "um, Lee, Kiba, aku pulangnya duluan ya,"

"Eh, bukankah kita akan ke rumahku?" Ucap Kiba bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan, jadi aku mau pulang duluan,"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi. Kau mau kami antar? Ayah dan Ibumu juga tidak ada di rumah,"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri," Jawab Naruto menolak kebaikan Lee barusan.

"Ya sudah, hati hati di jalan ne,"

"hm, matta ne,"

Dan sekarang hanya tinggal Naruto seorang yang berjalan dengan langkah yang terasa berat. Entah kenapa, tapi ia tidak bisa untuk memikirkan hal lain selain... ya, kalian tau.

"Aku mencoba untuk berpikiran positif, tapi tidak bisa," ia bermonolog di tengah perjalanannya. Sedari tadi ia hanya menunduk dan mencoba menahan cairan panas dari matanya yang bisa keluar kapan saja.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai di rumahnya, membuka pintu dan segera masuk. Menuju kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Hahh... aku lelah sekali,"

Naruto menatap kosong ke langit langit kamarnya. Benar benar menatap kosong. Ia rasanya ingin tidak berpikir tentang apa pun saat ini, tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin. Seolah tidak bisa hilang, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke.

Menjengkelkan? Tentu saja.

Naruto sekarang membutuhkan seseorang untuk di sampingnya sekarang. Tapi orang yang ia butuhkan itu malah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

_Drrt drrt~_

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengambil teleponnya. Nama Itachi tertera di sana. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian menjawabnya.

"Moshi moshi,"

"_Ah, Naruto, aku lega mendengar suara mu,_"

Naruto tersenyum simpul di seberang mendengar perkataan Itachi. Naruto tau jika Itachi sangat sayang dan khawatir padanya.

"Ada apa nii-chan menelfon ku? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

Terdengar helaan nafas Itachi di seberang.

"_Aku hanya khawatir terjadi apa apa denganmu. Aku tau kau masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin, dan ditambah lagi Sasuke tidak datang ke sekolah tadi,_"

Naruto masih mempertahankan senyumnya, dan senyum itu makin lebar dan tulus. Walau Itachi tidak bisa melihat senyum itu, tapi setidaknya Naruto ingin menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya pada Itachi.

"Itachi nii-chan, kau tidak perlu se-khawatir itu, aku tidak apa apa kok," Ucap Naruto meyakinkan Itachi.

"_Aku tau kau akan mengatakan hal itu Naruto. Dan aku tau kau berbohong,_"

"Yaa, sepertinya begitu,"

"_hm, kau tidak apa apa tanpa Sasuke di sana kan? Apa sebaiknya aku seret Sasuke ke sana_?"

"Tidak perlu!" Naruto menjawab dengan segera. "Itu tidak perlu. Lagipula, aku sebaiknya tidak bertemu dengannya sekarang..."

Di seberang telepon, Itachi tersenyum kecil. "_Aku memang tidak perlu menculik Sasuke dari acara keluarga ini, karena sekali lagi, dia dengan seenaknya kabur_,"

"Maksud nii-chan?"

"_Sudah ya, ada hal yang harus aku urus dulu, kau baik baik di sana ya, jika ada apa apa hubungi aku ne~_"

"Matte nii-chan!"

_Pip_

Sayang Itachi sudah terlebih dahulu memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Naruto hanya menatap bingung pada ponselnya, karena Itachi yang tadi belum sempat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Naruto cuma mencoba tidak peduli, ia kembali meletakkan telepon genggamnya di atas nakas dan kemudian kembali berbaring.

_Ting Tong_

Namun sekali lagi ia harus bangkit dan meninggalkan kasur nyamannya. "Mengganggu saja,"

Naruto kemudian berjalan ke bawah menuju pintu depan. "Sebentar," Naruto kemudian membukakan pintu. Baru saja ia ingin kembali buka suara, ia langsung terdiam mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"S-Sasuke..."

"hahh.. Naru,"

Naruto segera menutup pintu, namun sayangnya Sasuke jauh lebih cepat. Sasuke menahan pintu tersebut dan menatap Naruto dalam.

"Naru.."

Naruto menunduk tak berani menatap manik onyx Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak menjawab. Hanya satu hal yang ia inginkan sekarang, ia ingin segera pergi dari sini dan tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Naru, aku..."

"Sasuke, aku sangat lelah sekarang, jadi aku perlu waktu untuk istirahat," Naruto berucap lirih yang hampir saja tidak terdengar.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku masuk dan menemanimu. Aku tidak akan mengganggu mu, tapi aku sangat ingin bertemu dan bicara denganmu, Naru," Sasuke berujar dengan suara lembut, dan perlahan mencoba mendekati Naruto.

Naruto masih diam tanpa mau menatap Sasuke. Naruto juga membiarkan Sasuke mengelus pipinya. Tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari keduanya, hingga Sasuke kembali berucap.

"Naru, kau tau kan, aku tidak akan pernah melanggar janji?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, bahkan mengangguk pun tidak.

"Naru, kumohon, tatap aku sebentar saja,"

"Sudahlah Sasuke, sebaiknya kau kembali saja. Aku tidak apa apa di sini," Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya dan kembali mencoba menutup pintu.

Tapi sekali lagi, Sasuke menahannya. Sasuke segera masuk dan merapatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Ia masih menatap dalam pada Naruto dan kemudian perlahan menutup pintu.

"Apa kau yakin, jika kau baik baik saja?" Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto agar bisa menatap sepasang manik sapphire milik Naruto, tapi tetap saja sang pemilik tidak mau menatap onyx miliknya secara langsung. "Kenapa kau tidak menatap ku?"

"Karena kau mengecewakanku,"

Satu jawaban yang sangat jelas di berikan oleh Naruto. Sasuke tidak bisa menyangkal, karena itu adalah kebenaran. Ia mengecewakan Naruto, dan bukan untuk yang pertama kali.

"Maaf..."

"Yang kau lakukan hanya meminta maaf. Mengatakan maaf dengan mudah karena kau tidak berada di tempatku..." suara Naruto terdengar serak. Sasuke dapat melihat jika manik samudra Naruto mencoba menahan buliran air mata yang hampir mengaliri pipinya.

"Naru," Sasuke mencoba membawa Naruto dalam pelukannya, tapi dengan segera Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan masih saja menunduk.

"Aku tau jika kau hanya ingin menenangkan ku, aku tau jika kau terpaksa menemui ku.."

"Naru, aku tidak seperti itu, aku datang karena aku memang ingin berada di sampingmu,"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa!" Naruto membentak. "kau... hiks, hanya datang agar aku kembali percaya padamu.. kau, tidak pernah menepati janjimu... hiks.."

Rasanya benar benar sakit saat mendengar isakan yang keluar dari bibir manis itu. Sasuke lebih sakit lagi saat melihat air mata yang beranak sungai di pipi Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia benar - benar ingin memeluk sosok yang terlihat rapuh di depannya sekarang ini. Ia ingin, tapi sepertinya Naruto mencoba membuat jarak selebar lebarnya di antara mereka.

"Kau selalu bilang padaku jika kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi... hiks, tapi kau baru saja melakukannya.."

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu Naru, ini hanya permintaan Ayah, jadi aku dengan terpaksa menurutinya. Aku akan selamanya bersamamu,"

"Oh ya? Bukankah pertunangan kalian sudah dilakukan?" Naruto akhirnya menatap Sasuke dengan senyum pahitnya.

Sekarang Sasuke benar - benar dapat merasakan sakit di dadanya. Bukan Naruto yang penuh dengan kesedihan yang ingin ia lihat.

"Kau tau dari mana, hal itu?" Sasuke berucap pelan.

Lagi - lagi senyum pahit itu terlihat. "hks.. Bahkan kau tidak ragu sedikit pun saat kau bertanya padaku.." suara Naruto makin serak, bahkan suaranya seperti tertahan sekarang.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menganggap dirinya lagi sebagai malaikat pelindung Naruto. Ia benar - benar sudah gagal.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Naru, tidak peduli jika kau akan membenciku.."

"Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu bodoh!"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Naruto menarik napasnya terburu buru. Entahlah, ia ingin berteriak sekencang kencangnya sekarang. Dan menangis hingga suaranya habis.

"Naru.." Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan memegang pundaknya yang bergetar. "maafkan aku,"

"Lagi - lagi hanya 'maaf'..." Naruto mengusap air matanya yang masih mengalir. Ia masih belum menatap pada sepasang manik gelap kepunyaan Sasuke.

"Karena aku memang ingin meminta maaf padamu," Sasuke masih menatap dalam pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin minta maaf karena membuatmu kecewa. Aku ingin minta maaf karena membuatmu menangis. Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu sakit. Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak jujur padamu. Aku minta maaf karena sempat meninggalkanmu. Aku minta maaf karena tidak ada saat kau merasa sakit.."

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf karena kau melanggar janjimu?" Suara Naruto sekarang sudah terdengar tenang, walau masih ada rasa sakit.

"Karena aku tidak melanggar janjiku,"

Naruto menatap Sasuke terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke masih bisa bisanya mengatakan hal itu walau ia sudah menyakiti perasaannya. "kau..."

"Aku tidak pernah melanggar janjiku, Naru," Sasuke mengelus lembut wajah Naruto, menghapus aliran sungai di pipi Naruto.

"Aku berjanji untuk selalu mencintaimu. Aku berjanji untuk selalu menyayangimu. Aku berjanji menjadikan mu satu-satunya orang yang ada di hatiku. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakan dan meninggalkanmu.."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut di sudut bibirnya. Ia kemudian membuang jarak diantara mereka dan menyatukan kedua belah bibir itu.

Ia menciumnya lembut. Menyalurkan semua kasih sayang dan permintaan maafnya. Naruto juga tidak bisa menolaknya. Ini yang ia inginkan, mendapatkan rasa cinta, bukan rasa sakit.

Naruto juga tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang kembali mengalir. Rasa sakit tadi menghilang sementara, namun rasa kebahagiaan yang ia inginkan masih belum datang.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah beberapa waktu. Ia menatap dalam manik samudra Naruto yang masih berair. "Aku mencintaimu, dan selamanya hanya mencintaimu,"

Naruto hanya diam. Ia tidak bisa bicara apa apa sekarang. Ia hanya ingin satu hal. Kebahagiaan datang dengan segera kepadanya.

"Naruto..." Sasuke memanggil Naruto lembut. Ia masih mengelus wajah Naruto dan menatap iris biru itu dalam.

"Selamanya kita akan saling memiliki. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, kau akan tetap menjadi milikku, dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah,"

Perlahan, Naruto mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Membalas tatapan lembut Sasuke. "Dan kau selamanya juga menjadi milikku, Sasuke..."

Bolehkah Sasuke senang lebih cepat? Ia segera membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk sosok mungil itu erat. Menghujani pucuk kepala Naruto menenangkannya.

"Aku... hiks, serius dengan perkataanku.." Sasuke dapat merasakan dadanya basah. Ia membiarkan Naruto menangis sekencang kencangnya. "Jangan pernah kecewakan aku lagi.."

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakan mu, dan aku berjanji sekarang,"

"Kau pasti akan melanggarnya lagi!" Naruto makin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pernah melanggar janjiku. Karena aku mencintaimu,"

Naruto hanya diam. Masih sama, sedih itu sudah hilang, tapi kebahagiaan itu belum datang. "Kau bohong..."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar cicit Naruto yang bahkan hampir tidak terdengar olehnya. "Aku tidak bohong. Untuk apa aku berbohong jika selamanya, hanya kau yang ada untukku,"

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja, aku serius padamu,"

_'Tapi entah kenapa aku masih belum bisa percaya padamu..' _

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi kan?" Tanya Sasuke lembut pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pada onyx Sasuke. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku masih marah padamu?"

Ugh.. Sasuke benar benar gemas pada kucing kecilnya ini. Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto lembut dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku sudah bilang, tidak peduli jika kau marah atau pun benci padaku, selamanya aku akan tetap memiliki mu. Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya, memberikan semua rasa sayang ku padamu. Aku akan melindungi mu bagaimana pun caranya, karena aku akan menjadi malaikat penjaga mu. Kita saling memiliki, tidak peduli bagaimana nantinya. Selamanya, aku berjanji. Aku berjanji akan tetap mencintaimu. Dan itu memang hanya kau,"

Naruto kembali terdiam. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Benar kata orang orang, kebahagiaan akan datang tiba-tiba, dan hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membawanya. Yaitu orang yang kau cintai.

Naruto akhirnya tersenyum, senyum yang sangat di sukai oleh Sasuke. "Itu benar benar indah Sasu. Aku bahkan tidak percaya jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu,"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bercanda dengan kata kataku, Naru. Karena selamanya aku akan mencintaimu,"

Sasuke kemudian kembali membawa Naruto dalam sebuah ciuman manis nan lembut. Tanpa bicara pun, perasaan mereka masing masing sudah tersampaikan.

_'Aku tau jika kau mencintaiku. Aku tau jika kau menyayangiku. Aku tau... karena aku juga.. Tapi bolehkah aku kecewa padamu untuk yang kesekian kalinya? Aku rasa ini tidak ada habisnya saja...'_

_**5 years letter...**_

"Wah~ Selamat ya, kalian berdua!"

"Selamat! Selamat!"

"Happy wedding!"

"Selamat atas pernikahan mu, Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, Karin, selamat ya ~"

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!"

Ucapan selamat terus saja diberikan pada sepasang pengantin yang tengah berdiri di altar sambil menyalami tiap tamu. Suasana yang membahagiakan menyelimuti acara sakral ini.

Namun, di mana ada kebahagiaan, maka di pasti ada juga kesedihan. Tidak jauh dari altar para pengantin berdiri, seorang pemuda bersurai blonde hanya tersenyum diantar puluhan orang yang mengelilinginya.

Ia menatap pada sepasang pengantin yang benar benar tampak sangat bahagia di depan sana. Ia tidak mau merusaknya.

Perlahan ia berjalan menuju altar. Sudah lama, akhirnya onyx dan shappire itu kembali bertemu. Masih sama, tatapan hangat penuh cinta.

Naruto, ia memberikan senyumnya. Bukan senyum keterpaksaan. Tapi memang senyum kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang mungkin tidak bisa ia dapatkan lagi.

_'Jika kau berjanji, maka jangan pernah ingkari lagi... Karena aku juga berjanji untuk menjaga janjimu...'_

"Selamat ya, Sasuke,"

Dan ia tersenyum walau hatinya menangis...

* * *

_'Aku datang karena aku mau. Aku tersenyum karena hatiku yang memintanya. Aku tidak akan bersedih di hari membahagiakan ini.. Karena aku tau, selamanya kau akan mencintai ku.. Aku tau itu...'_

_'Maaf karena aku mengecewakan mu lagi. Maaf karena aku melanggar janjiku. Maaf karena aku hanya bisa tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Tapi saat aku bilang bahwa aku selamanya mencintaimu... Aku tidak bohong..._

_Koishiteru...'_

* * *

Seseorang bilang jika tingkat mencintai yang paling tinggi adalah saat merelakan orang yang kau cintai bahagia bersama orang lain.. Dan itu yang aku lakukan.

Aishiteru yo... itsumademo..

.

* * *

END

.

.

Extra chapter menyusul!


	21. Extra chapter 1

"Matane, Naruto,"

"hm, sayonara," Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada rekan kerjanya saat mereka berpisah di depan stasiun.

Langit sore mengiringi perjalanan pulang Naruto saat ini, orang orang sekarang berjalan melewatinya dengan tujuan yang sama dengannya. Yaitu pulang ke rumah mereka masing masing. Melepas penat dan kemudian terlelap membiarkan hari berganti.

Begitulah keseharian Naruto tiap harinya. Pagi berangkat kerja, sampai siang berhadapan dengan komputer, dan saat sore, akhirnya ia bisa lepas dari semua tugas.

Tidak ada yang berbeda dari Naruto, ia masih bocah periang yang selalu di senangi banyak orang. Tapi, tidak seperiang dulu.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya. Ia segera mengganti baju dan kemudian langsung menuju meja makan.

Jujur saja, Naruto sedikit merasa kesepian sekarang. Bukan hanya sekarang, tapi sebelum sebelumnya juga.

Ya, dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya di sini.

Hanya seseorang...

Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya, Naruto kembali menuju ruang tengah. "Haah.. Aku benar benar capek," Naruto segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan kemudian menyalakan televisi.

TVnya menyala, mata Naruto tertuju ke sana, tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

_'Aku bosan,'_

Naruto kemudian kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari di dapur. "Eh? Ramen ku sudah habis ya?"

Ya, seharusnya kalian tahu, Naruto adalah pecinta ramen, jadi wajar saja jika ia masih ingin makan ramen meskipun sudah makan malam barusan. "Sebaiknya aku pergi ke warung ramen,"

Naruto mengambil jaketnya dan kemudian pergi ke luar menuju warung ramen di dekat apartemennya.

"Paman! Satu ramen seperti biasa!"

"Siap!"

Naruto segera duduk dan menunggu ramennya datang. Setelah ramennya datang, ia segera memakan dengan lahap, tidak peduli jika ia sudah makan malam sebelumnya...

"Itadakimasu~"

"Naruto?"

Suapan Naruto terhenti kala ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanyan. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna gelap baru saja masuk ke kedai ramen dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hinata?" Naruto agak terkejut mendapati Hinata di sampinynya.

"Hisashiburi, Naruto," Sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum girang pada Naruto dan duduk di samping pemuda Namikaze itu.

"Wah, kau apa kabar? Lama ya, tidak bertemu," Balas Naruto juga tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Aku baik, kau bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja aku baik," Balas Naruto sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Mau pesan apa?" Paman ramen yang baru saja datang dari meja sebelah segera melayani Hinata.

"Satu ramen dengan ekstra naruto,"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar,"

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kau datang ke Konoha?" Tanya Naruto setelah paman ramen tadi berlalu.

"Aku hanya mengunjungi teman lama," Jawab Hinata.

"Aku dong," Naruto dengan percaya diri menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah berbinar.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Naruto. "Temanku disini bukan hanya kau," dan dengan sekejap, Naruto kini malah cemberut.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah ya, Naruto,"

"Maksudmu?"

Hinata terkekeh kecil. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, kau masih terlihat seperti Namikaze Naruto yang dulu,"

"Aku yang dulu memangnya seperti apa?" Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya terlebih dahulu dan kembali menatap Hinata.

"Ya, Namikaze Naruto. Seorang pemuda periang dan tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya walau pun ia sedang dirundung.

Kini giliran Naruto yang tertawa kecil. "Kau tau dari mana jika aku ini selalu periang dan tidak pernah sedih?"

"Bukankah memang seperti itu?"

Naruto menghela napasnya dan kembali mengambil sumpitnya dan menatap pada ramen di depannya. "hm, sepertinya begitu,"

"Ini, satu ramen dengan ekstra naruto,"

"Arigatou," Hinata menerima dengan senang saat paman ramen datang dan meletakkan ramennya di meja.

"Itadakimasu~"

Untuk beberapa waktu, hanya suara seruput mie yang memenuhi kedai ramen itu, hingga Hinata kembali bersuara. "O iya, Naruto, kau sudah tau kan, kalau kak Neji dan Gaara sudah tunangan?"

"Tentu saja! Gaara benar benar bersemangat saat mengabariku," Naruto terlihat sangat bersemangat dan antusias. "kapan mereka akan menikah? Gaara belum memberitahu ku hal yang satu itu,"

"Gaara belum memberitahu mu?" Naruto menggeleng. "Pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung segera. Kau hanya perlu menunggu dua minggu lagi," Jawab Hinata sambil menunjukkan dua jarinya.

"dua minggu lagi?" Naruto terlihat antusias. Dan Hinata mengangguk tidak kalah antusias. "Aku sudah tidak sabar,"

"Aku juga tidak sabar," kemudian mereka kembali menyeruput ramen dengan lahap.

"O iya, Naruto, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Kapan kau akan menyusul mereka?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Neji senpai dan Gaara maksudmu?" Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dan dengan segera raut wajah Naruto berubah. Entah kenapa, tapi orang yang tadi sempat tidak ada di pikirannya sekarang kembali lagi. "Bagaimana aku segera menyusul mereka jika aku saja tidak punya pasangan,"

Hinata terheran. Wajar saja, karena ia pikir Naruto sudah bersama seseorang yang ia cintai dulu. Hinata tau dari Neji, soalnya setelah Naruto pindah ke Konoha, Hinata masih memiliki rasa pada Naruto. Kalau sekarang? Masih, rasa sayang dan rasa nyaman.

"Bagaimana dengan seseorang yang kau cintai itu?"

Sepertinya Hinata salah memilih pertanyaan, karena sekarang air muka Naruto jauh lebih sedih dari sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata melihat Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Dia sudah bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya,"

Hinata agak terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah menunggunya hingga lama?"

"Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan jika semua sudah terjadi,"

Hinata jadi ikut sedih mendengarnya. Ingin sekali ia membantu sahabatnya ini. "Ku dengar dari kak Neji, orang itu Sasuke ya?"

Naruto menggenggam erat sumpit yang ia pegang, dan kemudian mengangguk lemah.

"Tidak aku sangka kalian akan berpisah," Hinata kini juga menjadi murung. Ia hanya tidak menyangka. Karena selama Sasuke masih tinggal di Suna, tidak pernah sekali pun Uchiha itu mau meninggalkan Naruto. "Maaf ya, aku jadi membawa bawa Sasuke,"

"Ah, tidak apa apa, harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena membuat suasananya jadi seperti ini," Naruto tersenyum meyakinkan Hinata. Tapi Hinata kenal dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu akan tersenyum agar semua tersenyum. Padahal hatinya menangis. "Ayo, kita lanjut makan lagi,"

"Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang Naruto," Hinata menatap Naruto lembut. "aku yakin jika tuhan sudah mempersiapkan yang terbaik untukmu,"

Naruto kembali tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tidak mengeluarkan semua perasaannya yang terkubur. "Arigatou, Hinata," Hinata mengangguk dan kembali memakan ramennya.

.

"Jaa, Naruto aku pergi dulu ya," Hinata melambai sambil berjalan menjauh dari Naruto.

"Hm, itterashai," Naruto membalas lambaian Hinata dan kemudian berbalik saat Hinata sudah jauh.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya yang tidak jauh dari sana. Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai di gedung apartemen dan menaiki tangga.

Naruto terus menunduk selama berjalan, hingga ia tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Dan sekarang orang itu segera menegakkan badannya kala Naruto makin mendekat.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati sepasang sepatu kulit di depannya. Naruto perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat wajah seseorang pemuda tampan di depannya. Seorang pemuda raven dengan jas dan mantel hitam. Seorang yang selama ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Naruto terdiam melihatnya. Naruto jadi bingung harus apa. Senang atau.. menangis sekencangnya sekarang juga. Karena sepertinya rasa sakit itu kembali lagi.

"Tadaima, Naru,"

"Sasuke..."

.

* * *

TBC

.

* * *

A/N

Yosh! Extra chapternya datang!

Maaf ya, kalau kalian pada kaget sama endingnya... Makanya aku bikinin extra chap ya!

Matta nee!

Arigatou gozaimashita!


	22. Extra chapter 2

"Tadaima, Naru,"

"Sasuke..."

Naruto menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Seorang yang meninggalkannya sekarang datang kembali begitu saja. Naruto menginginkan jika hal ini adalah mimpi, karena bertemu dengannya di mimpi lebih baik dari pada seperti ini.

"Kau tidak menyambutku pulang?" Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap lembut pada manik biru Naruto.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dan berjalan melewati Sasuke. "Untuk apa aku menyambutmu? Ini bukan rumahmu," Ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu apartemennya.

"But, you're my 'home'," Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto hanya diam saja dan masuk ke apartemennya. Baru saja ia akan menutup pintunya, Sasuke segera masuk dan membuat Naruto terkejut. "Jangan masuk sembarangan!"

"Hmm, aku ingin mendengar sambutanmu,"

Naruto menghela napasnya. Ia sedang tidak mau berdebat sekarang. "Okaeri," Balas Naruto dengan malas. "sudah kan, sekarang kau silakan pergi," Naruto membuka lebar lebar pintu apartemennya mempersilakan Sasuke keluar.

Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia langsung pergi begitu saja. Ia hanya berdiri disana menatap lembut Naruto. "Silakan keluar," Naruto menekankan setiap suku katanya.

Tapi Sasuke seperti dikunci ditempat, ia tetap tidak beranjak sedikit pun. Naruto kembali menghela napasnya dan menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia segera berjalan kedalam mengacuhkan Sasuke yang sekarang mengekorinya.

Sasuke duduk di sofa yang ada di sana dan masih saja memperhatikan Naruto. Seolah jika ia berpaling sebentar saja, maka Nruto akan hilang. Dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi lagi.

"Aku tidak punya camilan atau apa pun, jadi maaf,"

Sasuke tidak membalas, ia masih memperhatikan Naruto yang kini melepaskan jaketnya dan duduk di seberangnya. Sasuke berpikir jika tidak ada yang berubah dari Naruto, dia masih bocah kucing seperti dulu. Hanya saja, Sasuke ingin kembali melihat senyum di wajah manis Naruto.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terbuka diantara keduanya. Naruto hanya sibuk dengan majalah di depannya dan Sasuke juga sibuk memperhatikan Naruto sedari tadi.

"Maaf," Akhirnya Sasuke memecah keheningan dengan mengucapkan satu kata yang bahkan tidak ingin Naruto dengar.

"Kau tidak salah apa apa, jadi jangan meminta maaf," Balas Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada majalah yang dipegangnya.

"Tentu saja aku salah. Dan kesalahanku itu tidak akan pernah aku maaf kan,"

"Kalau begitu jangan minta maaf," Potong Naruto segera masih tidak memandang pada Sasuke. "Kalau tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, kau bisa pulang sekarang,"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sangat dingin padanya. "Aku hanya ingin kembali," Tidak mempedulikan perkataan Naruto, Sasuke terus melanjutkan omongannya.

"Aku tau jika kau sangat marah padaku. Aku tau jika kau tidak menginginkan kehadiranku sekarang. Aku tau jika pilihanku untuk datang adalah salah. Aku tau jika setidaknya sekali saja kau pernah berharap aku kembali. Dan aku tau tidak sepantasnya sampah sepertiku mengatakan hal seperti itu,"

Naruto masih hanya terdiam. Dia hanya ingin waktu berjalan lebih cepat sekarang. Sedang Sasuke di seberangnya tetap saja memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat, sangat lembut dan tulus. Tatapan yang berharap jika ia bisa kembali, walau itu terasa tidak mungkin.

"Aku rasa semua yang kau katakan sedari tadi itu tidak penting sama sekali, jadi kau bisa pergi sekarang," Ucap Naruto yang masih tidak mau menatap Sasuke sedikit pun. Ia hanya tidak mau jika saat menatap pemuda di depannya, maka ia akan menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya di depan orang yang masih ia cintai. Ya, Naruto masih mencintai Sasuke.

Sasuke terus menatap lembut pada Naruto. "Aku masih mencintaimu sama seperti dulu. Kuharap kau juga masih sama, karena setidaknya itu sudah cukup untukku,"

Naruto meremas majalah yang ia pegang sekarang. Ia sudah merasakan jika matanya mulai memanas. "Kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu saat kau sudah bersama keluarga kecilmu,"

"Kami bercerai,"

Naruto tersentak mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Jujur saja, ini seperti sebuah kejutan bagi Naruto.

"Dia sama sepertiku," Lanjut Sasuke lagi. "dia masih memiliki seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi dia harus meninggalkannya karena permintaan orang tuanya. Saat dia mulai jujur padaku, kami memutuskan untuk bercerai setelah tiga tahun pernikahan kami. Ya, kami memang tidak menjawab apa pun saat orang tua kami bertanya alasan kami bercerai," Sasuke menghela napasnya berat.

"Setelah bercerai, aku masih belum bisa bebas. Ayahku memaksaku mengurus perusahannya yang ada di luar negeri. Selama aku disana aku selalu mencoba mendapatkan kabar tentangmu, tapi tidak satu pun kabar yang kudapat." Sasuke kembali menghela napasnya. "Barulah saat mendapat undangan dari Gaara aku bisa mendapat kesempatan menemuimu,"

Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto berteriak 'Aku tidak peduli!'. Tapi ia takut jika nanti ia membuka mulutnya, maka sebuah isakan akan berhasil keluar.

"Aku masih mencintaimu seperti dulu," Nada bicara Sasuke berubah pelan. "Aku ingin menepati janjiku padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin menepati janji pada ibuku, tapi aku tidak bisa,"

Entah kenapa, tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba menundukkan wajahnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Dia hanya ingin melihatku bahagia di altar bersama orang yang kucintai, yaitu kau. Tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa memenuhinya,"

Naruto hanya diam, karena ada hal yang ingin sekali ia dengar dari pemuda Uchiha di depannya. Dan ia berharap jika itu bisa didengar oleh Tuhan sekarang.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau masih membenciku, bahkan bencilah aku sebanyak banyaknya. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu," Sasuke menjeda perkataannya dan kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap pada Naruto. "Selamanya kau adalah milikku,"

Lagi. Naruto dapat merasakan jika matanya makin memanas. "Aku harap kau tidak pernah melupakan perkataanku padamu saat itu Naru,"

"Aku ingat kau berkata padaku bahwa kau tidak akan mengecewakan ku lagi!" Akhirnya Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam dengan matanya yang mulai berair.

Sasuke terasa sakit saat melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Bukan sebuah tangisan seperti ini yang Sasuke inginkan di pertemuan mereka.

Napas Naruto terengah engah. Hanya untuk mengatakan satu kalimat itu, rasanya ia sudah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. "Kau berjanji padaku.." Dan kini suara itu mulai bergetar.

Sasuke sungguh tidak bisa melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto. Sasuke kemudian berjongkok di depan Naruto dan menatap lembut pada sepasang manik samudra di depannya. "Aku memang melanggar janjiku karena membuatmu kecewa. Tapi tidak pernah melanggar janjiku untuk selalu mencintaimu,"

Sasuke mengusap pipi Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah dialiri oleh cairan bening yang Sasuke harap tidak hadir saat ini. "Aku sudah bilang jika kita akan selamanya saling memiliki tidak peduli apa pun yang akan terjadi nantinya," Dan perlahan Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

Naruto seolah tidak peduli. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya dan segera berdiri berjalan ke arah pintu.

Sasuke segera mengikuti Naruto. Ia tau jika yang ia lakukan tadi itu tidak akan diterima oleh Naruto, tapi apa boleh buat. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

Sampainya di pintu, Naruto segera membukanya dan menatap pada Sasuke. "Aku harap kau bisa pergi sekarang, Uchiha-san," Ucap Naruto dingin.

Sasuke berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto. Ia masih menatap dalam manik sapphire yang sangat ia kagumi itu. "Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk bisa bersama denganmu untuk selamanya,"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. Karena jika kau tidak bisa memenuhinya, kau tidak akan tau bagaimana sakitnya perasaan orang yang kau beri janji" Naruto berucap dengan suara yang terdengar serak.

Rasanya seperti ditusuk berkali kali. _'Tidak Naru, tentu saja aku tau, karena aku juga merasakannya,'_

Sasuke tidak segera pergi. Ya, memang ia tidak mau pergi. Tapi setidaknya ia ingin mendengar sesuatu yang selama ini terus berputar di pikirannya. "Naru, setidaknya biarkan aku bertanya satu hal lagi,"

Naruto hanya diam membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. "Setidaknya katakan padaku, apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

Naruto terdiam lagi. Apa yang harus ia jawab sekarang? Naruto hanya menundukkan wajahnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Naru, aku hanya butuh jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak'," Ucap Sasuke dengan lembut. "hanya jawabanmu,"

Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia tidak mau menjawab, tapi ia harus menajwab. "Aku tidak akan pernah melanggar janjiku," Dan kemudian Naruto segera menutup pintunya meninggalkan Sasuke diluar.

_'Aku tau itu. Aku tau kau tidak akan melanggar janjimu. Berbeda denganku yang tidak bisa melakukan apa pun,' _Sasuke kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Oyasumi, Naru," Dan barulah ia pergi dari sana dengan langkah yang berat. Sangat sangat berat.

Di sisi lain, Naruto masih berdiri dibelakang pintu apartemennya. Dengan air mata yang entah mengapa tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Naruto menghapus jejak air mata yang beranak sungai di pipinya. Kemudian dengan lemah berjalan ke kamarnya.

Naruto segera merebahkan badannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Rasanya ia lelah sekali sekarang.

"Aku ingin menepati janjiku padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin menepati janji pada ibuku, tapi aku tidak bisa,"

"Jangan berjanji jika kau tidak bisa!" Naruto berteriak kesal saat mengingat perkataan Sasuke padanya.

"Jika kau memang masih mencintaiku seperti dulu, seharusnya kau mencariku lebih awal," Naruto berucap dengan suara seraknya.

_'Aku masih mencintaimu sama seperti dulu. Aku masih Namikaze Naruto yang menjadi milikmu. Jadi aku ingin kau benar benar serius untuk kembali, Sasu,'_

Dan perlahan, kedua manik samudra itu menutup. Ia kemudian sudah tertidur nyenyak dengan wajah yang damai.

.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah menemuinya?" Seorang pemuda berjas putih bertanya pada seorang pemuda lainnya yang duduk di depannya dengan kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna hitam.

"Sudah," Jawabnya singkat hanya menatap pada luar jendela.

Pemuda berjas itu menghela napasnya dan berjalan kerah adiknya yang sekarang hanya menatap kosong ke luar. Itachi akhirnya juga ikut melihat ke luar dan mendapati taman yang dipenuhi oleh para pasiennya.

"Andai saja kau menemuinya lebih cepat, mungkin sekarang Naruto sudah bisa menerimamu kembali,"

Sasuke hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan kakaknya. Jujur saja, ia sangat kesal pada Itachi sekarang.

Itachi menatap singkat pada Sasuke dan akhirnya bicara lagi. "Jangan menyerah begitu saja, kalau kau diam saja seperti ini, butuh sepuluh tahun untuk membuat Naruto kembali padamu,"

"Kau hanya bisa bicara," Akhirnya Sasuke menanggapi. "Harusnya kau beritahu aku tentang Naruto lebih awal. Tapi kau malah menyuruhku untuk mencarinya sendiri,"

Itachi mendengus. "Tentu saja, kau yang ingin dia kembali, maka kau yang harus berusaha,"

Sasuke sekali lagi hanya mengacuhkan perkataan Itachi. Ia kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi saat Sasuke membuka pintu.

"Ke tempat Ibu," Jawab Sasuke singkat dan segera pergi dari ruangan Itachi. Setelah pintu tertutup, Itachi mengulas senyum.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan pernah menyerah,"

.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak dari bata sambil membawa sebuket bunga krisan putih ditangannya.

Sasuke terus berjalan sampai ia terhenti di depan sebuah batu besar. Ia berjongkok dan kemudian meletakkan bunga tersebut di sana.

Sasuke menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan kemudian berdoa didalam hati. Setelahnya ia kembali memandang makam di depannya.

"Kaa-san, aku sudah bertemu dengannya lagi, aku sudah bicara dengannya lagi," Ucap Sasuke entah pada siapa. "Tapi sayang, sepertinya dia tidak mau lagi melihatku. Kaa-san, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar dia bisa kembali padaku? Aku ingin kami seperti dulu,"

Sasuke menatap sendu pada makam di depannya. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan mu saat dimana aku dan Naruto akan berdiri di altar nantinya. Maaf karena aku sudah mengecewakan orang yang sangat aku cintai. Padahal aku sudah berjanji, tapi aku mengingkarinya. Maaf.." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya seolah bersalah. Dan tau jika kesalahnnya tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan maaf.

Cukup lama Sasuke hanya terduduk di sana, hingga kemudian ia berdiri. "Baiklah, aku akan menepati janjiku pada Kaa-san untuk tidak mengecewakan Naruto lagi. Akan aku kabulkan permintaan Kaa-san untuk membawa Naruto naik ke altar bersama ku," Dan kemudian Sasuke beranjak dari sana.

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya ditengah hujan. Ya, tepat setelah ia mengunjungi makam ibunya hujan turun dengan derasnya. Sasuke menjadi lumayan basah saat tadi berlari menuju mobilnya.

Selama di jalan, Sasuke hanya memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan. Sesekali ia menghela napas berat. Jujur saja, ia benar benar sedang banyak pikiran sekarang.

Sasuke terus menjalankan mobilnya hingga kedua onyx miliknya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat ia kenali. Tampak Naruto yang sedang menunggu di halte bis yang sepi sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

Sasuke langsung menepi ke halte tersebut. Naruto yang sedang berteduh pun terheran mendapati mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depannya. Ia celingak celinguk mencari orang lain yang mungkin dicari oleh pemilik mobil di depannya.

"Kau mencari apa lagi? Ayo masuk," Naruto tersentak mendengar suara seseorang yang baru tadi malam ia harap tidak pernah ia temui lagi.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap pada Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dari dalam mobil. Naruto tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke barusan dan kemudian malah duduk di kursi yang ada di halte.

"Hei, kenapa tidak masuk?" Sekali lagi Naruto tidak menggubris perkataan Sasuke. Sekarang ia malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya dan kemudian turun dari mobilnya. Ia segera berlari ke arah Naruto agar tubuhnya tidak basah lebih banyak. Setelahnya Sasuke segera duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terlonjak kaget saat Sasuke sudah berada di sebelahnya. "Hei! Kau basah, jangan terlalu dekat!" Omel Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke sedikit menjauh.

Sasuke sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya. Ia tertawa kecil mendapati respons Naruto. "Maaf," ucap Sasuke singkat dan terus menatap pada Naruto yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Ditatap terus seperti itu Naruto menjadi risih. Ia akhirnya melotot pada Sasuke. "Kenapa kau menatapku terus?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan makin menatap lekat Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Wajahmu mengerikan tau!" Bentak Naruto sambil mendorong wajah Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya.

Sasuke kemudian tertawa lepas. Tentu saja itu membuat Naruto makin bingung. Jarang jarang ia melihat Sasuke tertawa seperti ini. Sampai sampai ia hanya terdiam melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Bahkan dulu Sasuke maksimalnya hanya tersenyum tulus, tapi sekarang malah tertawa lepas. Betapa beruntungnya Naruto.

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu!" Ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke menghentikan tawanya.

Sasuke kini kembali menoleh pada Naruto dengan masih terkekeh kecil. "Maaf, maaf. Coba saja kau lihat wajahmu tadi, kau memerah. Itu sangat menggemaskan, aku saja..."

Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya begitu Naruto menatapnya tajam. Sasuke segera menutup rapat rapat mulutnya dan menatap lurus ke langit gelap. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu yang seperti itu, jadi wajar saja aku langsung tertawa. Kau benar benar menggemaskan," Kemudian Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan menoleh pada Naruto.

"Aku merindukan mu yang seperti itu," Lanjut Sasuke dan kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Sangat dekat hingga Naruto bisa merasakan napas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Naruto tidak bisa berpikir apa pun sekarang. Yang ia tahu, bibir dingin Sasuke sudah menempel dengan bibirnya.

Ya, Sasuke memberinya sebuah ciuman. Jangankan Naruto, Sasuke saja tidak merencanakan hal ini terjadi. Ia hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya seperti yang dulu biasa ia lakukan. Tidak bisa Sasuke tolak lagi, ia sangat merindukan bibir manis Naruto. Bibir peach yang memang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat. Sasuke hanya mengecup dan sedikit melumat bibir manis itu. Kemudian Sasuke menatap lembut pada manik sapphire Naruto.

Naruto masih diam membeku di tempatnya. Pikirannya benar benar kosong sekarang. Apa yang barusan terjadi rasanya begitu sulit ia cerna.

"Hujan makin lebat, ayo kita pergi," Ajak Sasuke sambil berdiri dan diangguki oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba menundukkan wajahnya.

Selama di dalam mobil, tidak ada yang buka suara. Benar benar sunyi. Dan juga rasanya sangat canggung.

Naruto hanya memperhatikan ke luar dengan pikiran yang berputar putar terus. Berputar mengulang kejadian yang terjadi barusan.

_"Ciuman pertama kita setelah 6 tahun,' _ Monolog Naruto dalam hatinya. _'dan itu ciuman pertamaku setelah 6 tahun..'_

Akhirnya tidak lama mereka sampai di apartemen Naruto, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk Naruto.

"Jangan duduk di sofa! Kau masih basah," Ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan sebuah handuk pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerima handuk dari Naruto dan kemudian berdiri. "Lalu aku harus duduk di mana? Aku tidak punya baju ganti,"

"Duduk saja di lantai kalau kau mau," Balas Naruto acuh sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto menuju kamarnya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat sadar jika Sasuke mengikutinya. "Berhenti mengikutiku dan duduk saja di luar!" Usir Naruto dan segera membanting pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Sasuke di luar.

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah. Ia kemudian mengusapkan handuk ke kepalanya sambil duduk di lantai. Ya, tentu saja di lantai, Naruto tidak memperbolehkannya untuk duduk di sofa.

Tidak lama, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan baju santai. Ia menatap sekilas pada Sasuke yang masih duduk dilantai dan kemudian beranjak ke dapur.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam kembali mengikuti Naruto. "Aku akan membuatkan makan malam, jadi tunggu saja di meja makan,"

Sasuke tersenyum dan kemudian beranjak ke meja makan. Walau nada bicara Naruto tadi sangat dingin, tapi Sasuke tau jika hatinya masih hangat seperti dulu.

Setelah Sasuke menunggu tidak lama, Naruto datang membawa dua piring kare dan meletakkan salah satunya di depan Sasuke. Dan kemudian Naruto duduk di seberangnya.

"Itadakimasu,"

Benar benar acara makan malam yang tenang. Sangat sangat tenang.

Barulah pada akhirnya setelah mereka makan, Sasuke buka suara. "Kau sudah seperti istriku saja," Ucapnya saat Naruto membawa piring kotor ke dapur.

"Hm, hanya 'seperti', aku bukan istrimu," Balas Naruto sambil mencuci piring.

"Dan dengan segera akan kubuat itu menjadi kenyataan,"

Naruto tidak membalas apa pun, ia tidak mau membahas hal seperti ini sekarang. "Kau habis dari mana? Aku bisa liat saat kau masih di dalam mobil tadi kau sudah basah," Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan sambil menatap Naruto. Ia tau Naruto hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mengunjungi Ibuku,"

Naruto hanya membalas dengan ber'oh' ria. Kalau dipikir pikir, sudah lama rasanya Naruto tidak bertemu keluarga Uchiha. Bahkan dengan Itachi pun jarang.

"Aku hanya bilang pada Ibuku bahwa aku akan kembali padamu," ucap Sasuke lagi masih menatap pada Naruto yang kini sudah selesai mencuci piring.

_'Aku tidak peduli jika kau bilang akan kembali atau pergi. Tapi jika kau ingin kembali, maka buktikan lah,'_

"Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untukmu, Naru,"

.

* * *

To be continued ~

.

* * *

A/N

Biar kalian nggak bingung..

Disini umur Naruto sama Sasuke udah 28 tahun ya...

Sasuke nikahnya pas 22 tahun abis itu cerai di tahun ketiga pernikahannya...

Arigatou gozaimasu~ ~

Jaa, matta ne~

Bye bye~~


	23. Extra Chapter 3

Sinar matahari memasuki sela sela jendela, membuat seorang pria yang tertidur di atas ranjang kesayangannya menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Perlahan mata itu terbuka dengan sangat berat menampakkan sepasang manik sapphire. Naruto duduk di kasurnya dengan wajah masih setengah tidur.

Dan yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya menatap kosong sambil menunduk. Jangan tanya apa yang dipikirkan pria itu sekarang. Kalian sudah pasti tau jika mengingat bagaimana susahnya Naruto menghadapi seorang Uchiha yang datang ke rumahnya semalam. Bahkan Uchiha itu juga masih mau ngotot untuk menginap. Untung Naruto itu ahlinya dalam mengusir orang, jadi si bungsu Uchiha itu tidak perlu menginap di tempatnya semalam.

Naruto menghela napasnya panjang saat mengingat pria itu. Dia benar-benar bingung dengannya, bagaimana mungkin si Uchiha itu sangat keras kepala.

"Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untukmu, Naru,"

Bahkan suara-suara imajiner pria itu terus saja terngiang di kepala Naruto. "Teme no baka,"

Dan kemudian Naruto segera beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi. Ya, setidaknya pagi ini dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan Uchiha itu. Atau mungkin tidak.

"Ohayou, Naruto,"

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya dengan mulut menganga. Siapa sangka jika ia akan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di depan apartemennya.

"Hm? Kau tidak mau berangkat?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih saja diam di tempatnya. "Naru?"

Naruto langsung merubah raut wajahnya dan menatap tajam pada Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kau pergi," Ucap Naruto penuh penekanan dan bersiap kembali masuk ke apartemennya dan menutup pintu.

Namun sayang keberuntungan tidak memihak pada Naruto. Sasuke sedikit lebih cepat dan menahan pintu. "Kenapa kau mau masuk lagi? Kau tidak mau pergi bekerja?"

Naruto mengeram masih menatap tajam pada Sasuke. "Aku akan pergi, tapi tidak denganmu!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Sepertinya ini akan lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan. "Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah sengaja datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengantarmu,"

"Aku tidak mau," Ucap Naruto dingin sambil menuntup pintu apartemennya dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Bukankah lebih cepat jika aku antar?" Tanya Sasuke lagi tidak mau menyerah. Ia mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan duluan menuruni tangga.

"Aku tetap tidak mau," Dan Naruto membalas dengan nada bicara yang masih sama. "Sekalipun kau memaksa aku tidak akan mau,"

"Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mau,"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik Naruto menuju mobilnya. Tentu saja Naruto yang kaget tidak bisa mengelak, dan alhasil, sekarang ia sudah bersandar di mobil hitam Sasuke.

Ah, jangan lupakan pipi Naruto yang memerah karena Sasuke yang menguncinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku sudah bilang jika aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa membuatmu kembali. Makanya aku tidak akan menyerah jika hanya untuk mengantarmu,"

Jangan salahkan jantung Naruto yang berdegup kencang sekarang. Tapi memang suara bass Sasuke tidak bisa membuatnya tenang. Apalagi wajah mereka yang hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Sudah pasti mereka akan berciuman jika Naruto bergerak sedikit saja.

Dan Naruto hanya terdiam sekarang. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak melihat wajah serius Sasuke sedekat ini. Jika kalian memintanya jujur, ia sangat berharap jika wajah di depannya lah yang ingin ia lihat setiap pagi.

"Ayo kita pergi," Ucap Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Dan sepertinya Naruto sudah tidak bisa menolak. Ia hanya menurut dan masuk ke dalam.

Selama perjalanan, mereka hanya diam. Sama seperti saat Sasuke mengantar Naruto pulang kemarin, tapi kali ini mereka diam bukan karena canggung.

"Naa, Naruto,"

"Hm," Balas Naruto tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sebenarnya juga hanya fokus ke jalannya sih.

"Nanti aku menjemputmu ya,"

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke langsung terbelalak menatapnya. Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"Tidak! Bahkan cukup sekali ini saja kau mengantarku!" Ucap Naruto tegas dengan mata menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar penolakan Naruto hanya mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Kenapa? Bukankah kalau aku yang menjemput dan mengantarmu itu menjadi lebih mudah?"

"Tidak! Kau malah makin merepotkan ku," Balas Naruto dingin sambil membuang muka dari Sasuke.

"Tapi kan aku sudah bilang jika aku tidak menerima penolakan," Ucap Sasuke enteng namun kembali membuat Naruto terkejut.

_'Kenapa dia makin menjengkelkan sih?'_

Tapi Naruto sudah tidak mau lagi berdebat dengan Sasuke, jadi dia hanya diam tanpa sedikit pun memandang Sasuke.

Tidak lama mereka akhirnya sampai di kantor tempat Naruto bekerja. Naruto langsung turun begitu saja setelah mengatakan terimakasih dengan nada dinginnya.

Tapi sudah pasti Sasuke tidak suka hal itu. Ia langsung ikut keluar dan menahan lengan Naruto.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada malasnya.

"Kau hanya mau bilang terimakasih?" Satu anggukan diterima oleh Sasuke sebagai jawaban. "kau yakin?"

Naruto mendesah berat. Ini masih pagi, tapi ia sudah sangat lelah. "Mau mu apa lagi sih? Tadi kan kau sudah memaksaku untuk pergi denganmu, lalu juga sudah memaksa ku untuk pulang denganmu. Kau mau apa lagi?"

"Setidaknya katakan sampai jumpa tau apa kek," Ucap Sasuke yang kembali membuat Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Hm, sampai jumpa nanti sore," Ucapan Naruto berhasil membuat Sasuke menampilkan senyum tampannya.

"Lalu?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung. "Lalu apanya?"

Sasuke tersenyum -menyeringai tampan menatap Naruto dan kemudian mendekatkan pipinya pada wajah Naruto. "Kecupan sampai jumpanya mana?"

Naruto bengong sejenak. Masih memproses apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang. Dan barulah akhirnya Naruto sadar dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Baka! Mana mau aku melakukannya!" Naruto berteriak tepat di telinga Sasuke yang langsung membuat Sasuke mundur secara otomatis.

"Teriakanmu benar-benar luar biasa, aku khawatir telingaku bisa tuli nanti," Ucap Sasuke dengan nada bercandanya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam dengan wajah memerahnya. Oh, betapa menggemaskannya dia saat ini. "Aku tidak peduli!" Baru saja Naruto ingin berbalik, Sasuke segera menarik lengan Naruto yang membuat Naruto harus kembali berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

_'Oh, shit!'_ Naruto merutuki Sasuke yang malah sedang menyeringai tampan sambil memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Ya, memeluk pinggang Naruto. Sudah lama rasanya Naruto dan Sasuke bisa sedekat ini. Sangat dekat malahan, untung pagi itu masih sepi.

"A-ap- Teme sialan! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke Yana masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Tapi siapa saja tau jika Naruto akan kalah dalam hal tenaga dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau memberiku kecupan sampai jumpa," Ucap Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Naruto dengan suara beratnya. "ah, kalau bisa sih, ciuman sampai jumpa,"

"Tch," Naruto menatap geram pemuda Uchiha di depannya. Wajah Naruto sudah sangat merah karena marah, atau mungkin karena hal lainnya.

"Kau tidak memberiku ciuman, berarti kau suka sekali berada di posisi seperti ini ya?" Sasuke makin mendekatkan tubuh Naruto sehingga sudah tidak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa.

Jangan tanya betapa paniknya Naruto sekarang. Siapa juga yang tidak panik jika melakukan hal seperti ini di depan umum. Sedang Sasuke masih saja menyeringai dengan tampannya. "Ya, jika kau suka seperti ini sih, malahan aku sangat bahagia. Bahkan aku-"

_Chu_~

Kini giliran Sasuke yang cuma bisa diam. Kenapa? Tentu saja, karena bocah kucing itu baru saja memberinya sebuah kecupan tepat di bibir. Ingat, tepat di bibir!

Mendapati Sasuke yang masih diam, Naruto segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan segera pergi dari sana. Dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat pastinya.

Sasuke yang melihat Narito sudah masuk kedalam kantornya menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Naruto. Perlahan senyumnya mengembang. "Dia sangat manis," Dan barulah Sasuke masuk kembali ke mobilnya dan pergi.

.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?"

Naruto segera menoleh saat Obito menghampirinya. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok senpai," Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum meyakinkan Obito.

"Kau yakin? Kau tampaknya sangat lelah, memang sih ini sudah siang," Tanya Obito lagi sambil duduk di kursi samping Naruto.

Naruto makin tersenyum lebar sebagai jawaban jika dia sungguh baik-baik saja. _'Sebenarnya tidak juga sih, tapi jika memikirkan anak itu lagi, mungkin aku bisa-bisa makin tidak fokus. Apa lagi jika mengingat betapa bodohnya aku saat mencium bibirnya itu!'_

Dan wajah Naruto mendadak memerah saat mengingatnya. Tentu saja hal itu makin membuat Obito bingung. "Wajahmu memerah, kau demam ya?"

Naruto segera menggelengkan wajahnya cepat. "Aku serius aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit kelelahan,"

"Hm, ya sudah. Kau bekerjalah dengan rajin, aku pergi dulu, matta ne," Ucap Obito sambil beranjak dari tempatnya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Ah, Obito senpai!"

Obito menghentikan langkahnya saat Naruto memanggil namanya. "Apa?"

"Bisakah pulang nanti aku menumpang denganmu? Hari ini saja kok," Pinta Naruto dengan nada memelasnya. Ya, kalian tau kenapa Naruto ingin sekali pulang dengan orang lain saat ini.

"Hee, tidak biasanya, waktu itu saat aku mengajakmu pulang bareng kau malah menolak terus," Obito memandang Naruto bingung. Memang Obito berkali-kali memberi Naruto tumpangan karena tempat mereka lumayan dekat, tapi Naruto terus saja menolak. "bukankah kau pulang dengan teman-temanmu yang lain?"

"Mereka tidak ada yang bisa hari ini,"

"Hm, ya sudah, kalau begitu nanti kita pulangnya bareng saja. Lagipula aku malas kalau harus pulang sendiri,"

"Eh? Kakashi-san memangnya kemana?"

"Em, dia ada meeting jadi tidak bis mengantarku pulang," Jawab Obito dan Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria. "Kalau begitu aku pergi ya,"

Naruto tersenyum dan membalas lambaian Obito padanya. Naruto menghela napasnya. "Ya, setidaknya dengan begini aku tidak perlu untuk pulang dengan si Teme itu,"

.

"Naruto," Naruto segera menoleh dan mendapati Obito berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau jadi pulang denganku kan?"

Naruto mengangguk sekali. "Tentu saja," Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai kan?"

"Hm, aku sudah selesai, biar aku bereskan barang-barangku dulu," Dan setelahnya, Obito dan Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan obrolan dan candaan kecil.

Naruto memang suka pada Obito. Ya, suka seperti orang-orang lainnya, bukan suka dalam artian romantis. Dia sudah menganggap Obito sebagai kakaknya sendiri, bahkan beberapa sifat mereka bisa dibilang mirip. Bahkan tidak sedikit orang yang menyangka jika Naruto adalah adik Obito sungguhan. Naruto sampai bingung dengan hal itu, padahal jika dilihat, wajah mereka tampak berbeda.

"Hei, tadi pagi aku melihatmu diantar seseorang, siapa itu?" Tanya Obito saat mereka di eskalator. Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah nampak kebingungan. "pacarmu ya?" Goda Obito yang langsung membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"B-bukan!" Bantah Naruto segera dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Obito tertawa melihatnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau masih mengelak jika wajahmu sampai memerah begitu," Naruto memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Senpai!"

Obito berhenti tertawa melihat Naruto yang sekarang memerah karena kesal. "Maaf, abis kau lucu sekali," Ucap Obito mencoba menahan tawanya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di lobi kantor, tapi sayang sekali, dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Naruto sekarang.

"Naruto, lihat, itu pacarmu datang menjemput," Naruto menoleh pada apa yang ditunjuk Obito di luar kantor. "sepertinya aku harus pulang sendiri hari ini,"

Dan benar saja, diluar ada Sasuke yang tengah bersandar di mobilnya. Kalau Naruto jujur sih, Sasuke benar-benar tampan sekarang, dengan kemeja putih yang lengannya dilipat sampai siku, dasi hitam yang menggantung, dan celana hitam yang melengkapinya. Wajar saja jika banyak para gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum. Dan kalian tau? Naruto sangat tidak menyukai hal itu.

Naruto langsung bersembunyi di belakang Obito, membuat Obito menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto bingung. "Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, senpai, mobilmu ada dimana?" Tanya Naruto masih sembunyi.

Obito mengernyit bingung. "Hei, apa kau tidak suka pacarmu menjemputmu?"

"Dia bukan pacarku!"

"Ya, jangan marah juga dong," Obito kembali berjalan dengan Naruto yang masih menempel padanya, bahkan saat mereka sudah keluar kantor, Naruto tetap bersembunyi dibelakang Obito.

Sungguh hebat Naruto sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Hingga mereka sampai di mobil Obito dan secepat kilat Naruto masuk dan bernafas lega.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Obito menyusul masuk.

"Bukan apa-apa," Jawab Naruto tersenyum yakin.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tapi Obito malah menatapnya menyelidik. "Kau sepertinya punya masalah besar," Tanya Obito lagi seolah dia adalah detektif sekarang.

"Senpai, aku serius!"

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke kan?"

Naruto membeku ditempatnya mendengar nama itu. "Senpai tau dari mana?"

Obito terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Naruto. Siapa juga yang tidak tau dengan Uchiha Sasuke, CEO perusahaan ternama yang sudah pasti dikenal banyak orang. "Kau sangat meremehkan pacarmu, Naruto,"

"Dia bukan pacarku! Harus berapa kali aku bilang sih?"

"Tapi wajahmu tidak bilang begitu,"

Naruto hanya menghela napasnya. Ia sangat lelah sekarang, jadi ia mungkin akan mengalah pada senpainya kali ini. "Senpai, sebaiknya kau segera menjalankan mobil ini,"

"Bilang saja jika kau ada masalah,"

"Senpai, kubilang sebaiknya kau jalankan mobil ini,"

"Aku akan mendengar dengan baik,"

"Senpai,"

"Aku mungkin bisa memberimu solusi,"

Naruto kembali menghela napasnya, seniornya yang satu ini memang sangat gigih. "Baiklah baiklah," Ucap Naruto final yang menbuat Obito tersenyum lebar.

Naruto menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya. "Aku dan Sasuke sebenarnya sudah lama berteman, kami juga sempat pacaran," Awal Naruto dan Obito menyimak dengan memberi anggukan mengerti.

"Tapi," Naruto memberi jeda. "dia melanggar janjinya, dan bukan hanya satu. Dia juga mengecewakanku, dan juga bukan hanya sekali. Dulu saat kami masih kecil, dia meninggalkanku, walau aku tau jika niatnya hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan Ayahnya. Lalu kami bertemu lagi saat aku pindah ke Konoha, bahkan kami sekelas saat itu. Senpai pikir saja bagaimana rasanya bertemu dengan orang yang meninggalkanmu dan tidak ingin kau temui lagi," Ya, Obito mengerti hal itu.

"Lalu, saat kami sudah kembali seperti semula dan jadian," Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit yang masih bisa ia rasakan. "dia kembali mengecewakanku, meninggalkanku dan akhirnya hidup dengan keluarga kecilnya. Padahal dia sudah berjanji jika dia hanya akan mencintaiku dan aku yang akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dia pilih,"

Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Obito mengacak rambut Naruto sambil tersenyum padanya. "Kau jangan bersedih lagi, aku tau bagaimana rasanya dikecewakan,"

Naruto menatap Obito dengan bingung. "Senpai juga pernah dikecewakan?"

Obito menarik napasnya dan membuangnya hingga kemudian bicara. "Tentu saja pernah, saat itu aku tidak percaya pada Kakashi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjauh. Lalu siapa sangka, dia bahkan menyusulku ke LA,"

Kemudian Obito kembali menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. "Dia bodoh bukan? Mencariku di kota sebesar itu pasti adalah hal yang gila," Naruto diam mendengar cerita Obito yang tidak jauh beda dari ceritanya. "lalu saat dia sudah berhasil menemukanku, dia langsung memelukku dan mengatakan kembali semua janji-janjinya padaku dan... dia berkata dengan lembut bahwa dia akan selalu mencintaiku,"

Naruto tertegun. Bukankah itu sama dengannya? Sasuke juga bilang seperti itu setelah mengecewakannya. "Lalu, apa senpai langsung kembali bersama setelah itu?"

"Hm," Obito tampak berpikir mengingat sesuatu. "tidak juga, aku menghindarinya untuk beberapa waktu. Karena rasanya aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Tapi, dia tidak mau menyerah, dia terus saja mencoba membuatku agar kembali, dan dia juga bersikap seperti kami yang biasanya, walau disaat-saat tertentu dia terus saja meminta maaf padaku,"

Sekali lagi, Naruto kembali terdiam. Ini memang sebuah kebetulan yang luar biasa. Siapa yang sangka jika persamaan kisah mereka bisa sampai sini. Kalian ingin tau, jika Naruto berharap ceritanya berakhir sama dengan Obito.

"Hei, Naruto, apa kalian sudah banyak bicara seperti biasanya?" Tanya Obito tiba-tiba membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Kami tidak banyak bicara, karena ya.." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "rasanya aku belum sanggup saja untuk bicara seperti biasanya dengannya,"

Obito menghela napasnya dan menatap Naruto. "Kau masih mencintainya kan?" Pertanyaan singkat yang keluar dari mulut Obito sukses membuat Naruto menutup mulutnya. "Aku tau kau masih mencintainya,"

"Tapi, aku..."

"Apa dia melanggar janjinya padamu?" Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Tapi apa dia berhenti mencintaimu?"

Naruto tersentak. Apa Sasuke berhenti mencintainya? Tentu saja jawabannya 'Tidak'. Dan Naruto tau, jika Sasuke berjanji akan selamanya mencintainya dan itu tidak bohong.

Ya, selamanya, dan itulah yang membuat Naruto merasa takut selama ini. Takut jika 'selamanya' itu akan berakhir.

"Aku tau jika kalian saling mencintai, dan itu sangat dalam. Tidak mungkin rasanya kalian berakhir tidak bahagia," Dan setelah mengatakannya, Obito segera menjalankan mobilnya dan meninggalkan kantor.

.

.

* * *

TBC


	24. Extra chapter 4

"Arigatou, senpai," Ucap Naruto pada Obito saat ia keluar dari mobil Obito.

"Hm, douita," Balas Obito sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya,"

"Um! Hati-hati di jalan," Balas Naruto dengan senyum tak kalah lebar. "ah, jangan lupa Naruto," ucap Obito sebelum pergi membuat Naruto kembali menoleh. "terkadang ada saatnya seseorang harus pergi walau ia tidak mau. Dan jika orang-orang bilang bahwa sesuatu yang telah pergi dan saat kembali, maka ia tidak akan sama lagi, itu salah. Karena itu tidak akan terjadi pada cinta sejati,"

Naruto tertegun. '_cinta sejati, huh.._'

"Menurutku dari cerita yang kau katakan, sepertinya dia tidak mengurangi sedikit pun rasa cintanya padamu. Malah sepertinya perasaan itu bertambah," Sambung Obito dan diakhiri dengan senyum lebarnya. "sudah, aku pergi, dan jangan lupa untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke karena kau sudah membuatnya menunggu di sana," Dan setelahnya Obito langsung melajukan mobilnya hingga sampai di apartemennya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana.

Sedang Naruto masih diam di tempatnya. Naruto menghela napas hingga kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya.

Sampai di dalam apartemen, Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Tidak biasanya mengingat Naruto yang biasanya langsung mandi setelah pulang kerja. Tapi sepertinya sekarang dia sedang banyak pikiran.

"... Malah sepertinya perasaan itu bertambah,"

"Apa benar seperti itu? Aku rasa perasaannya masih sama saja," Monolog Naruto yang kemudian tertegun mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

"ck, tidak aku sangka jika aku akan mengatakan hal seperti itu," Naruto langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur. "Tapi memang, perasaannya tidak pernah berubah untukku,"

.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu dan Sasuke masih saja belum mau menyerah. Naruto sekarang seperti sudah terbiasa, dia bersikap biasa layaknya seorang teman. Ya, mereka hanya 'teman lama'.

Naruto memang sudah tidak terlalu menolak Sasuke yang akan mengantar-jemputnya ke tempat kerja. Bahkan dia mengizinkan saat Uchiha itu meminta untuk menginap di tempatnya. Dan pastinya si bungsu Uchiha akan tidur di sofa, karena Naruto yang mengusirnya saat mencoba masuk ke kamarnya.

Tapi Naruto tidak melakukan apa pun lebih dari itu. Dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan Sasuke, tapi dia masih belum mau untuk kembali. Saat mereka bicara, Naruto pasti hanya akan menanggapi seadanya, saat Sasuke mencoba untuk memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat, Naruto pasti langsung menolaknya. Ya, setidaknya sekarang Sasuke sudah membuat sedikit kemajuan. Walau kemajuan itu terjadi hanya karena Naruto yang sudah mulai capek meladeni Sasuke.

Tapi ada sebuah kejadian yang membuat Naruto merasa Sasuke kembali menjengkelkan. Kejadiannya seminggu yang lalu, tepat di hari saat dia kembali ke Suna untuk menghadiri pernikahan Gaara dan Neji. Ya, Gaara dan Neji sudah melangsungkan pernikahan mereka.

Naruto memutuskan untuk datang sehari lebih cepat. Tentu saja karena Sunna itu sangat jauh dari Konoha. Tapi siapa sangka jika Sasuke kembali bermain dengan permainan menjengkelkannya.

Ah, jika kalian penasaran, ayo kita kembali ke satu minggu yang lalu...

"Sasuke, menyingkir," Perintah Naruto sambil menatap tajam Sasuke yang tidak bergeming di tempatnya sama sekali.

Sekarang Sasuke tengah menghadang Naruto agar tidak bisa keluar dari apartemennya. "Aku akan menyingkir jika kau pergi denganku,"

Begitulah, Sasuke ngotot lagi ingin pergi ke Suna dengan Naruto. Dan kalian tau, ini sudah terjadi sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Sasuke, jika kau tidak menyingkir aku akan ketinggalan bus!" Ucap Naruto lagi sambil melihat jam tangannya dengan panik.

"Makanya kau pergi denganku,"

"Kau sangat keras kepala," Naruto menatap tajam pada Sasuke. Bolehkah kali ini saja Naruto merutuki sang dewa keberuntungan? Dia yakin jika dia sudah berdoa di kuil kemarin untuk membuat hari ini menjadi hari yang tenang. '_sepertinya dewa keberuntungan tidak bisa diajak kompromi,_'

"Kau sangat menyebalkan sekarang, kau tau," Naruto memijit pangkal hidungnya lelah.

Sedang Sasuke tidak membalas apa pun dan masih menatap lekat-lekat pada Naruto. Siapa juga yang tidak risih kalau ditatap seperti itu. Begitu pun pada Naruto, kalau saja dia sedang tidak malas, mungkin Naruto sudah membanting pintu pada wajah tampan Sasuke. '_Orang ini sangat merepotkan! _'

"Baiklah, baiklah," ucap Naruto final sambil menghela napasnya lelah, dan Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi Sasuke masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya, membuat Naruto lagi lagi menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi denganmu!'

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang," Dan Sasuke langsung mengambil alih tas Naruto kemudian mereka berjalan beriringin menuju mobil.

.

Selama di perjalanan, Naruto hanya diam sambil sesekali menanggapi perkataan Sasuke dengan singkat. Dan entah kenapa, menurut Naruto Sasuke tambah cerewet saja.

"Naru, kau tidak mau tidur dulu? Kita masih akan sampai dua jam lagi, dan ini juga sudah sore," Ucap Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang hanya menatap ke luar kaca mobil. Lampunya sedang merah ngomong-ngomong.

"Aku tidak mengantuk,"

"Tapi kau terlihat lelah,"

Naruto tidak lagi menanggapi Sasuke dan tetap memandang keluar mobil. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan kemudian mengusap helaian blonde Naruto hingga kembali menyetir mobilnya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka sekarang, dan langit yang tadi berwarna orange sekarang memberikan semburat biru gelap.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke Suna, dan rasanya perjalanan ke sana menjadi lebih jauh," Ujar Sasuke sambil terus menyetir. "apa kau juga berpikiran seperti itu, Naru?"

Dan saat Sasuke menoleh ke samping, yang dia dapati adalah wajah manis Naruto yang tengah tertidur. Sasuke mengulas senyumnya dan kemudian satu tangannya beralih mengusap lembut pipi Naruto. "lihat siapa yang bilang jika ia tidak mengantuk tadi,"

"Kau memang selalu menggemaskan, dan itu membuatku ingin selalu menciummu," Ucapnya pelan agar tidak membangunkan Naruto. "ya, walau aku tau jika kau tak akan mengizinkan ku,"

Sasuke kemudian menarik tangannya dari wajah Naruto dan kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Hanya tinggal sejam lagi, dan mereka akan segara sampai di Suna, dan Sasuke pastinya sudah menyiapkan hal lain yang sudah pasti akan membuat Naruto makin kesal padanya. Tapi wajah kesal Naruto terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi Sasuke. Jadi wajar saja jika Sasuke sering kali membuat Naruto kesal.

.

Akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah keluarga Namikaze. Sasuke sudah mematikan mobilnya dan kemudian segera keluar. Barulah ia membuka pintu tempat Naruto duduk, atau tidur lebih tepatnya. "Naru, ayo bangun, kita sudah sampai," Sasuke mengusap lembut surai pirang Naruto membangunkannya.

"Ngm.." Naruto mengeliat tidak nyaman dan dengan mata yang masih enggan untuk membuka. "aku mengantuk..." Balas Naruto dengan suara serak.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyumnya sekarang. "Kau mau tidur di sini ya, hm,"

"Aku masih ngantuk..." Naruto menepis sebelah tangan Sasuke yang mencoba mengelus pipinya.

"Kau mau ku gendong?" Tanya Sasuke iseng berharap jika Naruto akan segera bangun. Tapi siapa sangka jika jawaban yang di terima Sasuke benar benar memberinya sebuah kejutan.

Siapa sangka jika Naruto akan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Sasuke. Jangan tanya lagi kenapa Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya sekarang. Dan kemudian Sasuke tersenyum, membawa Naruto masuk ke kediaman Namikaze.

'_Kenapa kau bisa sangat manis di setiap detik hm_..'

.

"Gaara, Neji senpai, omedetou~" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar sambil memeluk Neji dan Gaara secara bergantian.

"Terimakasih karena sudah datang, Naruto," Balas Gaara juga tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Ya, dan aku tidak sangka kau akan datang dengan calonmu," Sambung Neji sambil menatap pada Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Naruto. Dan perkataan Neji barusan sukses membuat Naruto cemberut.

"Senpai, padahal aku tidak berharap mendengar hal itu sekarang," Balas Naruto yang membuat Gaara dan Neji terkekeh. Terkecuali untuk Sasuke, ayolah, mana mungkin Uchiha itu akan melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini.

"Hm, kau benar senpai," Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang Naruto dengan posesif. Oke, ini mungkin ujian untuk Naruto. "Kami sebentar lagi akan menyusul," Sambung Sasuke santai mengacuhkan Naruto yang terus saja berbisik memintanya untuk melepaskan tangannya. Dengan wajah yang memerah pula pastinya.

Ya wajar jika Naruto hanya sekedar berbisik, dia juga tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian disini. Sedang Neji dan Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dan kalian tau, meski sudah pulang dari pernikahan Neji dan Gaara, Naruto masih harus mendapatkan satu kesialan lagi. Tepatnya saat makan malam di kediaman Namikaze.

"Kalian akan kembali besok?" Tanya Minato saat ia sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Sepertinya tidak banyak yang berubah dari wajahnya. Malah ia terlihat seperti tidak bertambah tua.

"Ya, begitulah," Jawab Naruto singkat kemudian menyuap makanannya.

"Kenapa tidak lusa saja? Ibu kan kangen," Ucap Kushina yang diangguki oleh Minato.

"Tapi aku juga harus bekerja, Bu," Balas Naruto menatap Ibunya. "aku hanya meminta libur dua hari,"

"Kau bisa menambah satu hari lagi, Ayahmu juga pernah seperti itu dulunya," Minato terkekeh mendengar ucapan istrinya.

"Ya, Ayah memang menambah satu haru libur lagi, tapi setelah itu Ayah langsung kena omel,"

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya ikut terkekeh. "Tapi aku adalah seorang pegawai teladan, aku tidak mau seperti itu. Walau aku tau jika Kakashi-san tidak akan terlalu marah tenatang hal itu," Balas Naruto sambil melanjutkan makannya. "lagipula Sasuke juga harus bekerja, jadi kami akan tetap pergi besok,"

"Aku bisa tetap di sini jika kau mau," Balas Sasuke yang menatap pada Naruto dan malah di balas dengan tatapan membunuh dari Naruto.

"Kau dengar kan, Naru. Sasuke bisa tetap disini lebih lama, ayolah, hanya sesekali kau bisa mengunjungi orangtua mu ini," Ucap Kushina dengan memelas.

"Maaf Ibu, tapi jawabanku tetap tidak bisa," Balas Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

Kushina hanya menghela napasnya. Anaknya memang keras kepala, jadi dia tau jika dia memohon sebanyak apa pun, jika itu adalah pilihan Naruto, nau bagaimana lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" Tanya Kushina dengan topik pembicaraan baru.

Naruto hanya menatap Ibunya bingung. "Maksud Ibu?"

Kushina merutuki kebodohan putranya yang tidak pernah bisa hilang. "Tentu saja kalian berdua, kapan akan seperti Neji dan Gaara?"

Naruto seketika menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Sekedar informasi, Minato dan Kushina tidak tau tentang pernikahan Sasuke dengan Karin, dan menganggap jika Sasuke dan Naruto masih memiliki hubungan seperti dulu.

"Etto..."

"Tenang saja, aku menjamin akan ada pesta pernikahan sebentar lagi," Jawab Sasuke yakin sambil tersenyum pada Kushina.

"Wah, yokatta," Kushina tampak girang mendengar jawaban Sasuke, begitu pun dengan Minato.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang kini menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Ia bahkan hampir tersedak saat mendengar jawaban ngawur Sasuke. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja, sebentar lagi kita akan segera menikah, seperti yang aku katakan saat di pernikahan Neji dan Gaara tadi," Oke, Naruto aku jika Sasuke itu lebih dari menyebalkan.

"Jangan bercanda, teme!" Naruto berbisik pada Sasuke sambil melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya. Lagi.

"Bagus lah kalau begitu," Minato menyahut membuat Naruto kembali menatap pada Minato. "kami sudah lama menginginkan hal itu, iya kan, Kushina," Kushina mengangguk dengan girangnya.

Naruto hanya menghela napas berat. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu," Balas Naruto lemas membuat Minato dan Kushina memandangnya keheranan.

.

"Sasuke teme,"

Sasuke menoleh sebentar pada Naruto dan kemudian kembali fokus pada jalan. "Kenapa lagi sekarang?"

Tidak menjawab, Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke membuat Sasuke tersenyum karenanya. "Jadi, kau mau mengabulkan permintaan Ayah dan Ibumu?"

Sekali lagi, Naruto tetap tidak menjawab apa pun. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang bicara diantara mereka. Sangat membosankan.

"Nee, Naru," Sasuke akhirnya kembali buka suara. "apa kau yakin bahwa tidak ada perasaan yang tertinggal untukku di hatimu?"

Jeda yang lama, namun Naruto tetap menjawab. "Ya, ada," Jawaban yang singkat namun bisa membuat Sasuke sedikit berharap. "rasa kecewa dan sakit,"

Dan seketika harapan Sasuke yang dari awal sudah ada sedikit makin memudar saat mendengar lanjutan jawaban Naruto. "Hm, aku tau itu,"

Ya, begitulah yang terjadi satu minggu yang lalu. Bagi Naruto itu adalah hari terburuknya, namun bagi Sasuke itu adalah hari terbaiknya. Tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, karena siapa yang bisa tau isi hati Naruto yang sesungguhnya kan.

Hari ini Naruto merasa agak bebas, karena ini hari liburnya, dan yang terbaik ialah, tidak ada Sasuke. Naruto tidak tau Sasuke pergi kemana, yang jelas sejak pagi Sasuke tidak mengunjunginya.

"Ini baru libur yang sebenarnya," Baru saja Naruto ingin kembali berbaring di sofa, tiba tiba ponselnya berdering. Naruto segera mengambil ponselnya.

Naruto menatap bingung pada layar ponselnya. "Ini nomor siapa ya?" Awalnya Naruto tidak ingin menjawab, tapi karena takut ini nanti telepon pentung, ia mengangkatnya. "Moshi-moshi?"

.

"Jadi, kau mau apa ke sini? Curhat?" Itachi menatap pada adiknya yang hanya menatap lurus keluar jendela. "kalau mau curhat jangan denganku, aku dokter bedah, bukan dokter cinta,"

"Urusai,"

Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke yang masih belum mau melihat kearahnya. "Kalian saat itu pergi ke Sunna bersama kan? Apa kau membuat sebuah kemajuan?" Tanya Itachi ikut berdiri di samping si bungsu Uchiha.

"Aku, tidak tau," Itachi menatap bingung pada adiknya. Bagaimana mungkin jawaban itu yang terlontarkan dari mulutnya?

"Jawab dengan serius, Sasuke," Tidak menjawab, Sasuke hanya diam. Itachi menghela napasnya. "Maa, setidaknya perasaannu padanya tidak berkurang sama sekali kan? Itu sudah bagus. Aku yakin jika Naruto akan segera menyadarinya,"

Hening sebentar, dan Itachi kembali buka suara. "Apa kau tidak mau segara menepati janjimu?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya, tapi Naruto masih keras kepala," jawab Sasuke masih belum menatap pada Itachi.

'_Aku lebih suka bilang jika kau yang kurang meyakinkannya_,'

"Kalau begitu aku mau bertanya padamu," Ucap Itachi yang akhirnya membuat Sasuke menoleh. "apa kau serius untuk mencintai Naruto lagi?"

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan lama barulah kemudian menjawab. "hilangkan kata 'lagi' dari pertanyaanmu, karena aku tidak pernah untuk tidak mencintainya,"

Itachi tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban adiknya. "Kau yakin dengan jawabanmu?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau terlihat tidak seperti itu. Jika kau memang tidak bisa serius dengan Naruto, kau bisa meninggalkannya sekarang," Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Itachi bicara seperti itu sekarang? "Kurasa ada bagusnya kau melakukannya sekarang, dari pada nanti kau malah makin membuatnya sakit,"

"Jangan bercanda!" Sasuke menatap tajam pada Itachi yang hanya tersenyum tipis. "Jangan bicara seolah olah kau yang mengatur hidupku!"

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Ini yang dari tadi ia tunggu.

"Kalau kau bepikir seperti itu dan menyuruhku meninggalkan Naruto, kau sama saja seperti Ayah," Sasuke masih saja menatap tajam pada Itachi.

"Sampai kapan pun, aku hanya akan mencintai Naruto. Hanya Naruto," Sasuke mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi tenang namun tetap serius. "Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku serius untuk mencintai Naruto. Dia boleh membenciku, tapi aku akan selamanya mencintainya. Dan 'selamanya' itu, tidak akan pernah berakhir sampai kapan pun,"

Sasuke segera beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Itachi yang masih tersenyum melihatnya. '_Aku senang mendengarnya_,'

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan Itachi ingin keluar, sebelum ia berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sudah berdiri di luar pintu. "Naruto?" Sasuke menatap heran pada Naruto yang tampak terkejut melihatnya. "Kau mau apa ke sini?"

"Aku punya urusan dengan Itachi nii-chan," Dan Naruto langsung berlalu masuk ke ruangan Itachi. "Kore," Naruto menyerahkan sebuah map pada Itachi.

Itachi menerimanya dari Naruto dengan senyum khas miliknya. "Arigatou, maaf ya, aku jadi merepotkanmu,"

"Um, daijoubu," Balas Naruto sambil balas tersenyum.

Sekedar informasi, sebenarnya kemarin Itachi sempat mampir ke apartemen Naruto. Ya, tidak mampir juga sih, tapi karena apartemen Izumi, pacar Itachi, bersebelahan dengan apartemen Naruto. Dan Itachi meminta Naruto untuk mengambil mapnya di tempat Izumi, karena Izumi sedang ada meeting dengan kliennya.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," Baru saja Naruto ingin berbalik, Sasuke yang masih belum pergi langsung saja menarik lengan Naruto keluar dari ruangan Itachi.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto kaget bukan main saat ini. Ingin meronta dan meneriaki Sasuke, tapi ini dirumah sakit, mau tidak mau Naruto harus membiarkan Sasuke menyeretnya entah kemana.

Barulah saat mereka sudah sampai di depan mobil Sasuke Naruto menghempas tangan Sasuke. "Kau kenapa sih?" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya yang tadi di genggam Sasuke terlalu erat.

Sasuke yang menyadarinya memandang Naruto dengan bersalah dan khawatir. "Gomen, aku membuat tanganmu sakit ya?" Baru saja Sasuke ingin menyentuh lengan Naruto lagi, Naruto langsung menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang,"

"Kau pulang denganku," Naruto yang sudah berbalik kembali ditahan oleh Sasuke. "dan aku tidak menerima penolakan,"

Ya, Naruto tau hal itu. Jadi dengan berat hati, Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyalakan mobilnya.

"Pulang tentu saja," Jawab Naruto memutar bola mata malas.

"Kau tidak mau jalan-jalan dulu?"

"Aku capek,"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan menjalankan mobilnya. Dan seperti biasa, Naruto hanya akan diam selama di perjalanan dan menjawab singkat bila Sasuke bertanya.

Barulah mereka sampai di depan apartemen Naruto. "Arigatou," Ucap Naruto sambil membuka sabuk pengaman ingin keluar. Sebelum ditahan oleh Sasuke. Lagi.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Naruto masih memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan malasnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa pun dan hanya menatap lembut ke manik samudra Naruto. Jujur, Naruto masih sangat menyukai onyx itu. Masih sama seperti dulu, tatapan itu masih hangat, dan Naruto dapat merasakan jika tatapan itu masih sama tulusnya dengan dulu.

Tidak ada yang bicara, hanya saling menatap dan membiarkan hening menyelimuti. Perlahan, Sasuke mengelus lembut surai blonde Naruto, dan makin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang, tapi ia tidak mengelak sama sekali.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto mendapat sebuah ciuman yang dalam namun lembut. Sangat lembut hingga membuat Naruto tidak ingin melepasnya. Sasuke tau jika Naruto tidak menolaknya sama sekali, jadi tidak masalah olehnya untuk menikmati ciuman lembut yang sudah lama ia nantikan ini.

Ciuman itu memang terkesan manis dan lembut, tapi itu berlangsung lama. Hingga Sasuke merasakan rasa asin disela ciuman mereka. Sasuke langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka saat menyadari bahwa Naruto menangis.

"N-Naru? Hei, ada apa?" Dengan nada Khawatir, Sasuke mengusap air mata Naruto. "ada apa? Beritahu aku," Sasuke masih mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang kemudian terisak. Sasuke yang peka langsung membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang sudah lama diinginkan oleh Naruto untuk menemaninya.

"Teme no baka..." Suara Naruto terdengar bergetar, dan itu membuat Sasuke makin memeluk Naruto erat. Ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan di puncak kepala Naruto untuk menenangkannya.

"Ya, kau benar, aku ini sangat bodoh,"

* * *

.

**TBC**

.


	25. Extra chapter 5

Isak tangis masih terus saja keluar dari belah bibir Naruto. Sasuke yang masih belum melepaskan pelukannya terus mencoba menenangkan Naruto dengan kata-kata lembut, walau ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang membuat pria kecilnya ini memangis.

Naruto yang sekarang balik memeluk Sasuke dengan erat masih belum memberitahu Sasuke apa pun. Hanya kata 'Sasuke baka' yang terus saja terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia bahkan tidak mau saat Sasuke mencoba melihat wajahnya, ia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke memang berharap jika Naruto memeluknya seperti ini, tapi bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Yang pasti Sasuke sangat yakin, jika Naruto sedang merasakan rasa sakit sekarang.

"Naru, sudah, jangan menangis lagi," Ucap Sasuke penuh kasih sayang sambil mengelus punggung Naruto yang bergetar. Tapi Naruto masih tidak mau mendengarkannya, ia masih saja terisak dan tidak ingin lepas dari Sasuke. Bahkan sepertinya pelukan Naruto makin mengerat.

"Hei, ada apa sebenarnya? Katakan padaku, kau membuatku khawatir tau," Sasuke kembali mencoba menenangkan Naruto dan memberikan kecupan ringan pada puncak kepala Naruto. Tolong digaris bawahi, Sasuke sedang tidak memanfaatkan keadaan, tapi dia serius khawatir sekarang.

"Baka! Omae.." Suaranya terdengar serak, mungkin terdengar tidak jelas karena ia yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, sangat jelas bahwa Naruto sedang memarahinya.

"Sasu..." Akhirnya isakan itu perlahan mulai reda. Tapi Sasuke masih dapat merasakan Naruto yang masih bergetar dan mendengar napasnya yang sesak.

Sasuke tersenyum dan terus mengelus dengan lembut punggung Naruto. "Ya, ada apa? Kau ingin bicara sesuatu, aku akan mendengarkanmu," Ucapnya lembut. Sasuke sempat mencoba untuk membuat Naruto menatapnya, tapi Naruto masih tetap bertahan pada posisinya. "Nee, apa kau bisa bicara sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke selembut mungkin.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto, dia masih terus menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa kurang nyaman karena mereka masih berada di dalam mobil, mencoba untuk membuka pintu mobil dan menggendong Naruto ala bridal, walau itu sangat susah. Dan Naruto sendiri masih belum mau melepaskan pelukannya, dia benar-benar tidak merubah posisinya.

Sasuke segera membawa masuk Naruto ke apartemennya. Ia langsung membawa Naruto ke kamar, baru saja Sasuke ingin menurunkan Naruto, Naruto malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Naru?" Panggil Sasuke berharap Naruto melepaskannya.

"Ikanaide," Untuk Sasuke, satu kata itu dapat membuatnya membeku. Dengan nada bicara yang sangat halus sampai-sampai Sasuke sendiri hampir tidak mendengarnya. Hanya satu kata.

Sasuke tersenyum dan kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur. Masih dengan Naruto yang belum mau mengubah posisinya. Sasuke masih mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Naruto, kemudian berucap lembut.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana kok," Ucapnya yang tidak dibalas apa pun oleh Naruto. Naruto masih belum berhenti terisak, dan Sasuke juga masih belum berhenti untuk menenangkan Naruto.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi yang sama, hingga Sasuke sudah merasa Naruto tidak lagi menangis. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap pada wajah Naruto. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati wajah tertidur Naruto.

"Dasar, kau membuat bajuku basah tau," Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit bergurau. Sasuke segera membaringkan Naruto di kasurnya kemudian menyelimutinya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau langsung tertidur ya," Ucap Sasuke lembut sambil mengelus pipi chubby Naruto. Tampak jelas jejak air mata di wajah Naruto, dan Sasuke mklum, Naruto sudah menangis hampir setengah jam. Ia terkekeh gemas melihat Naruto yang tampak bergumam di dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke segera bangkit setelah merasa Naruto nyaman. Sasuke mengecup sekilas kening Naruto hingga kemudian keluar dari kamar Naruto. "Oyasumi,"

Sasuke menghela napas setelah menutup pintu. Ia melihat ke arah jendela dan baru kemudian teringat akan sesuatu.

"Astaga, aku melupakan mobilku," Sasuke langsung keluar untuk memeriksa mobilnya. Dia masih belum mematikan mobilnya ngomong-ngomong. Beruntung saja Jepang itu negara yang cukup aman. Jadi dia bersyukur mendapati mobilnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya aman, Sasuke segera kembali masuk ke apartemen Naruto. Mana mau dia langsung segera pulang, bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa lagi dengan Naruto?

"Jadi, apa yang aku lakukan sekarang?" Monolog Sasuke sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Sasuke menatap pada langit-langit dengan pikiran yang penuh dengan Naruto. Hanya Naruto.

Perlahan onyx itu menutup. Sepertinya aroma musim panas membuat Sasuke mengantuk. Dan tidak lama, Sasuke sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

"Nggh..." Desahan– ralat erangan terdengar saat Naruto yang baru saja bangun tidur dan mencoba untuk duduk. Naruto menatap ke sekeliling dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah sedih. Untuk sesaat Naruto hanya termenung, dia menunduduk tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba pada dirinya sendiri. "apa yang aku lakukan itu? Menyebalkan saja," Tanya dan jawabnya lagi.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana kok,"

Itu datang tiba-tiba saja. Naruto hanya berdecak saat suara-suara imajiner Sasuke terus memenuhi pikirannya. "Apanya yang tidak akan kemana-mana, kau saja dengan seenaknya pergi,"

Naruto kembali termenung. "Benar-benar bodoh," monolognya masih dengan wajah yang menunduduk. "Aku mengangis? Yang benar saja," Naruto kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela, langit sudah berubah menjadi oranye, dia benar-benar tertidur lama sekali.

"Sudah sore ya," Ucapnya entah pada siapa. Perlahan, sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah manis Naruto yang disinari cahaya mentari yang tenggelam. "si Teme itu, tidak ku sangka dia bisa membuatku menangis sampai segitunya. Mengingat bagaimana dia yang tadi menggendong ku sampai ke apartemen membuatku malu seperti orang bodoh saja. Dasar menyebalkan," Yap, Naruto itu memang aneh, bicaranya memang jelas jika dia kesal, tapi wajahnya malah terlihat kebalikan dari kata-katanya.

Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi keluar. Hal pertama yang ditemukan Naruto adalah Sasuke yang tengah tertidur di sofa. Naruto mendekatinya dan kemudian berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke yang masih pulas tertidur.

Dan entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang, tapi dia tersenyum sangat lebar sekarang. Menampilkan deretan gigi putih miliknya dan dengan wajah yang merona tipis. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Naruto bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum seperti ini sejak enam tahun terakhir. Ini serius lho.

"Dasar," Gumamnya dengan senyum yang masih belum luntur dari wajahnya. Betapa ruginya Sasuke, andai saja dia terbangun sekarang, mungkin ini bisa menjadi kejutan baginya. Dan bagi Naruto mungkin.

Perlahan senyum itu menipis. Tapi Naruto masih belum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah tampan Sasuke yang tertidur damai. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat wajah tidur Sasuke sedekat ini, dia jadi teringat kenangan-kenangan lama.

"Mungkin memang menyakitkan jika mengingat semua kenangan itu, tapi aku tidak bisa bohong jika aku bahagia saat mengingatnya," Ucap Naruto dengan lembut. Walau Sasuke sendiri tidak mungkin akan mendengarnya.

"Tapi aneh," Ucapnya lagi seolah memang sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke. "saat aku menyadari jika aku masih mencintaimu, tidak ada kata sakit disana. Yang ada hanya bahagia," nada bicara Naruto perlahan mengecil. "Bahagia yang entah kenapa tidak pernah kurasakan seutuhnya," Dan dengan sekejap wajah manis itu malah kembali tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin itu karena kau tidak ada di sisiku ya? Hum! Sudah pasti seperti itu,"

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya namun masih memandang pada wajah Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas. "Maa, kalau kau memang ingin membuatku kembali padamu, berusaha lah lebih keras!" Dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengomel pada Sasuke. Ya, Naruto itu kadang memang aneh. Orang tidur diomeli, mana mungkin dia mendengarnya. Kecuali kalau Kami-sama berbaik hati membuat Sasuke bisa mendengarnya melalui mimpi.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto langsung pergi dan menyambar jaketnya. Segera keluar dan langsung pergi ke supermarket.

Selama di perjalanan, Naruto terus saja memikirkan semua kata-kata yang ia ucapkan pada Sasuke sesaat yang lalu. Tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga sih, kan Sasuke sendiri tertidur saat Naruto bicara. Naruto juga memikirkan dia yang bodoh malah menangis saat Sasuke menciumnya di mobil tadi siang. Bahkan dia sendiri bisa bingung saat dia malah memeluk Sasuke dan menangis di pelukan si bungsu Uchiha. Hah, mungkin Naruto memang harus lebih banyak curhat pada Obito yang lebih berpengalaman darinya.

"Tapi kalau di pikirkan lagi, tidak aneh juga jika aku bersikap seperti itu, kan aku memang masih mencintai Sasu–" Naruto seketika menghentikan langkahnya dengan wajah yang kaget sekaligus bingung. "Apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Sebaiknya aku cepat, ini sudah sore," Ucapnya meneruskan perjalanannya sambil terus mencoba menghilangkan semua pemikirannya barusan.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai pada supermarket tujuannya, dia segera mengambil keranjang dan mulai berbelanja.

"Itu dia!" Serunya girang saat melihat sebuah ramen cup kesukaannya yang terletak tidak jauh darinya. Dan dia sangat beruntung karena ramen tersebut hanya tersisa satu. Maka tanpa buang waktu lagi, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh semangat mencoba mengambil ramen kesukaannya itu. Dan hanya perlu satu jangkauan lagi, maka ramen itu akan menjadi miliknya. Ya, sebelum seseorang mengambilnya duluan.

Dan seketika Naruto membeku di tempatnya. Seorang wanita berkacamata yang mendapatkan ramen itu duluan menatap Naruto bingung. Habis Naruto sepertinya masih terlalu syok melihat incarannya sudah diambil begitu saja. "Ore no ramen..."

"Anoo... kau menginginkannya juga ya?" Pertanyaan dari wanita itu akhirnya mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto. Naruto menatap pada wanita di depannya dan kemudian membungkuk.

"Ah, tidak," Ucap Naruto dengan senyum. Walau dia sendiri tidak ikhlas sih.

"Ng, kalau kau mau kau bisa mengambilnya," Ucap wanita itu lagi sambil menyodorkan ramen cup itu pada Naruto.

"Eh, hontou?" Tanya Naruto memastikan dengan wajah yang berbinar. Dan dia makin girang saat wanita itu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Arigatou," Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. Ternyata keberuntungannya masih berlaku.

Wanita itu juga balas tersenyum. Dan itu membuat Naruto merasa tidak asing dengan sosok wanita berambut merah ini. "Etto.. apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

Wanita itu malah makin tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto tampak bingung. "Ya, kau benar," Jawabnya yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Benarkah? Di mana? Kapan? Apa kau kerabat ibuku? Soalnya rambut kalian mirip," Tanya Naruto beruntun membuat wanita itu jadi kesusahan harus menjawab yang mana dulu.

"Ah, tidak, sebenarnya kita bertemu sudah sangat lama," Jawabnya yang masih membuat Naruto bingung. "Tepatnya enam tahun yang lalu," Lanjutnya yang kemudian mulai tercerna oleh Naruto.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, akhirnya Naruto teringat. "Aah, Karin-san!" Tebak Naruto dan diangguki oleh Karin bahwa ia benar.

"Kau Naruto-kun kan?" Tanya Karin yang juga dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Naruto. "Hisashiburida nee," Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto menyambut jabatan tangan Karin masih dengan senyum khas miliknya. "Wah, tidak aku sangka kau akan mengenaliku," Ucap Naruto sedikit malu.

"Tentu saja," Karin membalas dengan nada jenaka. "Eh, kau kenapa? Matamu terlihat sembab,"

Naruto mendadak jadi gagap. Tidak mungkin juga dia bilang kalau dia menangis seperti bocah dan kemudian tertidur di dalam pelikan Sasuke.

"Kaa-chan!"

Karin dan Naruto serempak menoleh pada seorang gadis berkacamata, sangat mirip dengan Karin. Minus rambutnya yang putih itu. Gadis kecil itu segera berlari ke arah Karin kemudian memeluk kakinya. "Kaa-chan! Sora menemukan coklat!" Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan sebungkus coklat pada Karin.

"Wah, kau mau beli coklat lagi? Nanti gigimu sakit, lho," Ucap Karin sambil berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan sang putri.

"Daijoubu! Sora kan rajin sikat gigi!" Balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi susunya. Karin ikut tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Sora dengan gemas.

"Anoo, dia anakmu ya?" Naruto yang tadi sempat di acuhkan bertanya.

Karin berdiri dan kembali berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Ya, begitulah," Jawabnya singkat. "Naa, Sora, perkenalkan dirimu,"

Sora mengangguk dengan bersemangat dan maju selangkah ke depan Naruto. "Hajimemashite! Hozuki Sora desu, yoroshiku!" Ucapnya penuh semangat dengan nada bicara yang menggemaskan.

Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi terkekeh. "Wah, Sora-chan ya, hajimemashite naa, umurmu berapa?" Tanya Naruto pada Sora sambil membungkuk.

"Lima tahun!" Jawab Sora segera sambil memperlihatkan kelima jarinya pada Naruto.

"Ooh, lima tahun ya. Kau pintar sekali," Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Sora.

"Waah, Onii-chan kawaii!" Ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat Naruto bingung.

"Ha? Aku? Onii-chan? Kawaii?" Naruto tertawa kecil. "Arigatou nee, Sora-chan. Tapi seharusnya kau memanggilku Jii-chan," Naruto mengelus surai putih Sora membuat gadis kecil itu bersemu.

"Waah, Naruto-kun, sepertinya kau sudah siap untuk memiliki seorang anak," Ucap Karin membuat Naruto jadi salah tingkah.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya suka pada anak kecil,"

"Aku yakin jika anakmu dengan Sasuke akan sangat manis," Ucapan Karin yang tuba-tiba itu membuat Naruto diam tidak tau harus bereaksi apa. Karin yang peka segera mengubah suasananya. "Bagaimana jika kita bicara di luar saja?" Ucapnya dan disetujui oleh Naruto. Mereka segera ke kasir barulah kemudian keluar dari supermarket dan bicara di kursi sebuah taman bermain yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Jadi, sekarang kau tinggal di mana? Masih di Konoha kah?" Tanya Naruto memulai kembali pembicaraan.

Karin menggeleng, dan kemudian menjawab. "Tidak, aku pindah ke Kirigakure, tapi sekarang sedang mampir ke rumah kedua orangtua ku," Jelas Karin pada Naruto sambil memperhatikan Sora yang sekarang tengah asyik bermain ayunan.

"Aa, begitu ya,"

"Etto, Naruto-kun," Panggil Karin ragu-ragu pada Naruto. Naruto hanya diam membiarkan Karin melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku, minta maaf ya,"

Naruto menatap bingung pada Karin. "Apa maksudmu?"

Karin tersenyum tipis. Ada rasa bersalah terpancar disana. "Karena aku, hubunganmu dan Sasuke harus berakhir," Ucapnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Naruto menggeleng. "Daijoubu, lagipula ini bukan salahmu, orang dewasa selalu memaksa," Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. "bukankah kau juga dipaksa oleh kedua orang tuamu? Sama seperti Sasuke,"

"Um, kau benar, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang kucintai begitu saja. Dan saat kau datang di pernikahan kami, dan melihat bagaimana Sasuke melihat padamu, aku jadi tau, 'orang ini sama sepertiku'," Jelas Karin yang disimak olah Naruto.

"Aku dan Sasuke awalnya hidup seperti suami istri pada umumnya, tapi kau tau sendiri jika cinta itu tidak bisa tumbuh begitu saja. Saat aku melihat bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa melupakanmu, sama sepertiku, aku mulai jujur padanya dan dia tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Saat di tahun ketiga pernikahan kami, aku dan Sasuke sutuju untuk bercerai,"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Beberapa perkataan Karin bisa membuat Naruto mengerti akan satu hal. Sasuke benar-benar serius untuk tidak pernah tidak mencintainya. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu sekarang? Apa kau bisa bersatu dengan orang yang kau cintai itu?"

Karin tiba-tiba tersenyum sangat lebar. "Itu keajaiban cinta," Ucapnya diiringi dengan tawa kecilnya. "Walau aku dan dia tidak berkomunikasi lagi setelah tahun kedua pernikahanku, beberapa bulan kemudian saat aku pindah, aku bertemu dengannya, kami kembali berhubungan seperti dulu dan memutuskan untuk menikah. Awalnya kedua orang tuaku tidak merestui kami dan sangat marah. Tapi karena dia sangat gigih meyakinkan kedua orang tuaku, mereka akhirnya percaya. Dan kami mendapatkan Sora sebagai pelengkap kebahagiaan kami," Ucapnya sambil menatap Sora dengan sangat lembut.

Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Dia juga punya seorang ibu, jadi dia sangat mengerti betapa bahagianya Karin dari tatapan itu.

"Kau beruntung, Naruto-kun," Ucap Karin tiba-tiba membuat Naruto bingung.

"Beruntung kenapa?"

Karin tersenyum dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Naruto. "Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung padaku, tapi aku bisa tau," Ucapnya membuat jeda. "Dia mencintaimu lebih dari siapa pun. Tidak peduli siang atau malam, yang dia pikirkan hanya kau,"

Naruto hanya diam. Dia tidak tau harus senang atau sedih sekarang. Dia sudah sering mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, dan dia hanya menganggap itu hanya kumpulan kata yang tidak penting. Tapi saat Karin mengatakannya, itu seolah memberitahu Naruto bahwa Sasuke selama ini tidak bercanda.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak melihat bagaimana dia yang bisa kubilang sudah gila karena terus memikirkanmu. Dia bahkan pernah salah memanggilku dengan namamu," Lanjut Karin.

"B-bukan kah itu artinya aku menjadi pengganggu di rumah tangga kalian?"

Karin menggeleng. "Aku sudah bilang, cinta tidak tumbuh semudah itu. Bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuhku," Jawab Karin membuat Naruto kembali terdiam. "dan kau tau alasannya? Karena yang dia cintai itu hanya kau. Saat tidur saja dia tidak pernah absen untuk tidak menyebut namamu, aku dibuat tertawa olehnya," Lanjut Karin dengan nada jenaka.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Dia tau. Dia sangat tau. Tapi menyakitkan rasanya untuk mengatakan jika ia masih menginginkan lelaki itu ada di sisinya.

"Kami jarang berbicara, kau tau," Karin kembali buka suara dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto. "tapi tiga tahun tinggal bersamanya tidak menjadi alasan bagiku untuk tidak mengetahui hal itu. Apa lagi setelah Ibunya meninggal, dia terus saja bergumam akan kembali padamu,"

Naruto menegang mendengar perkataan terakhir Karin. "Mikoto baa-chan sudah..." Naruto tampak bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak tau tentang hal ini.

"Ah, wajar saja jika kau tidak tau, pemakamannya tertutup, bahkan hanya keluarga besar dan segelintir kerabat yang datang," Jelas Karin membuat Naruto mendadak sedih.

"Dia sakit?" Tanya Naruto.

Karin mengangguk lemah. "Ya, kanker. Dia meninggal saat melakukan perawatan di luar negeri,"

Naruto kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Dia juga sangat menyayangi Mikoto.

"Kaa-chan, Sora lapar," Tiba-tiba Sora datang dan langsung menarik tangan Ibunya. "ayo kita pulang," Ajaknya dan Karin berdiri diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Iya, iya," Karin kembali menoleh pada Naruto. "Dia sangat mencintaimu, kau pasti tau itu kan. Aku yakin jika kebahagiaan mu akan datang Naruto-kun. Dan itu sangat manis,"

Naruto tersenyum. "Semoga saja,"

"Jaa, kami pergi dulu, ya," Karin dan Sora kemudian beranjak dari sana sambil melambai pada Naruto.

"Bye bye, Kawaii Onii-chan!" Sora melambai dengan senyum lebarnya pada Naruto.

"Un, matta nee, Sora-chan!" Naruto balas melambai ikut tersenyum lebar.

Dan dalam sekejap, raut wajah itu berubah. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat. Ini benar-benar sebuah kejutan.

.

"Hm?" Sasuke menatap bingung pada kamar Naruto yang kosong. "Naru?" ia mencari ke setiap ruangan, tapi tidak menemukan Naruto.

Dia khawatir asal kalian tau. Tentu saja, tiba-tiba saat dia bangun Naruto malah menghilang. Padahal yang tadi meminta agar dia tidak pergi adalah bocah kucing itu, dan sekarang dia menghilang. Yang benar saja.

"Tadaima,"

Mendengar suara Naruto, Sasuke yang berada di dapur langsung melesat ke depan.

"Naru!" Sasuke akhirnya bisa bernapas lega saat melihat Naruto yang kini sedang membuka jaketnya dan berjalan melewatinya.

Sasuke langsung mengikuti dari belakang dan terus bicara tanpa henti. "Kau ini membuatku khawatir saja. Malah pergi tidak bilang-bilang lagi,"

"Salahmu sendiri yang tidur," Balas Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Sasuke sambil memanaskan sup untuk makan malam mereka.

Sasuke lebih memilih untuk diam dan duduk tenang di meja makan. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Naruto yang sibuk berurusan dengan supnya. Perlahan dia tersenyum melihatnya.

'_Kau bilang tidak akan peduli apapun lagi tentangku, tapi kau malah perhatian sekali_,'

"Dasar," "Ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tau cara membuatku makin mencintaimu," Lanjut Sasuke dan membuat Naruto langsung berbalik.

Ya, sebenarnya Naruto tidak perlu memalingkan muka. Sasuke juga tau jika dia sedang blushing sekarang. Naruto tidak menanggapi apa pun dan menyajikan supnya.

"Ini,"

"Arigatou,"

"Itadakimasu," Ucap keduannya serentak dan kemudian makan. Seperti biasa, ini adalah makan malam yang tenang. Dan begitu pun setelah mereka makan.

Sasuke hanya akan terus duduk di kursinya memperhatikan Naruto yang mencuci piring barulah mengikuti Naruto ke ruang depan.

Naruto sih tidak merasa terganggu selama Sasuke hanya diam, jadi dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Ia hanya fokus menonton televisi di depannya. Dan Sasuke juga fokus menonton Naruto yang sedang nonton. Dasar

"Naa," Panggil Naruto tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar televisi. "tadi aku bertemu dengan Karin-san," Ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Karin?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah kebingungannya. "Uzumaki Karin?" Sasuke memastikan lagi.

"Etto, Hozuki Karin lebih tepatnya," Jawab Naruto masih belum menoleh pada Sasuke. "saat di supermarket aku bertemu dengannya. Dan dia sedang berbelanja bersama Sora-chan,"

Terlalu banyak nama baru yang di dengar oleh Sasuke. "Siapa itu Sora-chan?"

"Anaknya Karin tentu saja,"

"Ooh, jadi dia sudah menikah lagi dan memiliki anak ya," Sasuke mengangguk angguk kan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Aku juga mau," Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menggeser dirinya makin dekat pada Naruto.

Naruto tentu saja kaget mendapati wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Takut jika nanti wajahnya blushing lagi. "Kau kenapa sih?" ucapnya sambil menjauhkan wajah Sasuke.

"Menikah lagi dan memiliki anak," Balas Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu menikah sana!" Dan Naruto juga harus kembali menjauhkan wajah Sasuke dari depan wajahnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo," Ucapan datar Sasuke barusan membuat Naruto bingung. Dan setelah berpikir sedikit lebih keras, Naruto baru sadar.

"Shine!" Naruto melemparkan majalah yang tadi ada di meja tepat mengenai wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Aww, Naru, itu sakit lho," Sasuke mengelus wajahnya yang terkena lemparan ala pemain baseball profesional Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Naruto masih mencoba untuk sabar kok. "Lagian ada yang lebih penting," Ucap Naruto yang sudah kembali tenang. Sasuke hanya diam membiarkan Naruto untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

Naruto yang sudah tenang menatap serius pada Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa Ibumu sudah pergi Sasu?"

Sasuke tersentak. Dia tau apa arti dari 'pergi' yang diucapkan Naruto. Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. Jelas jika mata itu memancarkan kesedihan.

"Hei," Untuk pertama kalinya setelah enam tahun, Naruto bersikap lembut pada Sasuke. Naruto menggenggam sebelah tangan Sasuke. Ia juga tidak lupa untuk menampilkan senyum manis nan lembutnya.

Sasuke menoleh dan ikut tersenyum. "Aku sendiri bahkan belum percaya tentang hal itu. Meski empat tahun sudah berlalu," Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang begitu sedih. Sedih karena kehilangan.

"Saat Ibuku meninggal, aku mulai takut," Nada bicara Sasuke terdengar gemetar. Dia kembali menunduk tidak bisa menatap pada Naruto. "Aku takut. Takut jika nanti aku kehilangan dirimu juga,"

Naruto tau jika sekarang Sasuke sangat serius dengan kata-katanya. Naruto makin mengerat kan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke. '_Aku juga takut kehilangan dirimu_,'

"Aku mau mengajakmu untuk menemui Ibu, tapi aku tidak tau kapan waktu yang tepat," Suara Sasuke masih terdengar bergetar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menemuinya besok,"

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto. Manik samudra itu memang selalu bisa untuk menenangkannya. Dia ikut tersenyum lembut dan membalas genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Mikoto baa-chan sudah aku anggap seperti Ibuku sendiri, jadi aku ingin menemuinya," Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan nada bicaranya yang lembut. "Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu, jadi jangan menyimpannya sendiri ya, Sasu,"

Sasuke menarik napas dalam dan tersenyum lebar. "Arigatou, Naru," Naruto membalas senyuman Sasuke dengan senyuman khasnya. Bahkan Naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi jika mereka masih berpegangan tangan. Sangat erat pula.

"Ah, Naru, tadi itu kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke yang seketika membuta Naruto membeku.

"Ha?" Untuk sekarang, Naruto mungkin akan berpura-pura bodoh dulu.

Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya sampai menghadap pada Naruto. "Ya, saat aku mencium mu di mobil. Awalnya aku senang sekali saat kau tidak menolak, tapi tiba-tiba saja kau malah menangis," Jelas Sasuke membuat Naruto gugup. "Apa ada masalah?"

"T-tidak apa a-apa, aku baik-baik saja, haha," Naruto tertawa kaku dan mencoba memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke. "A-aku ke kamar du-dulu," Baru saja Naruto akan beranjak dari sana, Sasuke kembali menarik Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto lupa untuk melepaskan genggamannya.

Alhasil, Naruto sekarang malah duduk di paha Sasuke. Dengan wajah yang memerah juga pastinya. Sedang Sasuke menampilkan senyum menyebalkannya lagi. Tapi itu hanya membuat Sasuke berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan.

"S-Sasu?" Naruto makin gugup jadinya. "Aku bilang aku mau ke kamar lho," Ujar Naruto sambil mencoba untuk kembali berdiri.

Tapi sayang, karena Sasuke sudah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Naruto. Sasuke terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah Naruto yang mendadak kikuk begini. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku,"

Naruto makin gugup dibuatnya. Dia sendiri tidak tau harus jawab apa. Karena dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menangis tadi. Dan itu hanya membuatnya makin memerah. Jujur saja, Sasuke sangat merindukan Naruto'nya' yang seperti ini. Bukankah dia jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih manis?

"Sasuke, lepaskan tanganmu," cicit Naruto meminta yang terdengar sangat menggemaskan di telinga Sasuke.

"Jawab aku dulu,"

Naruto berani bersumpah jika Sasuke sangat menyebalkan sekarang. Tapi dia juga tampan di waktu yang bersamaan. "Ugh, bagaimana jika aku menjawab bahwa aku sendiri tidak tau alasan aku menangis?" Jawab Naruto pada akhirnya.

Sasuke malah dibuat bingung oleh jawaban pria kecilnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku menangis begitu saja! Aku sangat merindukan ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayangmu itu, dan kau malah memberikannya!" Aku Naruto dengan wajahnya yang sudah sepenuhnya menjadi seperti tomat.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan mendengarnya. "Lalu, kau mau mendapatkannga lagi, hm?"

Naruto benci jika Sasuke sudah menggunakan nada bicara ini. Jika ini adalah masa-masa saat mereka masih pacaran, Naruto akan langsung setuju tanpa menolak sedikit pun. Tapi situasi ini berbeda! Dia rasanya mau meledak sekarang.

'_Teme! Kau adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui! Sialan! _'

Selama Naruto terus merutuki Sasuke di dalam hati, Sasuke sudah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Hingga kedua bibir itu bertemu.

Yah, kalau sudah begini, Naruto mana mungkin akan menolak lagi. Dia bahkan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas. Dan mereka terlarut dalam ciuman manis mereka. Cukup lama ciuman lembut itu menyita waktu mereka, dan keduanya saling pandang dengan tatapan mata yang selama ini menghilang entah pergi kemana.

"Aku mencintaimu, selamanya, dan tidak akan berakhir,"

"Aku akan jadikan itu janji kita berdua, tanpa ada yang bisa memutusnya begitu saja,"

Dan mereka kembali kedalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat. Naruto sekarang percaya, jika kebahagiaannya hanya bisa dilengkapi oleh satu orang. Hanya satu.

.

END

* * *

•°•

_Sasuke: Belom kali woi! Gue belum lamaran juga!_

_Author: Tapi gue pegel bang_-_

_Naruto: Author kok tega banget sih? *puppy eyes_

_Author: *kyun~ Aa mou! Buat Naru-chan oke deh(__･__´з'__･__)_

_Sasuke: Woi_-_

_Naruto: Minna, matta ne^o^_

•_°•_

TBC

* * *

.

Author disini! Hisashiburi! Moga masih menukmati ya...

Jaa nee! Next chap last yaaa...


	26. Happiness That Will Never End

"Naru, kau bilang kita akan ke makam ibuku kan?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang sekarang tengah merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin kamarnya.

"Ah, kita perginya siang ya, aku ada pertemuan mendadak," Ucap Naruto sambil membereskan bara-barangnya dengan terburu-buru.

Sasuke yang melihat dari pintu menatap bingung pada Naruto. "Kau masih bekerja di hari ini?"

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan melaluinya untuk mengambil sepatunya. "Pertemuan mendadak, hanya sebentar," Jawab Naruto sambil memakai sepasang sepatu kulit hitam.

Sasuke menghela napasnya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Kalau begitu kau aku antar ya," Ucapnya sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Naruto tersenyum dan segera berdiri. "Terimakasih ya,"

Sasuke juga balas tersenyum dan mengajak Naruto menuju mobilnya. Jujur saja, sejak kejadian kemarin, setidaknya hubungan mereka sudah kembali seperti dulu. Walau belum ada status apa pun di antara mereka.

"Nanti setelah kau selesai, aku akan menjemputmu dan kita langsung ke pemakaman ibuku ya," Ucap Sasuke sambil berkendara.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju. Ya, memang masih ada beberapa hal yang mungkin masih belum membuat Naruto terbiasa. Seperti hal ini, Naruto masih sering mengacuhkan Sasuke dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya seperti dulu. Dia hanya akan menjawab singkat dan menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Hei, setidaknya jawab dengan mulutmu," Ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto menoleh dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku seperti tidak dianggap saat bicara dengamu," Balas Sasuke yang masih membuat Naruto bingung. "Dulu kau itu cerewet sekali, tiap kali ada keheningan, kau akan langsung memecahnya dan tidak berhenti bicara," Ucap Sasuke tetap fokus pada jalan sambil tersenyum tipis mengingat kisah lama. "Saat aku bertanya padamu, dan hanya membutuhkan jawaban yang singkat, kau pasti akan langsung bicara terus tanpa henti. Hah, aku jadi kangen disaat-saat seperti itu,"

Naruto hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan Sasuke. Jika Sasuke bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, maka yang akan dia dengar adalah, '_Aku juga, Teme,_'

Kalau untuk berkata jujur seperti itu Naruto masih belum mau, karena kan dia yang pertama kali menolak Sasuke saat pemuda itu datang. Jadi anggap saja Naruto itu gengsi. Tapi dia juga tidak sanggup kalau disuruh untuk memendamnya lama-lama seperti ini, jadi mungkin, suatu hari nanti, di waktu lainnya, Naruto akan mengatakan semuanya tanpa peduli dengan apa yang dia katakan sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sasuke menatap pada Naruto sekilas dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku tau jika kau masih belum bisa mengungkapkan semuanya," Sasuke menghela napasnya dan masih tersenyum.

Naruto yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum. '_Ya, kau sangat tau hal itu_,'

Kemudian tidak ada lagi percakapan yang tercipta diantara mereka, hingga akhirnya mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir di depan kantor Naruto.

"Ah, terimakasih ya, aku pergi dulu," Ucap Naruto sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya. Dan baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu, Sasuke menahan tangnnya. "hm? Sasuke, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap bingung pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab, tapi dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto dan kemudian memberikannya sebuah ciuman yang singkat namun manis. Sangat singkat, bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak merasa puas.

Ya, bukannya tanpa alasan Sasuke memberikan ciuman yang amat singkat itu. Tapi Sasuke tau, Naruto masih belum bisa menerimanya seutuhnya seperti sebelumnya. Tapi siapa sanngka, Naruto yang Sasuke pikir akan segera pergi dan tidak akan memandangnya lagi malah tersenyum dengan manis sekarang.

"Um, nanti jika pekerjaanku sudah selesai, kita ke makam ibumu ya," Ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya. "Jaa, matta," Kemudian Naruto segera keluar setelah melambai pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang masih bingung terus menatap pungggung Naruto yang perlahan menghilang. Dan barulah kemudian ia tersenyum dan menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. "Dasar si Dobe itu, selalu saja penuh kejutan. Wajar jika aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mencintainya,"

Sasuke kemudian menjalankan mobilnya dengan senyum yang masih belum luntur dari wajahnya. Ya, setidaknya dengan begini dia tau, jika yang namanya cinta itu tidak hanya sebuah keberuntungan. Tapi cinta itu memang dasarnya dari hati. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, apa pun bisa terjadi kan? Seperti apa yang dilakukan bocah kucing itu barusan.

.

Sasuke merapikan penampilannya dan terus melihat pada jam tangannya. Hanya beberapa menit lagi, dan Naruto akan segera menghubunginya untuk menjemputnya. Sasuke yang sudah berdandan serapi dan setampan mungkin, kemudian segera keluar dari apartemen dan pergi ke mobilnya.

Sasuke memang sangat bersemangat sekarang, karena mungkin ini adalah saat terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Mungkin juga ini adalah waktu paling membahagiakan baginya untuk seumur hidup. Haah, Sasuke mendadak gugup.

Sasuke terus melajukan mobilnya sampai teleponnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dan itu adalah panggilan yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi. Sasuke segera mengangkat panggilan teleponnya namun tetap fokus pada jalan di depannya.

"Moshi moshi," Jawabnya dengan senyum yang entah kapan sudah terlukis di wajahnya.

"_Ah, Sasu, bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang_?" Tanya seorang di seberang telepon. Dan siapa juga yang tidak tau siapa sang penelepon sampai membuat Sasuke sesemangat ini.

"Hm, tentu saja aku bisa," Balas Sasuke. Mungkin nada bicara Sasuke terdengar biasa saja, tapi jangan salah, dia sangat senang saat ini. Apalagi saat mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang seolah sudah merindukanya.

"_kalau begitu cepat ya_,"

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar perkataan Naruto. Setelah enam tahun mereka tidak bertemu, ini pertama kalinya Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"_Hei, kau kenapa tertawa_?" Tanya Naruto yang sepertinya mendengar kekehan Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa," Jawab Sasuke menghentikan kekehannya. "tapi sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah merindukanku ya," Ucap Sasuke iseng.

Dan di seberang, Naruto hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang juga sedikit memerah. Sayang Sasuke tidak melihatnya. "_Aku hanya ingin cepat ke makam ibumu, jadi jangan ge er_,"

Sasuke kembali terkekeh. Pria kecilnya memang sedikit tsundere. "Ya ya, aku tau,"

"_Kalau begitu kutunggu ya, jaa nee, Sasu_,"

"Hai', jaa naa, Naru," Dan panggilan terputus. Bahkan mendengar bagaimana mereka mengakhiri panggilan telepon, orang-orang pasti akan berpikiran jika mereka pacaran.

Sasuke segera melajukan mobilnya untuk menjemput Naruto. Dia tidak mau jika Tuan putrinya sampai menunggu.

.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Obito menghampirinya. "Ah, Obito senpai!" Balas Naruto dan juga dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Sedang menunggu jemputanmu ya?" Tanya Obito memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, begitulah," Jawab Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Are are," Obito tiba-tiba mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi menggoda kouhainya. "Apakah itu pacarmu?"

Ditanya seperti itu Naruto mendadak jadi gugup. Ya, mau dijawab pacar, bukan, tapi kalau dijawab bukan pacar, malah Naruto yang tidak bisa untuk mengatakannya. "Etto, bagaimana ya,"

Obito terkekeh geli mendapati reaksi malu-malu Naruto. "Ya ya, aku tau itu," Ucapnya masih terkekeh. "Tapi tidak aku sangka kau bisa menerimanya kembali secepat ini,"

"Kalau itu sih," Naruto jadi bingung mau jawab apa. "Ya, sepertinya Tuhan tau apa yang terbaik. Dan mungkin karena itu dia masih tetap di sisiku," Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Obito ikut tersenyum tulus. "Syukurlah, aku juga tau sebahagia apa rasanya. Entah nanti kau yang akan menemuinya, atau mungkin dia yang akan menemuimu, yang pasti kebahagiaan akan datang tanpa membuatmu kecewa lagi,"

"Ya, seperti kau dan aku," Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih dan masker di wajahnya menghampiri Obito dan Naruto dari belakang.

"Kakashi!" Obito agak terkejut mendapati kekasihnya yang sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Yo, Naruto, kerja bagus tadi," Sapa Kakashi pada Naruto yang hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum formal.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Kakashi pada Obito. Baru saja Obito mau menjawab, sebuah mobil yang sangat di kenal Naruto sudah terparkir di depan mereka bertiga.

"Ehem," Obito berdeham kecil sambil menyikut Naruto saat Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. Naruto hanya diam dan menatap Obito agak kesal.

"Naru," Sapa Sasuke saat ia sudah berdiri di depan Naruto, tidak lupa ia tersenyum pada Obito dan Kakashi yang berdiri di samping Naruto. Naruto balas dengan tersenyum, hanya tersenyum. Takutnya jika dia membalas dengan hal lain Obito malah makin menggodanya. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. "Tentu saja!" Ucap Naruto bersemangat masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Hee? Kau tampak bersemangat sekali," Sepertinya keinginan Sasuke untuk menggoda Naruto kembali lagi. "apa sebegitu kangennya denganku?"

Jujur saja, Naruto merasa agak kesal. Tapi dia tidak bohong jika perkataan Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya salah. Hanya cara bicara Sasuke saja yang membuatnya kesal, kalau seperti itu nanti ada yang bilang mereka pacaran bagaimana? Ya, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa juga sih.

"Kau yang kenapa, penampilanmu rapi sekali," Balas Naruto dengan nada datar dan tidak pedulinya. Tidak peduli tapi penasaran.

"Bukan apa apa," Jawab Sasuke singkat yang mengundang penasaran Naruto lebih dalam.

"Kau yakin?" Selidik Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya menatap Sasuke.

"Ya, ya tentu saja," Sasuke meyakinkan. Tapi tetap saja tatapan selidik Naruto masih terus mengawasinya. Sasuke sih tidak apa apa di tatap seperti ini terus oleh Naruto, bukankah itu artinya Naruto peduli padanya? Lagi pula dia kangen saat Naruto yang selalu menjadi polisinya ini. Ah, melihat Naruto yang seperti ini jadi membuat Sasuke ingin segera bermain dengan bibir manis Naruto.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" Dan tanpa diundang, Kakashi malah mengganggu kedua -calon- pasangan yang tadi baru saja mau memulai adegan romantis mereka.

Obito yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam 'Dasar bodoh,'.

"Ano, Kakashi-san, sumimasen," Naruto sedikit membungkuk kan badannya. Dia lupa jika atasannya masih berada di sini.

Obito yang tidak mau mengganggu lagi, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau kekasihnya mengganggu lagi segera membawa Kakashi untuk pergi dari sana. Kakashi yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya memasang wajah bingung saat di tarik oleh Obito. "Naruto, kami pergi dulu ya," Ucap Obito sambil melambai pada Naruto dan kemudian menghilang setelah masuk ke mobil Kakashi.

Naruto balas melambai dan kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke setelah mobil milik Kakashi pergi. Sasuke yang ditatap oleh Naruto yang hanya diam juga ikut diam. Mereka mendadak canggung lagi. Ya, sebenarnya yang canggung cuma Naruto sih.

"Kita kapan ke makam ibuku?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya membuat Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke.

"Un, kita pergi ke sana sekarang saja!" Ajak Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. Sasuke terdiam saat melihat wajah manis Naruto. Oh, ayolah, jangan pikir jika ini hanya sebuah senyum lebar biasa. Senyum itu mengingatkan Sasuke pada saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto. Dan tentu saja jika Sasuke sangat merindukan senyum semanis itu, jadi wajar jika dia sampai terkagum seperti itu.

"Sasuke?" Naruto segera membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke kembali fokus dan kemudian tersenyum lembut.

Naruto hanya menatap bingung pada Sasuke, dan terkejut saat Sasuke yang mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. "Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto sedikit gugup sambil memundurkan wajahnya.

"Boleh kucium?" Tanya Sasuke balik menatap lekat pada manik samudra Naruto.

Naruto mendadak memerah. Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Ini sebenarnya adalah saat-saat yang paling dihindari oleh Naruto sekarang. Bukan karena tidak suka, tapi ia hanya merasa gugup. "Ini tempat umum bodoh," Tolak Naruto sambil segera beranjak dari sana dan masuk ke mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto malu-malu seperti itu terkekeh gemas. Sasuke kemudian segera menyusul masuk ke mobil dan duduk di samping Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Sasuke masih terkekeh gemas melihat Naruto yang memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Maa, sepertinya aku memang masih belum bisa untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak ciuman darimu ya?"

"Baka,"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendapati respons singkat Naruto yang masih belum memandangnya. Sasuke kemudian memasang sabuk pengamannya dan menyalakan mobilnya. "Naa, Naru, apa kau mau mampir untuk makan siang dulu?" Tanya Sasuke terlebih dahulu pada Naruto. Tapi bukannya mendapatkan jawaban Naruto, Sasuke malah mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih spesial.

Ya, siapa yang sangka jika saat Sasuke menoleh, Naruto akan memberinya sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam untuk kedua kalinya, kemudian menyeringai saat melihat pemuda Namikaze itu yang hanya menatap ke luar jendela dengan wajah yang makin memerah.

"Hm? _Do you want to try something naughty with me_?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada jahilnya sambil makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Naruto.

Naruto malah makin menjauh dan tidak menjawab apa pun. "Naru-chan, apa benar begitu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi yang kini berbisik di telinga Naruto.

Wajah Naruto yang dari awal sudah memerah jadi makin memerah karenanya. "Cepat jalankan mobilnya bodoh!" Perintah Naruto masih enggan menatap pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat tingkah manis Naruto. "Hai' hai', kita akan segera berangkat," Ucap Sasuke sambil menyalakan mobilnya. Dan selama di perjalanan, masih belum ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Namun sekarang alasannya bukan karena Naruto yang masih merasa belum yakin, tapi ini karena Naruto yang malu bukan main. Tapi manis kan.

Tidak beberapa lama, kemudian Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko perhiasan. Naruto menjadi bingung melihat tempat mereka berhenti. "Sasuke? Kenapa berhenti di sini? Tidak mungkin makam ibumu ada di sini kan,"

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Mana mungkin, aku ke sini karena di suruh Itachi," Jawab Sasuke sambil membuka sabuk pengaman miliknya.

"Itachi nii-chan?" Naruto ikut turun saat Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. "mengapa dia menyruhmu ke sini?" Sasuke tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan masuk ke dalam toko.

"Selamat datang tuan," Sapa salah seorang pelayan toko dengan sopan yang berdiri di belakang etalase. Sasuke membalas dengan tersenyum tipis. "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ya, aku mencari cincin pasangan," Jawab Sasuke sambil memperhatikan cincin-cincin yang berjajar rapi dalam etalase.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke menjadi sedikit kaget. "Cincin? Apa Itachi nii-chan juga yang menyuruhmu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Ya, dia menyuruh ku untuk melakukannya secepat mungkin, jadi aku beli saja sekarang," bukannya mengangguk paham, Naruto malah makin bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Tuan, apakah kau memerlukan cincin pasangan biasa atau cincin pernikahan?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi pada Sasuke.

"Cincin pernikahan,"

Lagi-lagi, Naruto dibuat kaget dengan perkataan Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu Itachi nii-chan akan segera menikah? Wah, hebat sekali!"

"Ya, kalau itu sih, kita doa kan saja,"

"Silahkan dilihat beberapa contoh cincinnya," Pelayan toko itu menyerahkan sebuah buku dengan bermacam desain cincin di dalamnya. Sasuke memperhatikan tiap halaman dan juga beberapa kali sang pelayan memberikan saran atau menjelaskan tentang gambar cincin yang di perhatikan Sasuke.

Terus membalikkan halaman buku, Sasuke kemudian sampai pada sepasang cincin berwarna perak dengan dua garis heliks berwarna biru yang terukir di cincinnya, dan ditambah dengan sebuah berlian kecil yang berwarna selaras. "Sasu, yang ini bagus sekali, lho," Sambar Naruto sambil menatap gambar cincin di depannya dengan wajah berbinar.

Sasuke yang melihatnya terkekeh gemas. "Padahal kan aku yang memilih, tapi malah kau yang menentukan ya,"

"Aku tidak menentukannya, tapi memamg benar jika cincin ini sangat bagus menurutku. Ah, aku suka sekali," Ucapnya sambil terus memperhatikan gambar di depannya.

"Cincin itu sepertinya sangat cocok dengan warna mata anda yang indah itu," Sanjung sang pelayan yang membuat Naruto tersenyum dengan pipi yang bersemu.

"Arigatou,"

Sasuke tampak menimbang sebentar. "Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini saja," Ucapnya yang entah keberapa kali membuat Naruto lagi-lagi kaget.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Hee, tapi bagaimana jika Itachi nii-chan tidak suka?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. "Siapa juga yang peduli dia suka atau tidak,"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan ukurannya?" Tanya sang pelayan kemudian dan Sasuke segera memberitahu ukurannya. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar,"

Setelahnya sang pelayan pergi sebentar ke belakang. Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Naruto yang mulai merasa bosan. "Kau bosan?"

"Sedikit," Jawab Naruto singkat.

Keduanya kemudian hanya diam. Naruto sibuk memperhatikan sekitar, dan Sasuke sibuk memperhatikan Naruto. "Hei, aku yakin jika kau yang memakai cincin itu maka akan selaras dengan warna mata mu,"

Naruto menetap bingung dan kemudian tertawa garing. "Kau hanya mengulangi perkataan pelayan itu, Sasuke,"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mau bilang sejak aku baru melihat gambar cincin itu, tapi pelayan itu malah mendahuluiku,"

"Alasan,"

Dan setelah menunggu tidak terlalu lama, akhirnya cincin yang di pesan oleh Sasuke sudah datang. Setelah membayar, Sasuke dan Naruto segera kembali menuju mobil. Bagaimana pun juga tujuan utama mereka itu bukan disini.

Akhirnya setelah limabelas menit, mereka sampai di pemakaman. Naruto dan Sasuke segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk bersama. Dan mereka sampai pada makam yang memang untuk pertama kalinya dikunjungi oleh Naruto.

Naruto segera meletakkan sebuket mawar putih yang sempat di beli olehnya tadi di makam Mikoto. Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan berdoa. Dan Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya kemudian ikut berjongkok di samping Naruto dan ikut berdoa.

"Hah, padahal aku masih ingin bercerita banyak hal pada Mikoto baa-chan," Ucap Naruto saat ia sudah selesai berdoa. Wajah Naruto jelas sekali sedih. Ia sudah menyayangi Mikoto seperti dia menyayangi Kushina, jadi dia tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan.

Sasuke kemudian menepuk pundak Naruto membuat Naruto menoleh. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa memperlihatkan pada Ibu jika aku akan berbahagia dengan keluarga kecilku bersamamu," Ucapnya dengan sorot mata yang tak kalah sedih dari Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam dan kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Naruto tau itu, Mikoto adalah salah satu orang yang mendukung hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang dia malah tidak bisa menyaksikan saat-saat yang dia tunggu. Di mana Namikaze Naruto berganti menjadi Uchiha Naruto.

"Sasuke," Panggil Naruto pelan sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pada Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. "um.." Naruto terdengar ragu dengan kata yang akan ia katakan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang lembut dan dengan sebuah senyum lembut. "katakan saja, Naru,"

"Aku... Maukah kau memeluk ku?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang bahkan hampir kalah dengan suara hembusan angin. Tapi jangan pikir jika Sasuke tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan segera membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "_You know if I will not reject it, I'll do it without you ask. I will always give you warmth_,"

Naruto tersenyum sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Ya, memang benar, jika yang dia inginkan hanyalah kehangatan dari orang yang ia sayangi. Orang yang ia cintai.

"Naa, Sasuke," Panggil Naruto masih dengan suara pelan. "apakah aku terlambat jika aku bilang bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia adalah orang yang paling menginginkan Naruto mengatakan hal itu padanya. "Tidak ada yang terlambat, selama kita memang masih saling mencintai,"

Naruto hanya diam. Saling mencintai. Ia sangat tau apa arti dari kata itu. "_Do you really still love me_? " Bukannya dia masih belum percaya, tapi ia hanya memastikan. Lagipula, bukankah setiap orang memiliki kata yang sangat mereka sukai jika orang yang mereka cintai mengatakan itu pada mereka?

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap manik samudra Naruto dalam. "Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, namun aku tidak akan pernah bosan," Sasuke perlahan tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku mencintaimu, itu tidak akan pernah berubah selamanya. Dan selamanya itu tidak akan pernah berakhir,"

Perlahan Sasuke menghapus jarak di antara keduanya dan mencium lembut bibir manis Naruto. Naruto pun tidak menolak, dia menyukainya, jadi untuk apa menolak. Ini adalah ciuman paling hangat dan dalam yang pernah mereka lakukan setelah enam tahun ini. Ciuman yang walau singkat, tapi memiliki makna yang dalam.

Kemudian ciuman itu terlepas, Naruto segera menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Dasar, kau mencium ku di pemakaman, bodoh,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagi pula Ibuku juga ingin melihat kita berciuman secara langsung, lho,"

Naruto hanya mengerucut kan bibirnya yang membuat ia terlihat makin menggemaskan di mata Sasuke. "Naa, Naru, sebenarnya ada lagi hal yang ingin aku lakukan untuk menepati janjiku pada Ibu,"

Naruto hanya diam dan membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab dan malah merogoh saku celananya. Naruto makin bingung saat Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru yang Naruto yakin jika itu adalah kotak berisi cincin yang tadi di beli oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke masih belum menjawab dan kini menatap pada batu nisan ibunya sambil tersenyum. "Okaa-san, aku datang ke sini bersama Naruto, pemuda manis yang selalu kau inginkan untuk menjadi menantu mu,"

Naruto bingung sendiri harus bereaksi apa mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tapi dia hanya diam saja membiarkan Sasuke untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Dulu kau sangat ingin melihat aku berdiri di altar yang sama dengan Naruto, saling bertukar janji suci, dan saling membagi kebahagiaan. Apa sekarang okaa-san masih menginginkannya? Jika ya, beri aku kesempatan untuk memperlihatkannya padamu,"

Naruto agak terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengambil tangan kanannya dan menciumnya lembut. "Aku akan melamar seorang Namikaze Naruto di depanmu dan menjadikannya milikku,"

Naruto tertegun saat Sasuke memasangkan salah satu cincin yang entah kenapa sangat pas di jari manisnya. "S-Sasu?" Naruto sepertinya masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke menyatukan kening mereka dan menatap manik samudra Naruto dalam. Saling berbagi kehangatan dalam perasaan yang sama sama hangat. "Aku tidak mau lagi. Aku tidak mau terlambat lagi," Ucap Sasuke dengan suara lembutnya. "Aku takut kehilangan kau lagi, aku takut kau tidak menerimaku lagi, aku takut jika takdir memisahkan kita lagi. Aku takut jika aku menyakiti hatimu lagi,"

Naruto tau. Sangat tau, jika mata hitam itu benar-benar ketakutan. "_I do not want to keep you waiting again_," Lanjut Sasuke masih menatap manik samudra Naruto. "_Please... Would you marry me_?"

Satu hal yang Naruto sadari adalah saat air matanya yang mendadak meleleh. Naruto menangis, tangis kebahagiaan pastinya. Ia terisak, ia tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Ia segera memeluk Sasuke erat dan terus menangis. "Sudah lama aku menanti untuk kau mengatakan hal itu padaku, bodoh... Teme..."

Sasuke balas memeluk Naruto tidak kalah erat. "_And, your answer_?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas, dan kemudian tersenyum sangat lebar setelahnya. "_There is no reason to say, yes I want. Highly_,"

_1 Week Later..._

"Silahkan cium pengantinmu,"

Dan setelah sang pendeta mengatakan hal itu, kedua pengantin itu saling berbagi ciuman yang sangat manis. Para hadirin yang datang pun menyaksikan dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Sebahagia pasangan pengantin yang kini sudah resmi menikah itu.

Kedua pengantin itu kemudian saling bertatapan. Hanya dengan saling melempar senyum, mereka sudah bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak ada tandingnya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu. Paling cinta," Sasuke mengusap wajah Naruto yang berkali lipat sangat menawan sekarang.

"Aku juga," Balas Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Aku mencintaimu selamanya,"

Sasuke tidak punya alasan untuk tidak tersenyum lebar sekarang. "Dan selamanya itu tidak akan pernah berkahir,"

Mereka saling memandang, hangatnya pandangan mereka benar-benar tidak bisa membuat berpaling. Hangat yang kekal. Kekal yang membawa kebahagiaan.

Sekarang Naruto percaya akan satu hal. Semua kebahagiaan itu akan datang bahkan jika kau tidak percaya. Dan tidak ada kebahagiaan yang terlambat, mungkin Tuhan hanya merancang kembali kebahagiaan kita agar semunya semakin terlihat indah...

Benar kan?

.

END

* * *

.

The last A/N

Haah... Makasih ya, buat kalian yang dari awal sampai akhir masih stay sama cerita ini^^ kalau aja kalian nggak ngasih aku semangat buat lanjut terussss aku nggak tau gimana kabar dengan cerita ini...

MINNA! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!

And... Walau ini adalah chapter penghabisan dari penghabisan, bukan berarti kita ngga bisa ketemu lagi yaa...

See you in another story^^

THANKS FOR EVERYTHING !

With love

Virgo a.k.a Akuma


End file.
